Wo Liebe hinfällt, da wächst kein Baum mehr
by AnonymerKeks
Summary: Hogwarts, das Abschlußjahr des Trios hat begonnen. Niemand muss mehr einen Angriff von Voldemort befürchten, dafür macht eine Mitschülerin Hermine das Leben schwer. Snape läßt andere Seiten in ihm durchblicken. Mal etwas anderes als sonst. Read
1. Chapter 1

_Anmerkung des Autors:_

_Es sind schon ein paar Jahre her, das ich etwas geschrieben habe, geschweige denn über dieses Pairing (SS/HG)._

_Wer irgendein Problem damit hat, der braucht hier gar nicht erst weiter lesen. Es ist nicht mein Problem, wenn ihr damit nicht klar kommt, wo die Liebe hin fällt wächst eben kein Gras mehr._

_Ja was wird es denn eigentlich? Liebe, Drama, Herzschmerz oder gar Humor? Schwer zu sagen, da ich mich erst reinschreiben werde._

_Ich kann nur sagen das Voldemort schon tot ist, … das andere werde ich beim Schreiben entscheiden. Wie ich gerade lustig bin._

_Fortsetzung wird es je nach Lust und Laune geben. Wenn mir nichts einfällt, dann kommt eben auch nichts._

_Rechtschreibfehler dürft ihr behalten, ich habe keinen Beta – Leser und möchte auch keinen. Da es eine Idee ist und ich mich nicht unter Druck setzen möchte._

_Nun ja. Wie dem auch sei. Viel Spaß beim Lesen._

_Alle Charaktere, sei es nicht anders erwähnt gehören J.K. Rowling ;)_

_PS: Ich stehe nicht auf Happy Ends _

_**....und ich würde mich über Reviews freuen** _

Schon im November wurde Hogwarts von einer weißen Schneedecke eingehüllt, die Temperaturen waren frostig kalt, trostlos grau erschienen die Ländereien der Zaubererschule im schwachen Licht der Sonne. Sie schien nur schwer durch die dicken grauen Wolken zu kommen.

Gemächlich schlich sich auch die Weihnachtszeit in das Zaubererinternat. Die einen freuten sich sehr darauf, die anderen könnten auch gut auf diese Zeit verzichten, was mit unter zu Streit und Unruhe führte, doch davon ließ sich das Trio, dass mit Lernen für die Abschlussprüfung beschäftigt war eher wenig stören.

Seit Harry Voldemort mit der Hilfe seiner Freunde und Verbündeten gestürzt hatte, versuchten alle ein normales Leben zu führen, so schwer es danach auch gewesen war. Dazu gehörte auch das Lernen für die Abschlussprüfung in Hogwarts.

Frustriert murmelnd schob Ron die Bücher weit von sich. Er hatte für heute genug vom Lernen und wollte sich lieber mit anderen Dingen beschäftigen. Lange dauerte es nicht bis Harry sich auch aus dem Staub machte. Hermine dagegen blieb wie so oft einfach bei ihren Büchern sitzen und lernte, ehrgeizig wie sie nun einmal war weiter. Dies ging oft bis mitten in die Nacht, weswegen ihre Stirn im Unterricht oft die Bekanntschaft mit der Tischplatte machte. Ron und Harry schüttelten darüber nur den Kopf, Hermine hatte sich nicht geändert... sie war nun etwas reifer geworden, aber waren sie das nicht alle durch ihre gemeinsamen Erlebnisse?

Hermine schlug ihre Bücher zu, räumte diese fein säuberlich auf und machte sich dann auf den Weg in die Bibliothek, die heute eher mäßig besucht war. Ein paar vereinzelte Schüler saßen an den Tischen und beschäftigten sich mit den Büchern vor ihnen.

Erstaunt weiteten sich Hermines Augen, als sie Severus Snape, ihren Zaubertrankprofessor starr an einem der Fenster stehen sah.

Auch ihn hatte der letzte Kampf sehr mitgenommen, körperlich sah man ihm es deutlich an. Er war sehr dünn und noch blasser geworden. Seine Züge wirkten unnatürlich gefühllos. Er schien mehr der Schatten seiner Selbst zu sein.

An seinem Unterricht und seiner Art hatte sich wenig geändert, Gryffindor verlor nach wie vor Punkte und bekam wie üblich Strafarbeiten.

Oft ruhte seine Augen stumpf auf irgendeinem Punkt, den er ewig fixierte bis man ihn ansprach.

Hermine zögerte etwas, entschied aber dann ihn doch in Ruhe zu lassen. Er würde so oder so nicht mit ihr, der Besserwisserin überflüssige Worte wechseln wollen.

Snape hatte Hermines Starren zwar registriert, aber wollte er sich darüber jetzt aufregen? Nein. Der Professor atmete tief ein und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang aus der Bibliothek. Er zog seine Einsamkeit allem anderen vor. Es entwickelte sich beinahe zu einem Zwang, so sehr wie er die fesselnde Einsamkeit suchte.

Nachdenklich sah Hermine ihrem Lehrer nach. Er hatte sehr viel Mut bewiesen, mit seiner Agententätigkeit. Dies rechneten ihm auch viele hoch an, selbst Harry. Der von Snape zwar immer noch zusammen gestaucht wurde, aber nicht mehr so sadistisch grausam wie es früher gewesen war.

Harry und Ron befanden sich inzwischen in einem ihrer vielen geheimen Verstecke, in dem sie ihrem liebsten Hobby nachgingen. Sich über Mädchen und Quidditch unterhalten. Harry war zwar inzwischen 1 Jahr mit Ginny zusammen, aber das hielt ihn nicht davon ab über den Vorbau seiner Mitschülerinnen zu reden, genauso wie Ron, der seit circa einem halben Jahr mit einer Slytherin zusammen war. Die beiden zogen Hermine manchmal damit auf, das sie sich ja nur für ihre schweigsamen Bücher interessierte und nicht für ein paar nette männliche Mitschüler. Doch Hermine war einfach der Meinung, das für sie die Schule an erster Stelle stehen bleiben müsse. Insgeheim bewunderten Harry und Ron ihre Freundin, mit welchem Ehrgeiz und Selbstdisziplin sie an diese Sache ging.

Snapes dünne Finger berührten das Holz seiner Tür, die er soeben hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

Heute würde ihn niemand mehr stören, dafür würde er notfalls auch sorgen. Seine Kollegen ließen ihn auch in Ruhe. Er kapselte sich von seiner Welt ab und ließ sich von der Einsamkeit gefangen nehmen.

Auch wenn es viele nicht zugeben wollten, sie machten sich schon etwas Sorgen um den Professor, der ganz trostlos vor sich hin zu leben schien. Die dunklen Augen des Professors glichen einem kalten, tiefen, leblosen Loch.

Beinahe magisch wurde Snape von seinem kalten Bett angezogen, auf das er langsam zu schritt. Mit einigen, fast mechanischen Handgriffen standen seine Schuhe ordentlich neben seinem Schrank, der Umhang wurde fein säuberlich an die Garderobe gehängt.

Snapes Körper sank langsam in das Bett, das ihn wohl nur zu gerne empfing. Stumpf ruhte seine Augen auf einem Punkt an der Decke über seinem Bett. Seine Gedanken drifteten wie so oft in solch einsamen Momenten ab.

Würde ihn überhaupt jemand vermissen? Sie hätten ihn wahrscheinlich alle lieber tot gesehen, als jetzt noch hinter seinem Lehrerpult.

Snape war sich sicher, wenn er weiter so vor sich hin leben würde, das es bald vorbei sein würde.

Das einzige was Snape brauchte war seine Einsamkeit, sie schrie gerade zu nach ihm. So schwach wie sein Geist nun war, gab er sich dieser anderen Welt hin und ließ sich von ihr gefangen nehmen.

Schnell war es Abend geworden und alle saßen in der großen Halle, um sich über die Leckerbissen her zumachen. Ron konnte sich natürlich wie jeden Abend nicht beherrschen und sein Teller war bis oben hin gefüllt. Harry war wohl ganz amüsiert darüber, das sein bester Freund gar nicht genug von dem was sie täglich in sich schaufelten, bekam. Hermine dagegen stocherte nur in ihrem Essen herum. Sie hing mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders, was den ihren Freunden natürlich sofort auffiel.

„Mine, dein Fleisch ist schon tot", begann Harry mit einem skeptischen Blick auf ihren Teller.

„Hm? Was ist los?" Hermine hob fragend ihren Kopf. „Hermine wir essen jetzt und lernen nicht, du kannst dich also getrost von deinen Gedanken loslösen."

Hermine lachte. „Schon gut Harry, ich habe heute einfach keinen großen Hunger", antwortete sie darauf.

Ihr Blick wanderte zum Lehrertisch. Snape war heute wieder einmal nicht erschienen. Soweit wie Hermine es erkennen konnte, war nicht einmal für ihn gedeckt.

Die anderen Lehrer schienen dies einfach hinzunehmen und sich mit ihren vollen Tellern zu beschäftigen.

„Hast du eigentlich noch was vor Mine oder gehst du nachher wieder lernen?" Hermine zuckte unschlüssig mit den Schultern. „Ich werde meine Nase nachher wieder in die Bücher stecken, denn das 5 Rad am Wagen zu sein ist nicht so meines", entgegnete sie. Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Das kannst du ändern, du willst es ja nicht."

Ging das schon wieder los? Hermine war es Leid ständig über dieses Thema zu diskutieren. Ihre männlichen Mitschüler waren eher wenig ansprechend. Die meisten hatten sowieso nur ihren Sport und sinnlosen Unsinn im Kopf. Das war einfach nichts für die intelligente Gryffindor.

Unsanft wurde Severus Snape am nächsten Morgen aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Müde murmelnd stieß er seinen Wecker vom Nachttisch.

Da heute Samstag war, wollte Snape sich noch einmal umdrehen und weiter schlafen. Auch heute hatte er das Frühstück ausgelassen.

War das gerade ein Klopfen gewesen? Severus krabbelte unter der Decke hervor.

„Hat man hier nicht einmal Ruhe", fauchte der Professor ungehalten.

Wütend riss Severus die Tür seiner Gemächer auf und wollte gerade zu einem Wutausbruch ansetzen, doch da war ja keiner!

Verwirrt sah er sich um und trat langsam in den Gang hinaus. „Ist hier jemand? Hallo?" Dann fiel ihm das Tablett auf, es war bis oben hin mit allem möglichem an Nahrung gefüllt.

Seine Augenbrauen schossen augenblicklich in die Höhe. Wer versorgte ihn denn mit solchen Köstlichkeiten? Sein Magen knurrte mehr als nur deutlich.

Als Snape mit dem Tablett wieder in seinen Gemächern verschwand, lächelte die junge Gryffindor zufrieden. Es war kein Mitleid, was Hermine dazu bewegt hatte, Snape etwas zu Essen zu bringen.

Hermine wollte nur nicht mit ansehen wie sich ein Mensch der viel für die Schule getan hatte und sich nun selbst aufgab, zu Grunde richtete. Sie hätte es auch für jeden anderen getan.

Snape machte sich nur zögerlich über das Essen her. Es roch zwar sehr einladend, aber Severus musste sich zwingen etwas davon zu essen. Eins ließ ihn doch nicht los, wer hatte ihm das Essen vor die Tür gestellt? Sonst interessierte sich doch niemand für ihn oder um sein leibliches Wohl. Er würde es schon irgendwie herausfinden, Zauber dafür gab es ja genug.

Nach dem Essen entschloss Snape sich einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen. Die Schüler befanden sich nach dem Mittagsessen sowieso in ihren Häusern, also hatte seine Ruhe. Doch weit gefehlt. Natürlich musste die Granger sich auch draußen herumtreiben und sie lief auf ihn zu. Das wollte Snape jetzt am wenigsten.

„Guten Tag Professor", begrüßte sie ihn. „Was gibt es Miss Granger?" entgegnete Snape gereizt.

Hermine ließ sich aber nicht beirren und bot ihrem Professor die Stirn.

„Nun Professor Snape, wenn Sie ihre schlechte Laune an jemanden auslassen müssen, dann nur zu, mir ist es egal. Ich wollte mich eigentlich nur wegen einigen Büchern bei Ihnen erkundigen. Wenn Ihnen das zu viel ist, dann brauchen wir unsere Konversation gar nicht weiter fort zu setzen, denn ich habe auch besseres zu tun als mich von Ihnen an knurren zu lassen", zischte Hermine nun gereizter als es Snape wohl von ihr gewöhnt war, denn er musterte sie erstaunt. Selten bot ihm jemand die Stirn und sagte seine Meinung.

Hermine suchte forschend den Blickkontakt, war dann aber verwundert, das Snape diesem auszuweichen schien.

„Nun Miss Granger", begann er zögernd und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Welche Bücher benötigen Sie denn?" Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Natürlich Bücher über Zaubertränke Professor Snape, was dachten Sie denn?" antwortete Hermine spitz. Snape sah sie mit offenem Mund an. Was war denn jetzt los? „Oh, genau. Ich... hätte meine Frage vielleicht genauer formulieren sollen. Welche Bücher ihr denn benötigt."

Hermine nickte zufrieden. „Hier ist die Liste, ich hielt es für besser wenn ich es Ihnen notiere, wo Sie doch in der letzten Zeit mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders sind Professor."

Mit diesen Worten ließ Hermine ihren verdatterten Zaubertränkeprofessor einfach stehen.

Verwirrt starrte Snape das Pergament auf seiner Handfläche an. So etwas hatte er schon lange nicht mehr erlebt, hatte er das überhaupt jemals erlebt? Severus schüttelte mit dem Kopf und atmete tief ein.

Ein kleines bisschen betröppelt sah er Hermine nach, die erhobenem Hauptes zurück zum Schloss ging. Nun hatte ihm die kleine Granger doch tatsächlich die Meinung gegeigt. Aber so klein war seine Schülerin auch nicht mehr. Hermine Granger war inzwischen eine junge attraktive Frau geworden, die aber immer noch ihre Nase in die Bücher steckte. Daran hatte sich nichts geändert.

Tief atmete Hermine durch und ließ sich gegen die Wand fallen. Hatte sie gerade wirklich Snape die Stirn geboten? Bei Ron und Harry war es ja normal, wenn sie die beiden anfuhr, aber doch nicht bei Snape.

Gerade als Hermine sich von der Wand ab stieß hörte sie Snapes tiefe Stimme."Miss Granger..."


	2. Chapter 2

Die junge Gryffindor drehte sich zu ihrem Professor um und musterte diesen fragend. Was wollte er denn? Snape stand einen Augenblick schweigend im großen Gang, ohne sich zu bewegen, aber dann erschrak Hermine zutiefst, worauf sie ihre Bücher fallen ließ.

„Sie haben etwas verloren", zischelte Snape zwischen seinen Zähnen hindurch. Mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen starrte Hermine ihren Professor, der nun ziemlich dicht vor ihr stand an.

„U-und was?" fragte Hermine atemlos vor Angst. Eins war nun sicher. Lege dich nie wieder mit Snape an!

Severus hielt Hermine einen Anhänger vor die Nase.

„D-Danke Professor", presste Hermine über ihre Lippen. Warum musste ihr Snape auch so nahe kommen? Sie hob die Hand und zog den Anhänger aus der Hand ihres Lehrers. Hermine wandte sich schnell von ihrem Professor ab, um sich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub zu machen, doch da hatte sie wieder kein Glück. „Miss Granger..."

Hermine drehte sich genervt zu ihm herum und musste feststellen, das sie ihre Bücher beinahe vergessen hatte. Etwas unwirsch zog Hermine ihrem Professor die Bücher aus der Hand, drehte sich um und wollte sich nun endgültig aus dem Staub machen, doch wieder wurde daraus nichts.

„Bekomme ich kein Danke Miss Granger?" fragte Severus spitz, worauf Hermine mit den Augen rollte. „Danke", knurrte die junge Gryffindor und ließ ihren Professor eiskalt im Gang stehen. Snape konnte sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Wahrscheinlich hätte es nicht mehr lange gedauert bis Hermine ihm an die Gurgel gesprungen wäre.

„ARGH!" Hermine ließ sich auf das Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum fallen, zum Glück war sie allein und keiner würde blöde Fragen stellen. Sie verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und fixierte irgendetwas an der Decke. Eins fragte sie sich nun, was sollte dieses Spiel im Gang gerade? Was für einen Sinn hatte es?

'Hermine du grübelst wieder zu viel', ermahnte sie sich selbst. Trotz dieses 'Spieles' hatte sie wieder Snapes gefühllose Augen gesehen. Was ging in diesem Mann nur vor? War er überhaupt fähig, etwas zu fühlen, geschweige denn eine normale menschliche Beziehung zu führen. Pflegte ihr Zaubertränkeprofessor überhaupt Freundschaften oder igelte sich dieser einfach ein? Die wichtigste Frage worauf Hermine keine Antwort fand, warum machte sie sich überhaupt Gedanken über diesen arroganten Kerl?

Hermine schob ihre Unterlippe vor und beschloss ganz schnell diese seltsamen Gedanken zu verdrängen, denn ihre Bücher warteten.

Doch mit dem Lernen würde es nichts werden, sie brauchte die Bücher ihres Professors.

„Nein!" Harry hob den Kopf. „Was nein?" Hermine hob verwirrt ihren Kopf und entdeckte ihren besten Freund. „Minchen, wenn du jetzt anfängst Selbstgespräche zu führen, solltest du dir ganz schnell helfen lassen."

Wäre Hermines Blick tödlich gewesen, dann wäre Harry jetzt tausend Mal gestorben.

„Pass lieber auf was du sagst mein Lieber", zischelte Hermine gereizt, worauf Harry gleich abwehrend die Hände hob. „Okay, okay Mine, ich bin ja schon ruhig, welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?"

Hermine winkte ab, sie wollte jetzt nicht wirklich mit Harry über Snapes kleine Machtspielchen reden, denn Harry würde sich sowieso mit seinen Kommentaren nicht zurückhalten.

„Geh lieber Ginny auf die Nerven Harry, ich habe zu tun." Mit diesen Worten erhob Hermine sich, mit ihren Bücher und verschwand im Mädchenschlafsaal. Vielleicht würde etwas Schlaf über diesen Frust der sich langsam aufbaute hinweghelfen.

Snape musterte die Bücher auf seinem Schreibtisch. Was Hermine damit wollte war ihm ein Rätsel. So wichtig waren diese Bücher für ihre Abschlussprüfung auch nicht. Natürlich bedauerte Snape es nicht wirklich, dass das Trio nächstes Jahr die Schule verlassen würde, aber so eine ehrgeizige Schülerin, wie Hermine Granger war ihm schon lange nicht mehr begegnet. Auch wenn er es nie offen zugeben würde, Severus teilte die Meinung seiner Kollegen. Aus Hermine würde etwas Großes werden. Mit größter Sorgfalt packte Severus die Bücher ein, schließlich sollten die keinen Schaden nehmen.

Als Hermine die Augen wieder öffnete, musste sie feststellen das sie den restlichen Abend verschlafen hatte und es nun schon 6 Uhr Morgens, am Sonntag war. Die anderen Mädchen schliefen noch, also beschloss Hermine, nach einem ausgiebigen Bad, etwas spazieren zu gehen.

Zufrieden stellte Hermine fest, das ihr Professor an die Bücher gedacht hatte, denn sie lagen auf einem der Tische im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

'Er kann also doch nett sein...' dachte Hermine während sie die Bücher in den Schlafsaal brachte.

Dabei fiel ihr ein Stück Pergament auf, das sich zwischen den Büchern befand.

'Die Bücher möchte ich wieder zurück, damit das klar ist Miss Granger.'

Hermine konnte sich bei diesen Zeilen ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. Eigentlich müsste er seine Schülerin doch gut genug kennen, um zu wissen, das sie immer alles zurück gab, im Gegensatz zu gewissen Professoren. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen verließ Hermine den Gryffindorturm in die Richtung der Ländereien.

In 2 Wochen würde Weihnachten sein. Doch Hermine war nicht wirklich in der Stimmung dieses Fest der Liebe zu feiern. Ihre besten Freunde freuten sich dagegen sehr und waren schon beinahe fertig mit den Vorbereitungen. 'Wenn es nach mir geht, brauche ich dieses blöde Weihnachten gar nicht', dachte Hermine während sie durch den Schnee schritt. Sie zog die Jacke enger um sich. Diese Kälte war doch wirklich nicht mehr normal. Es fröstelte Hermine und sie zweifelte gerade an ihrer Entscheidung das dieser Spaziergang das Richtige gewesen war. Also machte sich Hermine schnell auf den Weg zurück ins warme Schloss. Sie ließ sich an einem der Fenster nieder und betrachtete die Winterlandschaft.

Hermines Eltern hätten dieses Jahr gerne mit ihr gefeiert, aber sie hatte dankend abgelehnt, da sie lieber in Hogwarts bleiben wollte, um sich auf ihren Abschluss zu konzentrieren. Hatte sie eigentlich noch etwas anderes im Kopf? Nicht wirklich. Ihre Freunde dagegen beschäftigten sich lieber mit viel Unsinn und ihren Freundinnen. Lernen kam irgendwann dazwischen. Für sie stand das Lernen und vor allem der Abschluss an der ersten Stelle … und eine Beziehung? Ihre Mitschüler waren nicht so wirklich das Richtige, was sie sich unter einem Partner vorstellte, ja was stellte sie sich eigentlich vor? Ein Mann müsste es sein, groß und intelligent. Einer der die Bücher genauso liebte wie sie.

Aber genug der Träumereien. Wer teilte denn schon ihre Interessen? Niemand!

Doch Hermine konnte nicht mehr weiter grübeln, es würde bald Frühstück geben, denn die ersten Frühaufsteher trotteten schon durch die Gänge. Eine Weile blieb Hermine noch am Fenster sitzen, ehe sie auch in die große Halle ging um etwas zu frühstücken.

„Weihnachten! Wer braucht schon Weihnachten?" Das große Fest rückte unaufhörlich näher und Snape wurde durch diese aufgesetzte Fröhlichkeit immer gereizter. In den letzten Tagen schlief Severus mehr schlecht als recht, manchmal fast gar nicht mehr. Eines wollte Snape jedoch verdrängen, die Schulleitung hielt es für absolut nötig dieses Jahr einen schönen Weihnachtsball zu veranstalten. Auf dem man auch noch mit Begleitung erscheinen musste und wie sollte gerade er eine Begleitung finden, wo Severus nicht einmal Lust auf monotones Herumgehüpfe in der großen Halle hatte. Nicht das Severus kein Interesse daran zu haben schien, er wollte einfach nicht auf diesen Ball. Mit diesen Gedanken war Snape nicht alleine. Auch Hermine verspürte nicht gerade viel Interesse an diesem besagten Abend kurz vor Heiligabend in der großen Halle zu sitzen und Kürbissaft zu bechern. Außerdem musste sie dafür eine Begleitung finden. Doch die wirklich guten Fänge waren schon verabredet und Hermine wusste genau, das sie an dem Abend alleine verbringen würde. Bei Harry und Ron würde sie nur das 5 Rad am Wagen sein, wer hatte schon auf so etwas Lust? 'Lieber allein als mit dem schlimmsten Schleimer überhaupt', dachte Hermine sich, während sich ihr Weg mit einem der größten Schleimer aus Ravenclaw kreuzte. Am liebsten hätte sie sich den Finger in den Hals gesteckt, aber sie befand es für besser, wenn nicht jeder ihre Meinung über diesen Troll kannte.

Harry und Ron grüßten Hermine kurz, als sie an ihr vorbei liefen, denn für beide war trotz des Wetters Training angesagt.

Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf und trat den Weg zur Bibliothek an, einige Bücher warteten dort noch auf sie.

Kalt und grau zogen die nächsten Tage ins schneebedeckte Land. Hermine hatte immer noch keine Begleitung für den Weihnachtsball gefunden, so schlimm schien es für die junge Gryffindor auch nicht zu sein, aber sie hatte sich wieder diese spitzen Kommentare ihrer Freunde gefallen lassen müssen. Es war doch ihre Sache ob sie mit jemanden zu diesem absolut überflüssigen Ball ging oder alleine dort erschien. Ron und Harry hatten ja ihre Freundinnen, die natürlich auch kein anderes Thema als diesen Ball hatten. Die mussten sich auch nicht Gedanken um ihren Abschluss machen.

Auch Snape hatte bisher wenig Erfolg mit einer Begleitung. Das einzige was dabei heraus kam, waren unendlich viele Körbe. Nicht das Severus sich wirklich viel aus Frauen machte, aber er wollte nicht gerade mit einer der alten Damen auf diesem Ball erscheinen. Mit einem leisen Schnauben ließ Snape sich gegen eine Wand sinken. Er ließ seinen Blick durch die Gänge schweifen, dabei fiel ihm Hermine auf. Selbst er hatte gemerkt, das Hermine eigentlich den ganzen Tag alleine war. Er hatte kein Mitleid, aber von dem unzertrennbaren Trio, welches einst die Zaubererwelt rettete, war nicht viel übrig geblieben, seit die Jungs sich Freundinnen zugelegt hatten. Ob sie schon eine Verabredung für diesen Abend hatte? Snape räusperte sich. Weshalb interessierte ihn das überhaupt und wieso grübelte er über so etwas nach?

Hermine sah auf. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich beobachtet, aber sie konnte niemanden entdecken. Seufzend ließ Hermine sich auf einer der Bänke nieder, sie brauchte eine Pause.

Aus irgendeinem Grund hielt Snape es nicht mehr lange in der Ecke aus. Mit erhobenem Haupt schritt er an seiner Schülerin vorbei. Ohne es zu wollen zog er Hermines Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Ob ihr arroganter, dauergereizter Professor eine Begleitung für diesen Abend hatte? Hermine hatte am Rande mitbekommen, das Snape einige der jüngeren Damen im Lehrerkollegium des öfteren auffällig gemustert hatte, aber besonders erfolgreich schien es nicht gewesen zu sein. 'Das werde ich ja in einer Woche sehen, ob er genauso erfolglos wie ich war', grübelte Hermine und verfluchte sich gleich wieder über ihre äußerst merkwürdigen Gedankengänge.

„Und Hermine, wie sieht's aus? Hast du eine Verabredung für den Ball?" fragte Harry neugierig und ließ sich neben Hermine auf das Sofa fallen.

Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, ich brauch auch keine Harry, weil ich sowieso nicht lange auf dem Ball bleiben werde."

Harry rollte mit den Augen, er wie auch Ron waren der Meinung das Hermine endlich einen Kerl brauchte.

„Hermine, da gibt es doch sicher ein paar nette Jungs, die mit dir auf den Ball gehen würden."

Sie nickte bestätigend. „Darüber bin ich mir durchaus im Klaren Harry, aber wie du sagtest... Jungs. Ich möchte keinen Jungen, sondern einen Mann!" Harry legte skeptisch den Kopf schief. „Einen Mann? Sind dir unsere Mitschüler nicht männlich genug?" Manchmal schien Harry wirklich schwer von Begriff zu sein. „Darum geht es doch gar nicht, ich möchte keinen Jungen, der nur Quidditch und unsinnige Dinge im Kopf hat. Ein Mann der intelligent, humorvoll und ganz wichtig, groß ist", antwortete Hermine, die mit einem der Zaubertränkebücher beschäftigt war.

„So so, einen großen starken, intelligenten Mann also, wenn das so weitergeht findest du nie einen."

Hermine zuckte desinteressiert mit ihren Schultern. „Und? Es hat ja auch noch Zeit Harry, ich möchte sowieso erst meinen Abschluss machen."

Harry merkte das es keinen Sinn hatte, weiter mit Hermine über dieses Thema zu diskutieren.

„Sieht gut aus Mine", stellte Ginny zufrieden fest, während sich ihre Freundin in einem sehr elegantem, schwarzem Abendkleid präsentierte. „Findest du?" fragte Hermine skeptisch.

Hermine musterte sich prüfend in einem der Spiegel.

„Dann werde ich es mir wohl gleich einpacken lassen, sonst muss ich in der Schuluniform auf dem Ball erscheinen."

Ginny lehnte sich neugierig vor. „Mit wem gehst du denn auf den Ball Minchen?" Hermine ließ die Schultern hängen. Jetzt würde Ginny auch gleich damit anfangen.

„Mit niemanden Ginny, ich werde alleine gehen und nein, ich will wirklich keine Begleitung haben."

Eigentlich wollte Ginny zu einem bissigen Kommentar ansetzen, aber Hermine konnte verdammt unhöflich werden.

Zufrieden, das Ginny ihre Kommentare für sich behielt, lud Hermine ihre Freundin nach dem Einkauf zu einer heißen Schokolade ein.

Ginny wollte unbedingt wissen, was Männer technisch bei ihrer besten Freundin lief, doch die schaffte es nun wieder erfolgreich davon abzulenken. „Ich habe keine Zeit dafür Ginny", murmelte Hermine genervt. „Harry hat gesagt, du willst einen richtigen Mann." Hermines Ausdruck verfinsterte sich. Ihr bester Freund war eine elende Tratschtante. Der würde noch sein blaues Wunder erleben, wenn er ihr wieder über den Weg lief.

„Ja das mag sein, aber erst wenn ich mit der Schule fertig bin und das dauert noch ein gutes Halbes Jahr."

Ginny rollte mit den Augen, warum konnte Hermine nicht einmal ihre Bücher sein lassen und etwas entspannen. Die war ja schon fast wie Obergriesgram Snape.

'Die wären das perfekte Paar', dachte Ginny und verzog gleich ihr Gesicht. Snape und ein Liebesleben? Unvorstellbar!

„Hermine, bist du fertig?" Ginny suchte nach ihrer Freundin, denn heute Abend fand der Weihnachtsball statt.

„Ja doch, warte einen Moment." Hermine hatte sich irgendwie davor drücken wollen, doch das war jetzt nicht mehr möglich. Sie würde so oder so auf den Weihnachtsball geschleppt werden.

Ginny staunte nicht schlecht als Hermine aus dem Bad trat. Sie war wirklich bildhübsch.

Übel gelaunt stand Severus Snape, in einer der Ecken. Er hätte beinahe jemanden für diesen Abend gehabt, doch daraus wurde dann doch nichts, da die an einer plötzlich auftretenden Erkältung litt und wie krank sie war, konnte er bestens sehen. Denn sie tanzte mit einem der jüngeren Kollegen.

Lange würde er heute Abend nicht bleiben, das stand schon einmal fest.

Einige Zeit später, war der Weihnachtsball schon voll im Gange. Harry und Ron tanzten mit ihren Freundinnen und Hermine saß mit einem stumpfen Blick an einem der Tische. Gelangweilt drehte sie ihr Glas in der Hand umher. Ja so hatte sie es sich vorgestellt. Allein am Tisch zu sitzen und sich zu Tode langweilen.

Snape teilte ihr Schicksal, er saß gelangweilt an einem Tisch und musterte intensiv sein Glas. Ja auch so etwas konnte durchaus spannend sein.

„Severus, warum tanzt du denn nicht?" kam es von der Seite und ließ den Zaubertränkemeister mit den Augen rollen. „Mit wem denn Albus?" Dumbledore grinste spitzbübisch. „Nun wie wäre es..."

Er legte seine Hand auf Severus Kopf und drehte ihn in eine bestimmte Richtung.

„Mit...." Severus versagte die Stimme. War das wirklich Hermine Granger, die da so … wunderschön … und alleine am Tisch saß. Das war doch alles nur ein Traum.

„Geh hin und fordere die einsame Dame zum tanzen auf, sei wenigstens einmal ein Gentleman Severus", zischelte Dumbledore seinem Ziehsohn zu. Dieser erhob sich und trottete ganz langsam auf Hermine zu. Die hob erstaunt den Kopf, als es plötzlich etwas dunkler wurde. „Professor?"

Snape räusperte sich.

„Einen Tanz, Miss Granger?"

Hermine wollte etwas erwidern, doch... HALT! Hatte gerade Severus Snape, der unhöflichste, arroganteste, sadistische Zaubertränkemeister überhaupt sie zum Tanzen aufgefordert?

Snape räusperte sich erneut, als könne er ihre Antwort nicht mehr abwarten. Peinlich, peinlich. Irgendwie hatte Snape das Gefühl, es dauerte Ewigkeiten, bis Hermine etwas sagte. „J-ja Herr Professor, sehr gerne." Sie legte ihre Hand auf die seine.

Snape wollte, gerade wirklich ein Lächeln erwidern, doch da stockte ihm der Atem. Hatte sie gerade gesagt 'sehr gerne'?

Severus hüstelte etwas verlegen und führte Hermine galant auf die Tanzfläche.

Kaum hatten beide die ersten Tanzschritte getan, verloren sie sich augenblicklich in der Musik die sanft, doch fesselnd auf sie einwirkte.

Hermine vergaß für einen Augenblick alles, was gerade um sie herum passierte, sie wollte sich nicht von Severus Augen lösen, als...

_A.K.: Wenn es euch gefallen hat, hinterlasst doch ein Review. Have a nice Day ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

… es plötzlich dunkel wurde. Normalerweise war Hermine alles andere als schreckhaft, aber da Hermine sich in einem Trance ähnlichem Zustand befand, suchte sie nach dem nächstbesten woran sie sich festhalten konnte. Ihr war nicht so bewusst an wem sie sich festhielt. Etliche Minuten vergingen, ehe das Licht wieder anging.

Snape sah sich mindestens ebenso verwirrt um wie alle Gäste des Weihnachtsballs. Erst dann fiel ihm auf, das Hermine sich an seinen Armen festhielt.

„Miss Granger", flüsterte Severus, denn er wollte nicht gleich die Aufmerksamkeit auf Hermine und sich lenken. Zuerst reagierte sie gar nicht, aber dann drang Snapes Stimme langsam in ihren Gehörgang. „Hm? Oh. Verzeihung." Sofort, als hätte Hermine sich verbrannt, ließ sie von den Armen ihres Zaubertränkeprofessors ab. 'Wie peinlich', dachte Hermine beschämt und errötete etwas. Snape räusperte sich und musterte besonders interessiert den Sternenhimmel. War das alles nur Zufall gewesen oder hatte da jemand nachgeholfen? Man würde es wohl nicht mehr in diesem Schuljahr herausfinden. „Nun Professor Snape, ich danke Ihnen für diesen Tanz, ich äh muss dann auch mal wieder gehen", versuchte Hermine sich herauszureden, denn die Nähe ihres Lehrers war ihr schon etwas unangenehm.

„Gut, ich auch", erwiderte Snape gepresst darauf. Er deutete eine Verbeugung an, die Hermine mit einem leichten Nicken erwiderte.

Hermine lief schnell aus der großen Halle, um etwas frische Luft zu schnappen. Das gerade erlebte musste Hermine erst einmal sacken lassen.

Auch Severus atmete, nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte, tief durch.

„Ich wusste gar nicht das du so gut tanzen kannst, Severus", lachte Albus. Für diesen Kommentar erntete Dumbledore einen ziemlich grantigen Blick seines Ziehsohnes.

Da Hermine nach einer halben Stunde, noch immer nicht wieder in der großen Halle erschienen war, gingen Ron und Harry nach draußen um Hermine zu suchen.

„He Minchen was machst du denn hier draußen?" fragte Harry und ließ sich neben Hermine auf die Bank fallen. „Keine Lust mehr mit Snape das Tanzbein zu schwingen?" Für diese Frage hätte Hermine, Harry gerne einen saftigen Fluch entgegen geschleudert. „Nein Harry, wir haben für heute genug getanzt." Harry musterte sie mit einem sehr prüfenden Blick. „Warum ausgerechnet Snape, ich dachte du wärst allein auf den Ball gekommen oder war Snape deine 'geheime' Verabredung?" fragte er und wackelte dabei mit den Augenbrauen. Am liebsten wäre Hermine ihm jetzt an die Gurgel gegangen, doch sie konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen. „Hören Sie mir mal zu Mr. Potter, Snape stand plötzlich hinter mir, aus welchem Grund auch immer und hat mich zum Tanzen aufgefordert, ich habe ja gesagt. Da ist doch nichts weiter dabei!" zischte Mine aufgebracht. „Doch Mine, es ist … Snape. Severus Snape, du weißt, der hackennasige, widerliche und überaus sadistische Professor für unser absolutes Lieblingsfach Zaubertränke!" Hermine platze bei Rons Worten beinahe der Kragen, nicht weil sie Snape schützen wollte, aber gerade heute nach diesem peinlichen Erlebnis mit Snape, konnte sie so etwas nicht mehr hören.

Sie erhob sich elegant und verschränkte die Arme. Gleichzeitig bedachte sie ihre besten Freunde mit einem arroganten Ausdruck. „So jetzt hört Ihr mir mal zu, Snape tanzt vermutlich besser als ihr beiden zusammen und noch etwas Ronald Weasley, so widerlich ist Snape gar nicht!"

Das saß! Ron starrte Hermine an.

„Und jetzt entschuldigt mich bitte, ich würde gerne jetzt schlafen gehen, eure dummen Sprüche könnt ihr gerne für euch behalten." Hermine schnaubte abfällig und ließ ihre verdatterten Freunde sitzen.

„Scheint ihr irgendwie peinlich zu sein", murmelte Harry und verschränkte dabei die Arme.

„Ja, aber wieso gerade Sna-..." Weiter kam Ron nicht. Sein bester Freund hatte ihm den Mund zugehalten, denn Snape stand vor dem Eingang der großen Halle und sah der weglaufenden Hermine nach. Natürlich war ihm nicht entgangen das Ron und Harry sich hier draußen herum trieben.

„Potter, Weasley sofort wieder in die Halle, sonst sehe ich mich gezwungen Ihnen Hauspunkte abzuziehen."

Harry rollte mit den Augen. Nein Snape hatte sich wirklich nicht verändert. „Und was ist mit Herm-..."

Ron konnte seinen Satz wieder nicht beenden, aber diesmal weil Snape ihn unterbrach. „.Halle!" zischte Snape mit einem Ton, der keinen weiteren Widerspruch duldete.

Da Harry und Ron keinen Ärger wollten, gingen sie stillschweigend in die Halle zurück. Severus drehte sich noch einmal um, Dumbledore war nun ganz gut beschäftigt mit den Schülern, also konnte er sich nun auch aus dem Staub machen, was Snape dann auch tat.

Als Snape endlich geduscht und umgezogen in seinem Bett lag, schloss er zufrieden die Augen. Endlich Ruhe und vor allem Wochenende!

Nach einer für Hermine recht ruhigen Nacht, zog es die junge Gryffindor in das Dorf. Auch wenn Hermine wieder einmal alleine etwas unternahm, war es ihr doch ganz Recht alleine zu sein. Nachdem Hermine sich im Honigtopf mit ein paar süßen Leckereien eingedeckt hatte, lief sie etwas durch die Dorfgassen und hing ihren Gedanken nach. 'Hab ich mich gestern wirklich an Snape fest gehalten?' Hermine ärgerte sich im nach hinein selber etwas, das sie genau in dem Moment so schreckhaft gewesen war und sich ausgerechnet an Snape geklammert hatte. 'Ich hoffe das hat keiner gesehen, wäre ja nicht auszudenken was die anderen davon denken würden.' Das Ron nach ihrem kleinen Ausraster sicher sonst etwas dachte, war ihr natürlich klar. Ron hatte immerhin eine blühende Fantasie. Na gut, die hatten sowohl Harry, als auch Ron. Hermine blieb lieber auf dem Boden der Tatsachen.

Nicht nur Hermine war heute im Dorf, auch ihre Freunde und sogar Professor Snape hatten einen Ausflug ins Dorf unternommen.

Hermine hatte ihre Freunde inklusive weiblicher Begleitung natürlich schnell entdeckt und machte sich dementsprechend aus dem Staub.

Letztendlich landete Hermine in den drei Besen. Sie bestellte sich eine Kleinigkeit zum Essen, welches sie auch einige Zeit später bekam.

Erfolglos versuchte Severus sein lautstarkes Magenknurren zu ignorieren. Auch heute hatte er wieder das Frühstück ausgelassen. Dumbledore wollte ihm schon wieder einen von diesem komischen Keksen andrehen. An manchen Tagen fragte Severus sich ob Albus etwas in diese Kekse mischte, zutrauen konnte man dem Schulleiter ja alles.

Damit sein Magen endlich Ruhe gab und vor allem sein Kopf, machte sich Severus auf den Weg zu den drei Besen. Doch dann gefror ihm jeglicher Gesichtszug. Was machte denn ausgerechnet die Granger hier?

'Na toll...'

Er hatte jetzt genau zwei Möglichkeiten, wieder gehen und den knurrenden Magen ertragen oder sich zusammenreißen und hier bleiben. Severus entschied sich für das Zweite.

Ohne Hermine auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Ihr fiel es allerdings auch nicht sofort auf, wer da gerade die drei Besen betreten hatte, denn Hermine hatte ihre Nase in einem Schulbuch, wie sollte es auch anders sein?

Kaum hatte Snape die Karte aufgeschlagen, wäre er am liebsten sofort wieder gegangen. Er wollte natürlich nicht wirklich etwas essen, aber bei diesen Angeboten verging es Severus doch ganz.

Bevor er sich überhaupt für etwas entschied, brauchte der Zaubertränkemeister etwas Alkohol.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit sah Hermine von ihrem Buch auf und entdeckte ihren Zaubertränkeprofessor, an einem der anderen Tische. Die bersteinfarbene Flüssigkeit musst wohl Whisky sein. Was war nur mit Snape los, das dieser sich mit Whisky die Sinne vernebeln musste?

Interessierte sie das denn wirklich und vor allem einer Gryffindor würde er seine Probleme und Sorgen nicht auf die Nase binden.

Severus grübelte derweil über etwas ganz anderes nach. Wie lang würde er noch auf Hogwarts bleiben? Dumbledore ließe es sicher nicht zu, das er seinen Dienst quittierte und sich aus der Zaubererwelt zurückzog. Sonst würde es doch niemanden interessieren, wenn er sich nach dem 7 Schuljahr des Trios aus dem Staub machte. So langsam, aber sich vernebelte der Alkohol seine Sinne.

„Professor Snape?" Severus hörte von weitem eine Stimme. Er brauchte einen Augenblick um wieder etwas klarer zu werden. „Was ist denn?" fragte er brummend. „Ihr Essen wird kalt, essen Sie schnell."

Snape glaubte sich verhört zu haben, er hatte doch nichts...

„Ich habe nichts bestellt!" fauchte er gereizt. „Geht aufs Haus", entgegnete die Bedienung knapp und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort. Argwöhnisch musterte er den Teller. Wollte ihn hier irgendjemand mästen? Vor einigen Wochen dieses Frühstück und jetzt dieses, was auch immer es darstellen sollte. Snape sah sich kurz prüfend um, dabei streifte sein Blick Hermine, die mit einem Buch an einem anderen Tisch saß. 'Ob...' Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Snape schüttelte mit dem Kopf und begann zu Essen. Dabei verzog er das Gesicht 'Igitt, ist das widerlich... war das Essen hier nicht einmal gaumenfreundlicher?' Wenn dann war das wohl vor seiner Zeit gewesen.

Hermine sah über den Rand des Buches zu Snape. Wenigstens aß er jetzt etwas. Nicht das er plötzlich Bekanntschaft mit dem Fußboden machte. Hermine wusste selbst nicht warum sie das dachte, aber das war jetzt egal, dieses Buch musste jetzt gelesen werden.

Missmutig schob Severus den leeren Teller weit von sich. Nein für die nächsten Jahre würde er nichts mehr essen.

Prüfend sah Hermine auf ihre Uhr, nun war es an der Zeit wieder zurück ins Schloss zu gehen.

Sie packte die Bücher wieder ein, bezahlte und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

„Granger!"

Abrupt zuckte die junge Gryffindor zusammen. Eins beherrschte ihr Meister der Zaubertränke wirklich sehr gut, plötzlich zu erscheinen und einen zu Tode erschrecken. „Was gibt es Professor?" fragte Hermine und drehte sich dabei langsam zu ihm um. Er schien etwas abwesend zu sein.

„Granger, Sie waren doch auch gerade in den drei Besen, wer hat für mich etwas zum Essen bestellt?"

Hermine zuckte unwissend mit den Schulter. „Ich weiß es nicht Professor, das Buch war so spannend."

Snapes Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Lügen Sie mich nicht an Granger!" Hermines Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich. „ß.!" zischelte Hermine und versuchte dabei besonders furchteinflößend zu wirken, was Snape wohl nicht sehr beeindruckte, denn er erdolchte Hermine mit seinem bösartigen Ausdruck. „Es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, das Sie lügen Miss Granger", brummte Snape vorwurfsvoll. „Was soll das denn heißen? Ich lüge nie!" Okay, das war gelogen. „Granger", presste Severus durch seine Zähne und musterte Hermine dabei finster. „Das Sie nie lügen, war wohl die größte Lüge überhaupt, die Ihren Mund verlassen hat, Granger!" Hermine fröstelte es bei seinem kalten Gesichtsausdruck, aber sie ließ sich nichts anmerken. „Als würden Sie nie lügen Professor Snape", zischelte Hermine gereizt, wie gerne wäre sie Snape jetzt an die Gurgel gesprungen.

„Geht zurück nach Hogwarts, bevor ich euch Hauspunkte abziehen muss, Miss Granger."

Oh, da musste sich Hermine nicht lange bitten lassen, sie drehte sich um, lief einige Meter voran.

„Das tun Sie doch sowieso Professor", fauchte Hermine und wieder ließ Hermine ihren Zaubertränkemeister einfach stehen. Eigentlich hatte Severus ihr einiges an den Kopf werfen wollen, doch da seine Schülerin sich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte, musste er seinen Ärger runter schlucken.

Mit sehr schlechter Laune trat Hermine den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts an. Das hatte man davon, wenn man einmal freundlich zu Snape war.

Hermine hätte ihm ja unmöglich sagen können, das sie für ihn das Essen bestellt hatte. Das wäre mindestens genauso peinlich, wie die furchtbar unwichtige Sache auf dem Weihnachtsball, die für Hermine absolut nie passiert war. Hoffentlich dachte ihr arroganter Professor auch so und behielt diese unbedeutende Sache schön für sich. Kaum zurück in Hogwarts, beschloss Hermine sofort baden zu gehen, um einfach diese sehr überflüssigen Gedanken an ihren Zaubertränkemeister loszuwerden.

Severus versuchte, zurück in seinen Gemächern die Gedanken die einfach viel zu frei waren, auf eine andere Weise loszuwerden. Er hatte nun eine Verabredung mit einer Flasche Rotwein. Natürlich war Alkohol nicht die beste Lösung, aber sie vernebelte für einige Stunden seine Sinne.

Snape bezahlte am nächsten Morgen den Alkoholgenuss mit einem ziemlichen Kater. Schwerfällig stand der dunkelhaarige Professor auf und schleppte sich mühselig in das Bad. Ausgerechnet heute musste er die Gänge beaufsichtigen. Das er es vergessen hatte, ärgerte Snape jetzt noch mehr.

„10 Punkte Abzug für unsittliches Verhalten in den Gängen", fuhr er zwei Ravenclaws an, die sofort voneinander ab ließen und sich prompt aus dem Staub machen.

Hermine lief mindestens ebenso zerknirscht durch die Gänge. Geschlafen hatte sie in der vergangenen Nacht sehr wenig. Träge ging sie um die nächste Ecke und lief ausgerechnet in die Arme, in die sie jetzt am wenigsten wollte. In die ihres Professors. 'Oh nein...' dachte sie und hob langsam ihren Kopf.

„Gra..."

Snape setzte zwar an um sich lautstark zu beschweren, doch das war auf einmal nicht mehr möglich.

_A.K.: Wenn es euch gefallen hat, hinterlasst doch ein Review. Have a nice Day ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Mimorin**:** Danke für dein Review, das mit schnellen Zeitwechsel versuch ich in meinem aktuellen Chap. zu vermeiden, da ich schon weiter bin, als ich hier veröffentlich habe ;). Viel Spaß mit Chap 4. :)_

* * *

Denn nun war es Severus der sich in Hermines Augen verlor. Sie legte den Kopf schief und musterte ihren Professor skeptisch. Warum sah er sie denn so komisch an? Als wäre er nicht mehr wirklich bei sich.

Hermine löste sich von ihm, da ihr seine Nähe doch etwas zu viel wurde.

„Professor Snape?" Severus reagierte zunächst gar nicht, erst als Hermine versuchte sich aus dem Staub zu machen.

„10 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin", murmelte sie. Snape kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, als hätte er sich verhört. „Granger!" Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie standen mir im Weg Professor Snape." Severus versuchte sie finster anzusehen. „Sie haben gar nicht das Recht, mir Punkte abzuziehen Miss Granger." Hermine hatte jetzt überhaupt keine Lust auf eine Diskussion und setzte ihren Weg fort. „Ist doch egal Professor, ich muss nun weiter", flötete Hermine, als hätte sie nichts getan und wäre die Unschuld vom Lande. Was sollte denn das jetzt? Hermine konnte ihn doch nicht schon wieder hier stehen lassen. Und überhaupt, warum ließ Hermine ihn stehen und nicht er sie?! Aber seiner Schülerin jetzt nachzulaufen würde etwas peinlich werden, darum setzte er seinen Weg brummelnd fort.

Hermine spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Woher nahm sie eigentlich den Mut, sich so gegen Snape zu wehren? Früher war sie eher etwas eingeschüchtert von seiner imposanten, dunklen Erscheinung gewesen, aber heute? Ihr Zaubertränkeprofessor war ja auch eher was zum Fürchten. Seine dunklen Augen, das lange schwarze Haar, welches sein blasses Gesicht noch bleicher wirken ließ. Snapes schwarze Kleidung unterstrich dieses Bild eines bösartigen Magiers geradezu.

Seit dem Fall Voldemorts war Snape zwar frei von seinen Pflichten, aber es schien ihn sehr verändert zu haben.

Nicht nur Hermine hatte es gemerkt, sondern auch Harry. Snapes Augen waren leer ohne ein Gefühl von Trauer oder Glück. Hermine seufzte, irgendwie musste es weiter gehen. Jetzt musste sie nur noch in die Bibliothek, danach ging es weiter mit einem weiteren Lernmarathon

Severus machte sich auf den Weg ins Lehrerzimmer. Hoffentlich war Dumbledore nicht dort und wollte ihn wieder mit seinen neuen Kekssorten als Versuchskaninchen missbrauchen. Missmutig öffnete er die Tür, war dann aber erleichtert das Albus sich wohl nicht im Lehrerzimmer befand.

Der gute Schulleiter war zwar sehr weise, aber wenn es um Süßes ging, dann freute sich Albus wie ein kleiner Junge.

Snape ließ sich am Tisch nieder und organisierte sich erst einmal einen Kaffee.

Nun saß er wieder ganz alleine in einem Raum, aber wollte er auch etwas anderes? Nein. Wieder einmal drifteten Severus Gedanken ab, in die Vergangenheit, in seinen Schmerz. In eine einnehmende Trauer die ihn gefangen nahm. Snape vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und atmete tief durch. Der finale Kampf hatte allen sehr zugesetzt, aber gemeinsam hatten sie es dann doch geschafft. Severus wäre beinahe dabei umgekommen. Natürlich würde Snape es nie zugeben, das ihm genau das lieber gewesen wäre. Oft plagten den Zaubertränkemeister noch Schlaflosigkeit und Albträume. Trotz seiner Sehnsucht für immer ein zu schlafen, wünschte er sich jemanden der ihn einfach in die Arme schloss und ihm Halt gab. Es gab nie wirklich eine Frau für ihn, außer Lily, aber die hatte sich für Harrys Vater entschieden und Voldemort hatte sie auf dem Gewissen. Ihm fehlte Lily sehr, warum war alles so gekommen, warum hatte alles so kommen müssen? Bei dem Gedanken an sie blutete Severus Herz.

Viele hatten nach dem Sieg über Voldemort neu angefangen, die anderen lebten weiter so wie sie es immer getan hatten, aber Snape fühlte sich versuchte gar nicht mehr, sich zu ändern. Warum auch und vor allem für wen sollte sich Severus ändern. Seine Familie war tot, auf ihn wartete keiner mehr. Mit einem leeren Ausdruck in den Augen schob er seine leere Kaffeetasse von sich.

Schließlich hatte er noch die Aufsicht und es gab sicher ein paar Schüler, denen man ein paar Punkte abziehen konnte.

„Hermine aufstehen!" rief Ginny ihrer schlafenden Freundin zu. „Wofür sollte ich aufstehen?" kam es dumpf unter der Decke hervor. „Heute ist Heiligabend. Du solltest langsam aufstehen, die Spezialitäten warten nicht auf uns. Harry und Ron auch nicht."

Genervt rollte Hermine mit den Augen und krabbelte verschlafen aus dem Bett. „Du solltest mich inzwischen kennen Ginny", zischelte Hermine. „Ach ja du magst es ja nicht wenn wir mit den Jungs zusammen sitzen", antwortete sie seufzend. „Ich muss nicht unbedingt dabei zusehen, wie ihr Körperflüssigkeiten austauscht." Ginnys Augen weiteten sich. „Mine!!!" Zuerst verstand Hermine Ginnys Reaktion nicht, bis dann der Groschen fiel. „Ich redete eigentlich von Küssen und nicht von dem, woran du gerade gedacht hast", entgegnete sie schmunzelnd.

„Und ich dachte schon." Hermine hob die Augenbrauen und beschloss ihren bissigen Kommentar für sich zu behalten. Nachdem Ginny zum Frühstück verschwunden war, machte sich Hermine auf den Weg ins Bad. Beim Blick in den Spiegel zuckte Hermine etwas zusammen. 'Ich sah auch schon mal besser aus', dachte die junge Gryffindor sich schmunzelnd und machte sich fertig für den Tag, auf den gar keine Lust hatte. Im Gegensatz zu den Schülern, waren alle Lehrer schon seit 6 Uhr Morgens auf den Beinen. Gelangweilt saß Severus am äußersten Rand des Tisches und beobachtete sein Toastbrot. Er schien beinahe darauf zu warten, das es irgendwas tat. Albus und Minerva musterten den Zaubertränkemeister. Natürlich hatte Severus das Starren seiner älteren Kollegen schon bemerkt, aber er versuchte es gekonnt zu ignorieren, doch als Hermine die große Halle betrat zog sie sofort die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Zaubertränkemeisters auf sich.

Hermine ließ sich mit einem leisen Seufzen am Tisch der Gryffindors nieder und beschäftigte sich sogleich mit einer Scheibe Toast. Auch Snape musterte seine Scheibe Toast wieder, vielleicht war so eine Scheibe doch nicht so falsch. Sein Magen weigerte sich zwar, aber die klitzekleine Scheibe konnte er ja runter würgen.

Gedankenverloren stocherte Hermine in ihrem Spiegelei herum. „Dein Ei lebt nicht Hermine, du musst es nicht um die Ecke bringen", lachte Ron während er Hermine beim Essen beobachtete. „Ach nicht? Wie langweilig, dabei war es mein größer Traum dieses Spiegelei um die Ecke zu bringen, jetzt muss ich ihn wohl begraben", erwiderte Hermine trocken und Harry biss sich kichernd auf die Unterlippe. „Hör auf Mine, bitte hör auf", lachte er und hielt sich den Bauch.

Schon war die schlechte Stimmung, die Hermine vorhin noch hatte verflogen. Snape dagegen machte wieder ein Gesicht wie 7 Tage Regen Wetter.

„Ihr entschuldigt mich", brummte Snape seinen Kollegen zu und machte sich sofort durch die Hintertür aus dem Staub.

Während alle unter dem Bäumen in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen saßen, zog es Hermine eher in die große Halle, in der ein paar einzelne Schüler an den Tischen saßen und sich mit anderen Dingen beschäftigten, wie lesen oder einfach nur ein Gespräch führen.

Hermine hatte sich ein paar Plätzchen und einen warmen Früchtetee geholt und machte es sich nun einem der Tische bequem.

Ihre Freunde saßen jetzt sicher oben und turtelten mit ihren Freundinnen. Nein da gab es wirklich besseres als das 5 Rad am Wagen zu sein. Nach einer Weile ließ sie den Blick schweifen. Nicht ein Lehrer war in der großen Halle zu sehen.

'Die sind wohl auch ganz gut beschäftigt heute Abend, na mir soll es recht sein.' Doch wie sollte es auch anders sein. Severus Snape musste natürlich in die große Halle kommen. Schon als Hermine ihn sah, wünschte sie sich an einen anderen Ort. Ja, so hatte sie sich Weihnachten vorgestellt.

Snape verzog das Gesicht. Was machte denn die Granger hier und warum war sie nicht bei ihren Freunden? Snape beschloss das es ihn nicht zu interessieren hatte, so ließ er sich an einem der hinteren Tische nieder und zog ein Buch heraus, in das er seine nicht gerade kleine Nase steckte.

'Was er wohl liest?' Hermine reizte es ja zu fragen, was ihr Zaubertränkemeister da las. Aber wirklich Mut zu fragen hatte sie nicht, also wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Buch zu.

Doch Hermine konnte sich es nicht verkneifen immer und immer wieder zu ihrem Lehrer, der sehr mit seinem Buch beschäftigt zu sein schien. Nach und nach lehrte sich auch die Halle wieder.

„Granger, was ist denn so interessant?"

Hermine fuhr erschrocken herum und sah direkt in die Augen ihres Lehrers, der sich zu ihr herunter gebeugt hatte und sehr nahe war. Hermines Herz schlug bis zum Hals und sie wagte kaum zu atmen. Warum musste er ihr auch so nahe kommen?

'Er treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn! Reiß dich zusammen Hermine Granger.'

Sie räusperte sich und versuchte etwas Abstand zu gewinnen, was allerdings in dieser Position nicht so einfach war.

„Nichts Professor Snape, rein gar nichts", zischte Hermine gepresst. „Ach ja?" fragte er todernst. „Weshalb haben Sie dann permanent zu mir gesehen Miss Granger?"

Hermine schluckte und zwang sich zu einem unsicherem Lächeln.

'Warum lächle ich jetzt?!' Sie räusperte sich. „Weil es mich interessiert hat welches Buch Sie lesen", antwortete Hermine und hätte am liebsten ihren Kopf direkt auf die Tischplatte fallen lassen. Peinlich! Snape hob die Hand in die Richtung von Hermines Gesicht. Starr vor Schreck riss Hermine die Augen weiter auf. 'W-wa-was macht er da?' Snapes Hand glitt geschmeidig an ihrem Kopf vorbei.

„Danke für das Gebäck Miss Granger", sagte er zuckersüß und nahm langsam etwas Abstand ein.

'Was war das denn jetzt?' Hermine schluckte merklich.

„Sie wollten wissen was ich lese Miss Granger?" begann Snape ruhig, was Hermine doch etwas stutzig werden ließ. Seit wann war Snape denn so ruhig? „Wenn Sie es mir sagen Professor Snape."

Severus nahm das Buch heraus und legte es Hermine auf den Tisch. „Nichts besonderes wie Sie sehen Miss Granger."

Hermine musterte das Buch. 'Hab ich es mir doch gleich gedacht, wie sollte es auch anders bei Professor Snape sein. Ein Buch über Zaubertränke.'

Vorsichtig nahm sie es in ihre Hände und warf einen Blick hinein. Das hörte sich doch gleich ganz anders an.

Snape ließ sich langsam am Tisch neben Hermine nieder, worauf sie etwas schlucken musste. 'Hat er nichts zu tun?'

Er wollte ihr das Buch eigentlich wieder abnehmen, aber sie entzog es ihm. „Miss Granger", murmelte er unruhig, denn dieses Buch hatte für einen besonderen Wert. „Einen Augenblick Professor Snape, ich möchte das kurz nachlesen", murmelte Hermine in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Könnten Sie mir das bitte näher erklären?" Hermine legte das Buch auf den Tisch und musterte ihn abwartend.

Snape seufzte nur, beugte sich dann aber zu Hermine herüber und machte sich daran es der jungen Gryffindor zu erklären.

Hermine wollte es nicht zugeben, aber sie war schon beeindruckt von Snapes Wissen über Zaubertränke und heute erklärte er ihr es sogar, der Hauslehrer der Slytherins erklärte ihr, einer Gryffindor etwas.

Musste wohl am Heiligabend liegen. Er hatte ja anscheinend auch nicht wirklich jemanden mit dem er diesen Abend verbringen konnte, aber es ging Hermine ja nichts an mit wem Severus Snape die Weihnachtszeit verbrachte.

Im Gegensatz zu Hermine konnte sich Severus schon denken, warum sie hier allein mit ihm in der großen Halle saß und nicht mit ihren Freunden oben im Gryffindorturm.

„Vielen Dank für die Erklärung Professor Snape", bedankte sich Hermine höflich und griff nach einem Plätzchen, Severus hatte genau die gleiche Idee und ihre Hände berührten sich dabei.

Hermine zuckte abrupt zusammen und hüstelte verlegen. „'Tschuldigung", hauchte Hermine und senkte ihren Kopf um Snape nicht ansehen zu müssen. Auch er schien etwas verlegen zu sein, aber er würde das natürlich nie zugeben.

Eine bedrückende Stille trat ein, doch Snape hielt die nicht lange aus. „Sie feiern nicht Miss Granger?" fragte er beinahe beiläufig. Severus versuchte es möglichst desinteressiert klingen zu lassen. „Nein, ich mag Weihnachten nicht so, alle sind so übertrieben fröhlich und die Geschenke sind nicht so wichtig für mich."

Snape war erstaunt. Er hätte Hermine in dem Thema anders eingeschätzt. „Geschenke sind nicht alles, nicht wahr Miss Granger?" meinte er darauf tonlos, worauf Hermine nur leicht nickte.

Plötzlich fiel Hermine ein, das sie etwas oben im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum vergessen hatte und sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf.

„Ich muss mal kurz nach oben und etwas holen", murmelte sie und donnerte im nächsten Moment gegen die Tür.

„Wer hat die Tür da hingestellt?" brabbelte Hermine und machte Bekanntschaft mit dem Fußboden.

* * *

_A.K.: Wenn es euch gefallen hat, hinterlasst doch ein Review. Have a nice Day ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

Severus wollte gerade seine Stimme erheben, schon war es passiert. Hermine war gegen die Tür gelaufen. Sollte er Hermine jetzt einfach auf dem Boden liegen lassen und sich aus dem Staub machen, denn sie ließ ihn ja auch immer wieder stehen. Doch auf der anderen Seite hatte er eine Pflicht als Lehrer und er durfte sie nicht einfach liegen lassen.

Snape erhob sich und schritt langsam auf Hermine, die wohl ohnmächtig auf dem Boden lag zu.

Er ging neben ihr auf die Knie und stupste sie vorsichtig an der Schulter an. „Miss Granger, aufwachen", murmelte er. 'Na toll, jetzt träume ich schon von Snape und warum sagt er das ich aufwachen soll? Ich sollte nicht so viele Plätzchen essen, die bekommen mir nicht', dachte Hermine noch völlig benommen und öffnete langsam die Augen.

'Träume ich oder ist das wirklich Professor Snape?' Severus musterte die wach werdende Hermine, es sah zu komisch aus, wie sie mit halb geöffneten Augen um sich sah.

„Wo bin ich?" fragte Hermine leise und hielt sich dabei den Kopf. „In der großen Halle Miss Granger, Sie sind gegen die Tür gerannt." Entgeistert starrte Hermine ihren Professor an. 'Macht der Witze, wie peinlich.' Severus hielt Hermine die Hand hin und sie ließ sich aufhelfen.

„Alles in Ordnung oder müssen sie ausgerechnet heute in den Krankenflügel?" Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Scheint alles okay zu sein Professor Snape. Dankeschön", antwortete Hermine und rieb sich über die Stirn.

„Ich werde wohl jetzt auch besser zu Bett gehen, wenn Sie mich entschuldigen Professor", fügte Hermine leise hinzu. Sie versuchte zu verdrängen, was gerade und in den letzten Tagen passiert war. Sie musste lernen und das war eine gute Möglichkeit sich davon abzulenken. „Einen schönen Abend noch Professor Snape, die Plätzchen können Sie haben, aber nur wenn Sie möchten." Hermine nahm ihre Bücher und ließ ihren Professor wieder einmal stehen und das schmeckte ihm gar nicht. „Ich gebe es auf", zischelte Snape murmelnd. Severus nahm sich noch eines der Plätzchen, löschte die Lichter in der großen Halle und machte sich auf den Weg in seine Gemächer.

Der Alkohol war heute wieder eine Lösung um sich etwas die Sinne zu benebeln.

„Du bist waaaaaas?!" Ginny starrte Hermine entgeistert an. „Du bist gegen die Tür gerannt, wie hast du denn das geschafft?" Unsicher zuckte Hermine mit den Schultern. „Da bin ich mir selbst nicht so sicher, ich wollte hoch in den Gryffindorturm und war mit den Gedanken irgendwie nicht richtig da." Sie räusperte sich. „Und Snape hat sich über dich gebeugt als du wieder aufgewacht bist? Er wollte nicht zufällig eine Mund – zu Mund Beatmung machen?" Entsetzt musterte Hermine ihre Freundin. Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie Snape seinen Mund auf den ihren presste. Bei dem Gedanken wurde es Hermine ganz anders. „Na zum Glück nicht! Er hat mich nur angesprochen und nach meinem Befinden gefragt, dann habe ich mich schnell aus dem Staub gemacht, welch ein Glück das er mir nicht nach gelaufen ist."

Ginny nahm Hermine mitfühlend in den Arm und klopft ihr auf die Schulter. Die beiden Freundinnen beschlossen den Abend noch mit Süßigkeiten und einigen kleinen Spielchen ausklingen zu lassen.

Nun war sie wieder da, Scarlett DuVall, eine der arrogantesten Slytherins die es noch in Hogwarts gab. Bei ihren Hausgenossen geliebt und bei den anderen Schülern gefürchtet. An jedem Finger hatte sie einen ihrer Mitschüler, wenn nicht noch mehr. Das Trio schien aber davon eher unbeeindruckt. Denn es gab mehr als genug aufgeblasene, arrogante Slytherins in dieser Schule, natürlich hatte sich gerade für dieses Haus einiges geändert, auch weil Snape ein Doppelleben geführt hatte. Doch darüber verlor keiner ein Wort, sie wagten es nicht einmal.

Scarlett musterte alle die ihr über den Weg liefen, derart abfällig das die anderen Schüler lieber das Weite suchten, als sich mit der Slytherin anzulegen. Sie hatte einige Zeit in einem Hospital verbringen müssen, aber darüber verlor Scarlett nie ein Wort, es ging ja niemanden etwas an.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen, als Scarlett an ihnen vorbei lief. „Mich wundert ja das sie noch gerade laufen kann, so hoch wie sie ihre Nase trägt Harry", kicherte Hermine. „Vielleicht muss sie bald in den Krankenflügel, wegen ihrer Nackenstarre, die sie so oder so irgendwann bekommt."

Ron stand sowieso nun etwas anders zu den Slytherins, da er ja mit einer seit dem Fall Voldemorts liiert war. Zwar gab es zu Anfang etwas Anfeindungen, aber inzwischen hatte sich das auch gelegt.

Aber auch Ron wurde ein Opfer der Anfeindungen von Scarlett, für die ging das überhaupt nicht. Eine Slytherin mit so einem verarmten Gryffindor. In ihren Augen ging das überhaupt nicht, so etwas war überhaupt nicht tragbar.

Snape befand sich in seinem Klassenzimmer und beschäftigte sich gelangweilt mit einem Buch. Wieder war er mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders, wie so oft in der letzten Zeit. Diese übertriebene gute Laune, die allgemein in Hogwarts zu herrschen schien, konnte er nicht teilen. Es widerte Snape gerade zu an. Er gehörte nicht zu den Menschen, die sich von dieser Laune anstecken ließen. Selbst das Trio schien von dieser Laune genervt zu sein. Denn die verhielten sich in Snapes Augen und das sollte schon etwas heißen, normal.

„Na sieh mal einer an, das Schlammblut", höhnte Scarlett, nachdem ihr Harrys beste Freundin aufgefallen war. In Hogwarts kannte man das Trio und es würde sich auch nie ändern. Hermine rollte gelangweilt mit den Augen. „Nichts zu tun DuVall?" fragte Harry spitz. „Mund zu Potter, mit dir hat keiner geredet", fauchte Scarlett und verschränkte die Arme. Hermine musterte Scarlett nur kurz. Sie nahm die Schülerin aus Slytherin nicht besonders ernst, was wohl Scarlett ziemlich auf die Palme brachte. Es war nun einmal wirklich leichter, jemanden zu quälen der Angst hatte, Hermine hatte im Gegensatz zu ihren anderen Opfern Selbstbewusstsein und musste ausgerechnet mit Harry Potter befreundet sein.

„Schlammblut ich rede mit dir!" Die junge Gryffindor legte den Kopf schief. „Reden? Das einzige was du tust, ist mich zu beleidigen." Scarlett zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und wenn schon, du hast es ja nicht anders verdient, du wertloses Schlammblut."

Auch nach Voldemorts Sturz, konnten sich einige Slytherins das Gehabe um ihre meist reinblütige Abstammung nicht verkneifen. Gerade Scarlett war so eine, die sich viel auf ihre Herkunft einbildete. „Wenn du meinst", entgegnete Hermine desinteressiert. Harry musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. Hermine ging so trocken und gelangweilt mit Scarlett um, das man wirklich schon im Gesicht der Slytherin erkennen konnte, das sie Hermines Desinteresse total auf die Palme brachte.

„Du kannst dich nur wehren Granger, wenn du Potter an der Seite hast", spuckte sie ihr abfällig entgegen. Hermine erhob sich und drehte ihr den Rücken zu. „Das sagt genau die Richtige, die eine ganze Schar von Mitschülern um sich braucht, damit sie sich besser fühlen kann, schließe nicht von dir auf andere Scarlett", sagte Hermine leise und deutete Harry an das sie jetzt am besten weitergehen sollten. Denn auch Harry machte nicht gerade den Anschein, das er große Lust auf eine Diskussion mit dieser Slytherin hatte.

„Granger, habe ich dir erlaubt zu gehen?" zischte Scarlett. Hermine tat das was sie in diesem Momenten am besten konnte. Stolz zu zeigen und sie einfach zu ignorieren. „GRANGER! Du feiges Stück Dreck, hast du nicht genug Mumm dich mit mir anzulegen?"

Erneut rollte Hermine mit den Augen, Harry tat es ihr gleich. Warum sollten sie sich mit einer Person auseinander setzen, die eine Gruppe um sich brauchte um stark zu sein.

„Na wartet, kommt wir machen die fertig!"

Sofort lief die Gruppe von einigen Slytherins hinter den beiden Gryffindors her. Gerade als die Slytherins ihre Zauberstäbe auspackten kreuzte Professor Snape ihren Weg.

Hermine und Harry waren zum Glück schon aus der Reichweite und auf den Weg zu ihrem Turm.

„Was soll das werden, wenn es fertig ist Miss DuVall?" fragte Snape skeptisch. „Wir wollen einigen Gryffindors die Meinung geigen", erwiderte Scarlett zuckersüß auf die Frage ihres Hauslehrers hin.

„Sie wissen schon, das Duelle in den Gängen verboten sind Miss DuVall?"

Etwas erstaunt über Snapes Reaktion, steckten eine der Slytherins ihre Zauberstäbe lieber sofort wieder ein. Snape zog zwar seinen Schützlingen keine Punkte ab, aber es reichte schon das er die Stimme erhoben hatte. Ehrlich gesagt hatte Severus momentan keine Lust sich mit den Kollegen aus den anderen Häusern auseinander zu setzen, wenn seine Schüler wieder einmal Mist bauten.

Auch Scarlett ließ ihren Zauberstab verschwinden. Aber irgendwann würde sie sich für Hermines Ignoranz rächen.

„Die DuVall ist wieder da?" Ron verzog das Gesicht. Einmal hatte sie ihn schon angegriffen und dafür wurde die Slytherin nicht bestraft. So ging es jedem der sich mit ihr anlegte. Besonders weil Rons Freundin aus Slytherin war.

„Ja aber sie ist wie immer und hat sich nicht geändert, Scarlett braucht immer noch ihre kleinen Hündchen, denn ohne die ist sie ja schwach." Ron lachte bei der Vorstellung von unzähligen kleinen Kläffern, die hinter Scarlett her liefen. Hermine lag, wie so oft mit einem Buch auf dem Sofa und schüttelte den Kopf über ihre Freunde. „Lasst sie doch einfach, ich reagiere schon gar nicht mehr auf ihre Beleidigungen. Die Ziege hat sonst nichts zu tun und lässt ihren Frust eben an uns anderen aus."

In ein paar Stunden würde das neue Jahr anfangen, darauf freuten sich eigentlich alle Schüler. Selbst Hermine konnte es eigentlich nicht mehr abwarten, das dieses Jahr endlich zu Ende gehen würde. Die Prüfungen würden auch bald anstehen und das war für Hermine wieder ein besonderer Ansporn in der nächsten Zeit wieder ihre Nase in die Bücher zu stecken und sich noch mehr Wissen an zueignen. Denn für sie gab es zur Zeit nur noch schlafen und die Abschlussprüfungen.

„Wir feiern heute in der großen Halle oder was meinst du Mine?" Sie zuckte unschlüssig mit den Schultern. „Ich nehme es mal an, hier haben wir ja nicht genug Platz, wenn die anderen noch mit uns feiern." Ron lag ziemlich erschöpft auf einem der Sofas und versuchte irgendwie zu entspannen. „Könnt ihr vielleicht leise sein?" fragte er brummelnd. „Das kommt davon wenn man zu viel von dem Zeug isst", erwiderte Harry etwas schnippischer darauf. „Ich habe überhaupt nicht soviel davon gegessen", entgegnete Ron halbtot und zog ein Kissen über seinen Kopf. „Dann frage ich mich, wie du heute Abend fit für die Party sein willst", grübelte er laut. „Welche Party?" fragte Ron verwundert. „Die Party von der wir hier die ganze Zeit reden Ron." Harry musterte seinen Freund grübelnd. Entweder hatte er wieder viel zu viel gegessen oder Ronald Weasley wurde senil. Bei Ron konnte man ja nie wissen. „Ich bleibe lieber in meinem Bett, mir ist heute nicht nach Party", antwortete Ron und drehte seinen Freunden irgendwelches Zeug murmelnd den Rücken zu.

„Weißt du was Hermine, wir rollen Ron da vorne in die Ecke und legen einen Teppich drüber, dann fällt es nicht weiter auf", schlug Harry vor und Hermine. Sofort stand Ron kerzengerade neben dem Sofa. „Ich bin ja schon wach", brabbelte Ron verschlafen. Eigentlich wollte er nach oben zu seinem Bett krabbeln, aber das waren jetzt nur überflüssige Bewegungen.

Miesepetrig stellte Severus die Bücher in das Regal, auch er musste heute Abend erscheinen, da einer der anderen Lehrer etwas besseres zu tun hatte. Aber es war ja eine gute Möglichkeit einigen Schülern wieder Hauspunkte abzuziehen. In ein paar Stunden würde ein weiteres Jahr in seinem Leben beginnen, das für ihn mehr und mehr überflüssig zu werden schien. Er ließ sich auf einem seiner Sessel nieder. Mit einem stumpfen Ausdruck in seinen Augen musterte er nun ein altes Buch. Dumbledore hatte ihn am vergangenen Abend wieder so sorgenvoll angesehen und genau das nervte Severus sehr. Er wollte einfach nur seine Ruhe vor alles und absolut jedem. Irgendwie hatte der Zaubertränkeprofessor das Gefühl, das Dumbledore das gar nicht zuließ. Aber was brachte es jetzt über Dumbledore nach zu grübeln, er wollte sich noch ein paar Stunden hinlegen, um nicht überflüssigen und vor allem unschönen Gedanken nach zu hängen. Das tat er so oder so oft genug und gesund war es auch nicht wirklich. Mit diesen Gedanken ließ er sich in das Bett fallen.

„Ron nun komm schon, wir wollen hier nicht warten bis wir schwarz sind." Ron schlurfte langsam die Treppe herunter. „Ich komm ja schon, ich komm schon", murmelte der Rothaarige und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. Ginny war im Gegensatz zu Hermine, die noch etwas zu brauchen schien, fertig. Sie saß neben Ron auf dem Sofa blätterte in irgendeiner unscheinbaren Zeitung. „Wie lang braucht Hermine noch?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Woher soll ich das wissen Ron, du weißt wie Frauen sind, sie brauchen etwas länger um sich hübsch zu machen." Er rollte mit den Augen. „Frauen", murmelte er gelangweilt und bekam gleich von seiner Schwester einen Schlag mit der Zeitung. „Autsch, wofür das denn jetzt?" Rons Schwester konnte sich ein freches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Warte nur Ron, ich kann es deiner Freundin gerne erzählen, die würde dir dann schon die Meinung sagen." Rons Augen weiteten sich. Er war froh, wenn es mal weniger stressig mit seiner Freundin war, die konnte manchmal so zickig sein. „Oh nein bloß nicht Ginny, bitte nicht."

Neckisch wackelte Ginny mit den Augenbrauen. „Sei brav Brüderchen, sonst weiß sie es bald."

Ron nickte eifrig, er würde jetzt sicher freundlicher zu den Damen sein.

Nachdem Hermine endlich fertig war, machten sie sich auf den Weg nach unten in die große Halle. Dort kam die Feier so langsam in Gang, ausnahmsweise durften die Schüler heute auch etwas länger auf bleiben, schließlich wollten sie heute in das neue Jahr hinein feiern.

Gelangweilt trottete auch Snape mehr oder weniger zur großen Halle, in der ja heute die Aufsicht übernehmen sollte.

So langsam füllte sich die große Halle und die Silvesterparty kam so langsam in die Gänge. Es wurde getanzt, natürlich Butterbier getrunken und die ein oder anderen Snacks eingenommen.

Augen rollend entfernte Hermine sich von ihren Freunden, als diese mit ihren Freundinnen natürlich wieder irgendwelche Körperflüssigkeiten austauschen mussten. Natürlich wussten diese genau, wie sehr Hermine das auf die Nerven ging und das sie sich dann meistens wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen fühlte, aber sobald sie mit ihren Freundinnen abgelenkt waren, schienen diese Gedanken wie weg geblasen. 'Fällt doch sowieso keinem auf wenn ich hier draußen bin', dachte Hermine frustriert. Sie nahm ihr Glas, sowie ihren Teller um nach draußen zu gehen. Doch vor der Halle war sie nicht alleine, auch ihr Zaubertränkemeister war dort und schien sich zu langweilen.

Allerdings größte sie ihn heute nicht. Das letzte Zusammentreffen in der großen Halle hatte sie noch bestens in der Erinnerung. 'Ignorieren ist die beste Lösung' fand Hermine und beschäftigte sich mit ihrem vollen Teller. Snape hatte kurz einen Blick zu Hermine geworfen. Er selbst war mit seinem Glas Rotwein beschäftigt. Auch er hatte lieber das Weite gesucht, die ganzen Pärchen und dann auch noch Dumbledore, der ihm sicher wieder irgendwelche Süßigkeiten angedreht hätte. Außerdem hatte Minerva wieder angedeutet, das sie mit ihm tanzen wollte. Hier draußen gab es zwar nicht wirklich viel zu tun, aber es war genau richtig um nicht zu sehr genervt zu werden. Doch dann kam ausgerechnet Hermine Granger nach draußen. Ihre Freunde hatten wohl keine Zeit für sie und eigentlich hätte Snape sie sofort wieder in die Halle schicken müssen, doch stumpf in das Glas Rotwein zu gucken und den Gedanken nach zu hängen, war Snape wichtiger. Hermine sah sich gelangweilt im Gang um, ja so hatte sie sich das wieder vorgestellt, Harry und Ron waren gut beschäftigt und sie saß natürlich wieder alleine herum. Sie nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Butterbier und sehnte sich jetzt wirklich nach einem Buch und einer warmen Decke. Sie konnte schon nach oben und ins Bett gehen, doch war das nicht irgendwie eine Flucht vor dem hier unten, außerdem war es Silvester. Eigentlich wartete Hermine nur noch auf die Prüfungen, um dadurch abgelenkt zu sein. Nicht das Hermine eifersüchtig auf ihre Freunde und deren Leben war, sie hatte einfach keine Lust immer das 5 Rad am Wagen zu sein.

Irgendwann sah Snape einfach zu Hermine herüber. Sie schien zu grübeln, jedenfalls legte seine Schülerin ihre Stirn so komisch in Falten.

Nach einer Weile bemerkte Hermine, das sie beobachtet wurde und natürlich auch von wem, aber sie musterte den nicht mehr vorhandenen Inhalt ihres Glases.

„Hier", kam es auf einmal ziemlich leise von der Seite. Hermine hob ihren Kopf, entdeckte zunächst das mit Rotwein gefüllte Glas und dann in das gefühlskalte Gesicht ihres Zaubertränkeprofessors. „Was soll ich damit?" fragte sie überflüssigerweise. Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte, vielleicht möchten Sie etwas trinken Miss Granger, etwas alkoholisches."

Nun war Hermine sicher, das hier ganz gewaltig etwas faul war. Snape war … nett … ja als nett würde sie das bezeichnen. Was hatte er nur vor?

'Ach egal', dachte Hermine und räusperte sich. „Was soll das werden, drehen Sie mir nun die Alkohol an und verpetzen mich?" Snape lachte kalt. „Da haben Sie mich doch glatt durchschaut Miss Granger, nun nehmen sie schon", entgegnete Snape gelangweilt. Etwas stutzig griff Hermine nach Snapes Glas und nippte vorsichtig daran. Sie trank eher selten, bis gar nicht Alkohol. „Wollen Sie gar nicht reingehen Professor und ein paar Schülern Hauspunkte abziehen?" Snape ließ sich mit etwas Abstand zu Hermine auf der Bank nieder. „Warum sollte ich es da drinnen tun, wenn ich es auch hier draußen tun kann." Hermine musterte den Gang. „Oh ja, weil hier ja so viele sind Professor", antwortete sie ironisch.

Nun zog Snape es vor, lieber zu schweigen. Alles andere war in den letzten Stunden dieses Jahres einfach zu viel. Nachdem Hermine, sie wusste selbst nicht warum sie ausgerechnet aus einem Glas getrunken hatte, an dem vorher der Mund ihres Professors gewesen war, das Glas geleert hatte, stellte sie es einfach neben sich.

„Wie spät ist es?" fragte Hermine nach einer langen halben Stunde, der Stille. „22.30 Uhr Miss Granger", sagte Snape beinahe mechanisch. Die junge Gryffindor seufzte. „Na toll, noch so lange, da hätte ich mich ja gleich ins Bett legen können, wäre genauso interessant gewesen, wie hier vor der großen Halle zu sitzen und sich mit irgendwelchem Zeug voll zu stopfen. Harry und Ron würden es nicht einmal merken", murmelte Mine. Snape versuchte sich einen Kommentar hier zu, zu verkneifen. Obwohl ihm ein sehr bissiger auf den Lippen lag. Hermine warf einen kurzen Blick zu ihm, er schien sich irgendetwas zu verkneifen, das erkannte sie genau an seinem zuckendem Mundwinkel, doch nun zog es Hermine vor nicht weiter danach zu fragen. Auch wenn die beiden einsamen Personen lieber schwiegen, ging die Zeit bis zum neuen Jahr doch schneller herum, als es einigen lieb war.

Hermine und Severus befanden sich immer noch vor der großen Halle, als würden sie darauf warten sich aus dem Staub zu machen.

„10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... ein fröhliches und erfolgreiches neues Jahr Hogwarts", riefen Lehrer sowie Schüler, glücklich über den Jahreswechsel, doch die einzigen beiden, deren Freude sich eher in Grenzen hielt lagen...

* * *

_A.K.: Wenn es euch gefallen hat, hinterlasst doch ein Review. Have a nice Day ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

An Samatha Snape& greta-serebro: *lol* Bitteschön ;)

* * *

… schon längst in ihren Betten. Beide waren durch den Alkohol etwas träge geworden und hatten es dann vorgezogen lieber etwas früher ins Bett zu gehen. 'Ich hätte das zweite Glas nicht trinken sollen', dachte Hermine erschöpft während sie sich umzog. Ihre Freunde feierten sicher noch in der großen Halle. 'Sollen sie doch, hat die sowieso nicht interessiert ob ich da war.' Frustriert ließ sich Hermine auf das Bett fallen und zog die Decke gleich etwas höher. Wenn es so weiter ging, würde die junge Gryffindor sicher nicht mehr auf solche Veranstaltungen gehen. Eigentlich hatte Hermine ja viel Geduld, aber nun wollte sie nicht mehr. Aber ob ihre Freunde Verständnis für ihre Lage hatten, das war wieder ein ganz anderes Thema. Sicher würde es wieder Stress geben, doch was sollte Hermine machen, Harry und Ron schienen etwas geblendet. Was heißt etwas, sie hatten irgendwie nur noch Augen für ihre Freundinnen. Natürlich war Hermine unglücklich über diesen Verlauf, doch für sie gab es nur noch die Abschlussprüfungen. Sie standen einfach an erster Stelle und das dies ihren besten Freunden auf die Nerven ging, das wusste Hermine auch. „Dann rede ich nicht mit den beiden, sie werden schon sehen was sei davon haben", murmelte Hermine müde und schloss ihre Augen um noch etwas Schlaf zu bekommen. Snape dagegen war schon seit einigen Minuten im Land der Träume. Er hatte im Gegensatz zu Hermine auch nicht gegrübelt. Auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde, dieser Abend war doch angenehmer verlaufen, als er gedacht hatte. Dumbledores Hang zu gewissem Süßigkeiten musste dieser ja nicht gerade an Severus ausleben, der sich eher weniger aus diesem Zeug machte. Denn der Zaubertränkemeister glaubte nicht so daran, das etwas Zucker seine Stimmung heben würde, da diese sich meist eher am Boden befand, wo sie auch seiner Meinung nach hingehörte. Aber jetzt konnte er sowieso für einige Stunden mal aus der realen in seine Traumwelt flüchten. Auch wenn die nicht immer sehr angenehm war. Meistens schlief Severus sehr schlecht und hatte Albträume, über die er nicht redete, sondern sie eher in sich hinein fraß. Natürlich war genau das der falsche Weg, aber interessierte sich jemand außer der Schulleiter für ihn. Nein, eigentlich nicht. Niemand wartete mehr auf Severus, seine Familie war tot, Freunde hatte er nie wirklich gehabt und Lily... es war vorbei und sie weg. Severus hatte nicht vor sein Herz wieder an eine Frau zu hängen, dafür waren die Erfahrungen die er machen musste, einfach viel zu schmerzhaft. Er würde es nicht ertragen wieder jemanden, den er mit seinem Herzen, seiner Seele, mit jeder Faser seines Körpers liebte, zu verlieren.

„NEIN!" Severus schreckte mitten aus seinen wirren Träumen nach oben und saß kerzengerade in seinem Bett. Schweiß nass sah er sich um. Seine Atmung ging schneller und sein Herz schien aus der Brust springen zu wollen. Und wieder hatte er davon geträumt. Immer und immer wieder tat er es. Ohne das Severus es hätte aushalten hätte können, bahnten sich nun Tränen voller Trauer über das kalkweiße Gesicht des Zaubertränkeprofessors.

Severus schämte sich für diese Tränen, denn es fiel ihm oft genug schwer überhaupt Schwäche zu zeigen. Er zog es vor, lieber der gefühlskalte Professor, dem lieber alle aus dem Weg gingen zu sein, als ein Schwächling den keiner ernst nahm. Die Tränen wollten raus aus ihrem Gefängnis, aber Snape kämpfte dagegen an. Er konnte und wollte jetzt keine Schwäche zeigen. Als würde Severus die schlimmsten und schleierhaftesten Qualen durch leiden, pressten sich die unterdrückten Gefühle und Tränen aus ihm heraus. Er hatte so lange dagegen an gekämpft, nun schien es doch alles aus ihm heraus zu brechen, was er so lange zurück gehalten hatte. Verzweifelt schlug er auf sein Kissen ein, was anderes fand Severus gerade nicht, woran er seine Wut und Verzweiflung auslassen konnte. Doch die Schläge wurden immer kraftloser. So saß er nun auch auf seinem Bett im dunklem Zimmer. Seinen Kopf schwach zwischen den Schultern, seine Hände kraftlos auf dem Kissen. Severus schwarze Haare versteckten sein Gesicht, doch die Tränen die über sein Kinn auf die Decke tropfen verrieten seine Qual, seinen Schmerz. Irgendwann, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ließ Severus sich wieder zurück sinken und zog eines seiner Kissen an sich heran, er schien sich beinahe daran zu klammern.

Erschöpft vom Ausbruch seiner Gefühle übermannte ihn irgendwann die Müdigkeit und er schlief ein.

„Hallo Hermine, wo warst du denn heute Nacht, wir haben dich überall gesucht." Hermine dachte nun gar nicht daran, irgendeine Antwort zu geben. Das Buch war viel interessanter und wichtiger. Das hatten ihre Freunde nun davon. „Hermine hörst du mir zu?" fragte Harry noch einmal. Als wäre Harry gar nicht hier, erhob sich Hermine nun vom Sofa und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort.

„Was ist denn los?" Ron kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, hatten sie etwas falsch gemacht und wenn ja was? Das war ihm doch glatt entfallen.

Deutlich von ihrem Frust gezeichnet legte Hermine sich wieder ins Bett und zog ihre Decke so hoch wie es nur ging. Sie würde jetzt sicher nicht mehr nachgeben, bevor die beiden verstanden wie es ihr dabei ging und wie sie ihre Freunde kannte, wussten sie nicht einmal was eigentlich los war.

'Typisch Jungs', dachte Hermine brummelnd. Ein weiterer Grund, weshalb sie lieber einen Mann, statt einen Jungen wollte. Ein spät pubertärer Mitschüler war eindeutig das Falsche für sie und das wusste Hermine gut genug, selbst wenn ihre Freunde es anders sahen, aber die sahen eh immer alles anders.

„Hermine?" Ginny hatte sich in das Zimmer geschlichen um nach ihrer Freundin zu sehen. „Was ist?" fragte Hermine gereizt.

„Ich wollte eigentlich nur wissen was mit dir los ist, du bist so komisch." Am liebsten hätte Hermine ihr jetzt ein Kissen gegen den Kopf gefeuert, aber sie zog es vor lieber ihrer Freundin den Rücken zu zeigen. Nachgeben würde Hermine dieses Mal nicht, von dem Spiel hatte sie inzwischen wirklich mehr als genug. Natürlich war Ginny nicht dumm und sie verließ das Zimmer wieder, denn sie hatte gemerkt, das es jetzt keinen Sinn hatte irgendein Gespräch mit Hermine zu führen. Aber auch ihr war es ein Rätsel was mit Hermine überhaupt los war.

„Und hat Hermine etwas gesagt?" fragte Ron neugierig, ob Ginny etwas herausbekommen hatte. „Nein, sie ist wohl nicht in der Stimmung mit mir darüber zu reden, sie hat schon fast den gleichen Ton wie Snape drauf." Die beiden Jungs schluckten und sahen sich dabei an. „Ich frage mich wirklich was wir falsch gemacht haben könnten, das sie jetzt so sauer auf uns ist."

Da Snape am heutigen Morgen nicht zum Frühstück erschienen war, machte der Schulleiter sich auf den Weg zu Severus privaten Gemächern. Es schien so verdächtig still, was seinem Zaubertränkemeister überhaupt nicht ähnlich sah. Nachdem auf sein Klopfen nicht reagiert wurde öffnete Albus vorsichtig die Tür um auf alles gefasst zu sein. „Severus?" fragte er in die beengende Stille, die sich auftat. Doch es kam keine Reaktion seines Schützlings. Albus machte sich Sorgen, große Sorgen. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend betrat er das private Schlafzimmer. Um Severus nicht zu erschrecken, trat er sehr langsam auf das Bett des Zaubertränkemeisters zu.

„Severus", sagte er noch einmal leise und hoffte diesmal das er einen Ton von sich gab. Doch Fehlanzeige, wieder kam keine Reaktion. Nun wurde es Albus doch etwas zu viel, denn er wusste wie schlecht Severus seelischer Zustand war. Mit größter Vorsicht zog er langsam die Decke von Severus Gesicht, denn er hatte seinen Kopf darunter versteckt.

„Aufwachen Severus, wach auf." Albus war sehr erleichtert das Snape noch atmete. Träge öffnete der Zaubertränkeprofessor seine Augen. „Albus", flüsterte er verschlafen. „Hattest du wieder diesen Traum?" fragte Albus, nachdem er Severus verquollene Augen gesehen hatte. „Ja... den Traum", sagte er mechanisch und erntete sofort wieder einen sorgenvollen Blick von Albus. „Kannst du mich bitte allein lassen Albus, ich möchte keine Gesellschaft." Wie gut Dumbledore diesen Satz von Severus Snape kannte, immer wenn der Hauslehrer der Slytherins keine Lust auf ein unangenehmes Gespräch hatte, wollte dieser allein sein. „Findest du nicht, das du mal darüber reden solltest, du kannst es nicht andauernd in dich hinein fressen. Das ist ungesund." Severus kroch aus dem Bett und machte sich auf den Weg in das Bad. „Sag mir nicht was ungesund ist Albus, ich weiß es selbst gut genug. Lass mich bitte einfach in Ruhe und geh jemand anderem auf die Nerven." Albus musterte seinen Schützling mitfühlend. „Ich werde dir etwas zum Essen kommen lassen, du musst wenigstens eine Kleinigkeit im Magen haben."

Albus wusste genau, das Severus mit den Augen rollen würde, anders kannte er ihn ja nicht.

„Ich werde eine Vertretung für dich organisieren Severus, du musst dich etwas erholen und mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken."

Nachdem Dumbledore sich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte, ließ Severus sich wieder auf seinem Bett nieder. Wenn Albus eine Vertretung für ihn organisierte, dann musste er auch erst einmal die nächsten Tage nicht mehr arbeiten. Vielleicht war das gar nicht mal so übel sich einfach mal entspannen und nichts tun. Doch er musste immer etwas tun, eine längere Zeit einfach nur ruhig sitzen bleiben, das konnte er nicht mehr.

Da Severus wohl noch einige Zeit auf sein Essen warten musste, worauf er natürlich keinen Hunger hatte, nahm er einfach wieder eine Flasche Wein. Irgendwie hatte Snape das Gefühl, dass Trinken wurde langsam zur Gewohnheit. Er hatte natürlich immer schon etwas getrunken, aber in der letzten Zeit schien es eindeutig mehr zu werden.

Etwas später kam dann sein Essen, aber er stocherte wieder nur lustlos in seinem Mittagessen herum. Natürlich roch es ganz gut, doch so etwas wie Hunger wollte sich nicht einstellen. Severus schob den Teller von sich ohne überhaupt etwas davon gegessen zu haben.

Was sollte er mit dem angefangenen Tag nun anfangen? Einfach nur stupide im Bett sitzen, das wollte Severus nicht tun.

Er machte sich etwas frischer und dann auf den Weg nach draußen. Vielleicht würde ja ein Spaziergang ganz gut tun.

Die frische Luft konnte manchmal wahre Wunder wirken, auch wenn es immer noch kalt draußen war. Snape zog seinen Mantel enger um sich. Warum musste es auch immer so kalt sein? Severus schüttelte mit dem Kopf, na warum war es wohl kalt. Er schob einfach die Gedanken wieder von sich.

„Wo ist dieser verdammte Kater?" Hermine ärgerte sich wieder einmal über ihren Kater, der sich wieder irgendwo herum trieb. Umso erstaunter war Hermine, als sie ihn fand. Ihr Kater war bei ihrem Professor für Zaubertränke. Dieser streichelte ihn vorsichtig hinter den Ohren.

„Ich habe leider nichts für dich, wer auch immer du bist", sagte Snape leise und etwas gelangweilt.

Das durfte wohl nicht wahr sein, was sollte das denn jetzt? Konnte sich dieser Kater nicht einmal benehmen. Immerhin schnurrte dieser gerade Professor Snape an.

Mit verschränkten Armen trat Hermine langsam in den Gang und musterte ihren Kater abwartend, doch dieser ignorierte sie gekonnt. So waren sie nun einmal.

„Komm her Krummbein", rief Hermine. Ihr Kater schien nicht darauf zu reagieren, aber dafür ihr Professor. „Guten Tag", grüßte sie höflich, worauf Snape nur nickte. Wieder trat eine beengende Stille ein, man konnte nur das Schnurren ihres Katers hören. Keiner der beiden schien die Stimme erheben zu wollen, so blieb es beim Schweigen. Severus wandte sich dann wieder dem Kater zu, der sich mit ihm beschäftigte. „Krummbein komm oder willst du nichts fressen?" Nun schien der Kater doch etwas zu zweifeln, etwas zu fressen hörte sich gleich so verführerisch an und bevor er jetzt gar nichts mehr bekommen würde, trat er lieber den Weg zu seiner Besitzerin an. Severus hob kurz seinen Kopf, einen Augenblick lang musterte er Hermine, die seinen Blick erwiderte. Das erste Mal sah sie etwas Trauer in seinen Augen. Vorsichtig nahm Hermine Krummbein auf ihre Arme. 'Ich glaube das ich mich lieber wieder aus dem Staub machen sollte', dachte Hermine und drehte sich um. Severus selbst ließ sich mit einem leisen Seufzen auf der Bank nieder. Es schien beinahe so, als hätte ihn jegliche Kraft verlassen. Vielleicht war es auch so. Hermine rang mit sich, sollte sie gehen und ihren Professor sitzen lassen oder hier bleiben, aber es wäre doch etwas neues.... Nein! Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Es ging sie nichts an was ihr Professor hatte und an seiner Seele nagte. Aber war weglaufen wirklich das Richtige? Sie räusperte sich. „Einen schönen Tag noch Professor, ich muss noch lernen."

Severus reagierte nur mit einem leichten, abwesenden Nicken darauf. Die junge Gryffindor gab es auf und machte sich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub. Natürlich hatte es sie in den Fingern gejuckt zu fragen was ihn denn beschäftigte, aber das hatte sie nichts anzugehen. Er war ihr Lehrer und sie seine Schülerin.

Nachdem Hermine verschwunden war, ließ Severus seinen Kopf wieder hängen. Er rieb sich über den Nacken und erhob sich so langsam, als würde er eine tonnenschwere Last zu tragen haben. Mit einem leeren Ausdruck in seinen Augen machte Severus einen kleinen Rundgang durch die Schule. Snape wusste auch das Dumbledore recht hatte und er irgendwann reden musste. Doch Severus wollte keine Schwäche zeigen, das sah ihm auch nicht ähnlich. Irgendwann blieb der Zaubertränkemeister an einem der Fenster stehen und beobachtete die schneebedeckte Landschaft. In einigen wenigen Tagen hatte Severus Geburtstag. Feiern würde er jedenfalls nicht. Was gab es denn überhaupt noch zum feiern? Ein weiteres Lebensjahr in seinem Leben, das für ihn mehr oder weniger ein Klotz am Bein war. Er wollte nicht einmal ein Geschenk, schon das war für ihn mehr oder weniger überflüssig. Warum ließ er sich so gehen? Normalerweise war Severus ein Kämpfer, er machte weiter auch wenn es ihm dabei selbst nicht so gut ging, aber wofür sollte Snape jetzt noch kämpfen? Für wen sollte er leben? Es gab doch niemanden. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und lehnte sich an die eiskalte Fensterscheibe. Seine Finger glitten langsam über das Glas, als würde er diese Kälte in sich aufnehmen wollen. Kälte... das einzige was Severus noch fühlte, war die Kälte, die Einsamkeit und der unendliche Schmerz, welcher nicht mehr aufzuhören schien. Die Träume holten ihn nun fast nächtlich ein, an einen ruhigen Schlaf, war auch nicht mehr zu denken und wenn Severus mal eine Nacht durchschlafen wollte, dann machte er Gebrauch von Schlaftränken, die ihn auch noch etwas entspannten.

Von weitem hörte Severus eine Stimme, doch er konnte sie nicht einordnen.

„Potter", presste Snape über die Lippen. Harry erschrak etwas, als Snape sich langsam zu ihm umdrehte. „Ist Ihnen nicht gut?" fragte Harry vorsichtig. Okay Snape hatte ihn nie gut behandelt, er war gerade zu sadistisch gewesen, aber Severus hatte beinahe sein Leben verloren und Harry fand es erschreckend, was er da gerade zu sehen bekam. Snape war noch viel bleicher als sonst, seine Augen schienen leer, gefühllos und kalt. Harry war doch etwas froh, das er Snape atmen hörte, sonst hätte man denken können, das der Professor tot schon längst tot war.

Vorsichtig kam Harry näher. „Professor?" Harry legte seine Hand langsam auf die Schulter von Snape. Er schluckte merklich. Snapes Schulter fühlte sich knochig an. „Professor Snape, sie sollten sich hinlegen." Snapes Mundwinkel zuckte. „Sagen Sie mir nicht was ich tun soll Potter, das weiß ich selbst gut genug", fauchte Severus verärgert. Jetzt nervte ihn auch noch dieser Gryffindor. 'Anscheinend ja nicht, so wie er hier steht und sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten kann', dachte Harry und zog seinen Professor bestimmt vom Fenster weg. Eigentlich wollte sich Snape wehren, aber er hatte es aufgegeben. Harry brachte seinen Professor zu dessen privaten Räumen. Er würde nachher mit Dumbledore darüber reden müssen. Er machte sich sogar etwas Sorgen, aber würde Harry nicht zugeben. Nachdem Harry seinen Professor sicher in dessen Wohnung, ja so konnte man dies nennen, abgeliefert hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zu Albus Dumbledore.

„Professor Dumbledore?" Der Schulleiter löste seine Augen von den Buchstaben in seinem Buch. „Was gibt es Harry?" fragte er leise und deutete auf einen Stuhl, damit Harry sich setzen konnte. „Ich bin gerade Professor Snape begegnet und..." Dumbledore nickte wissend. „Ja es scheint ihm nicht sehr gut zu gehen, das weiß ich auch schon Harry. Ich war heute Mittag bei ihm, da er ja nicht zum Frühstück erschienen ist." Betroffen betrachtete Harry den Boden, er bewunderte Snape für seinen Mut, aber... „Wissen Sie was mit Professor Snape los ist?" fragte Harry vorsichtig. Dumbledore zögerte einen Augenblick, nicht sicher ober er Harry davon erzählen sollte. „Severus hat sich sehr verändert, nun ja, verändert haben wir uns alle, aber er scheint sich aufgegeben zu haben. Fakt ist, das ich nicht mehr an ihn heran komme. Du musst wissen Harry, manche Menschen tun sich schwer über ihre Sorgen zu reden", antwortete er leise und Harry nickte wissend. Das war genug Information und eigentlich ging es Harry ja auch nichts an.

Auch Dumbledore machte sich natürlich Sorgen um seinen Schützling, aber wenn Severus nicht darüber reden wollte, dann hatte es auch keinen Sinn, ihn in die Ecke zu drängen und Snape zu zwingen, darüber zu reden.

Harry blieb noch eine Weile bei seinem Schulleiter und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm.

„Wo warst du denn Harry?" fragte sein Freund, der wie immer mit Essen beschäftigt war. „Bei Dumbledore, ich musste mal mit ihn über … jemanden reden." Harry wollte aus Respekt vor Snape nicht dessen Namen nennen. Aber natürlich war Ron neugierig und er fragte nach. „Wen denn?" Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Es tut mir leid Ron, aber ich möchte darüber wirklich nicht reden, mich geht es eigentlich auch nichts an."

Hermine hörte mit halben Ohr mit. Sie konnte sich schon denken über wen Harry sprach, aber sie hatte ja beschlossen vorerst nicht mehr mit ihnen zu reden.

Einige Stunden später lag Hermine hellwach in ihrem Bett, schlafen konnte sie nicht. Die junge Gryffindor hatte wieder ziemlich lange gelernt und hatte so vieles anderes im Kopf, sie beschloss aufzustehen und noch etwas durch die Schule zu spazieren, vielleicht wurde Hermine durch die frische Luft etwas müder.

Irgendwann kam sie an einem der Gänge vorbei, die eigentlich eher selten benutzt wurden, doch so unbenutzt war dieser heute wohl gar nicht. Jemand saß im Gang und hatte seine Augen auf das Fenster gerichtet. An der Nase erkannte sie natürlich wer es war. Harrys Gesichtsausdruck hatte es schon verraten, das er sich Sorgen machte und sie sah nun auch warum es so war. Snape schien nicht gerade einen gesunde, geschweige den glücklichen Eindruck zu machen. Hermine nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und lief auf ihren Professor zu. „Professor..." Doch Snape unterbrach Hermine sofort. „Sie müssen mich nicht bemitleiden Granger, das hat Potter heute schon genug getan." Sofort rollte Hermine mit den Augen. „Ich wollte Ihnen nur etwas Gesellschaft leisten Professor Snape, mehr nicht, ich kann ja auch wieder gehen", zischelte sie und wandte sich dann ab, um sich wieder einmal aus dem Staub zu machen. „Bleiben Sie hier Miss Granger", erwiderte Snape schwach und müde sich zu wehren.

Hermine wollte sich auch nicht mit Snape streiten, sie war ja nicht so sadistisch wie er.

„Möchten Sie einen Tee Professor?" fragte Hermine nach eine Weile des Schweigens. Snape schüttelte mit dem Kopf und betrachtete das Fensterglas. Was sollte Hermine nun tun? Sie konnte ihn doch unmöglich in den Arm nehmen, wie sie es bei ihren engsten Freunden tat und Snape war ihr Lehrer, dennoch entschloss sie sich ihre Hand auf seinen Arm zu legen. Sofort wanderten Severus Augen zu ihrer Hand. Doch er wehrte sich auch diesmal nicht, er ließ es sogar zu und irgendwie... war es angenehm, aufbauend.

„Warum sind Sie nicht im Bett Miss Granger?" Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin nicht wirklich müde und habe gedacht, das ich durch einen Spaziergang vielleicht etwas schläfriger werde." Snape lachte, aber es war wirklich kein fröhliches Lachen. Sie schluckte unsicher. „Schlafen kann ich auch nicht, zumindest nicht mehr ohne irgendwelche Schlaftränke." Das machte Hermine ohne das sie es wollte, nun doch etwas betroffen.

„Haben Sie schon versucht, vor dem zu Bett gehen etwas zu entspannen, bei einer Tasse Tee, einem Bad oder einfach einem guten Buch?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Auch dies verneinte Severus und musterte irgendeinen Punkt an der Scheibe. „Eigentlich müsste ich Ihnen Hauspunkte abziehen Granger", begann Snape, doch er beendete seinen Satz nicht. „Wieso tun Sie es denn nicht Professor? Gryffindor verliert doch durch Sie die meisten Hauspunkte." Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir macht es keinen Spaß", entgegnete Severus gelangweilt. 'Irgendwas stimmt hier ganz gewaltig, wo ist der Sadist? Wo war Professor Severus Snape?' Das da neben ihr, er schien so in sich gekehrt und in seiner eigenen Welt gefangen, die ihn mit einer Kraft einzunehmen schien, das Severus wohl kaum auf anderes reagierte.

So kannte sie ihn nicht, er war schon immer ziemlich auf brausend und aggressiv gewesen, aber Snape schien so ruhig, zu ruhig für sie und wohl auch Harrys Geschmack.

„Ich werde dann mal gehen." Hermine stand auf. „Die Decke können Sie mir irgendwie zukommen lassen."

Hermine lief langsam den Gang entlang. „Granger..."

* * *

_A.K.: Wenn es euch gefallen hat, hinterlasst doch ein Review. Have a nice Day ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

an greta-serebro: ;) Viel Spaß damit

* * *

'Was ist denn jetzt noch?' dachte Hermine ein klein wenig verärgert darüber, das sich ihr Professor wohl nicht entscheiden konnte. „Ja was ist denn Professor Snape?" Severus schien einen Moment zu zögern, bevor er seine Stimme wieder erhob. „Sind Sie schon müde Miss Granger?" Hermine musterte ihn erstaunt. „Nein, naja eigentlich nicht so wirklich, weshalb fragen Sie?" Snape drehte seinen Kopf zu Hermine. „Wollen Sie noch etwas bleiben?" fragte er leise. Was war das denn? Hatte Snape sie gerade darum gebeten weiter zu bleiben? Hermine zögerte einen Moment. Eigentlich musste sie ja jetzt ins Bett, sie hang sowieso immer ziemlich in dein Seilen nach ihren langen Nächten.

„Na gut", murmelte sie etwas widerwillig und ließ sich wieder neben ihrem Professor nieder. 'Und jetzt?' Severus verschränkte seine Arme und musterte das Fenster. Warum tat er es eigentlich? Hermine fragte gar nicht nach, es interessierte sie ehrlich gesagt auch nicht.

Nach einer Weile, zogen es wohl beide weiterhin vor lieber zu schweigen. Eigentlich wollte sie langsam zurück in den Gryffindorturm, doch würde sie Snape auch gehen lassen? Warum machte Hermine sich eigentlich deshalb Gedanken? Müde rieb sie sich über die Augen. „Müde?" fragte er überflüssigerweise. „Nein, ich reibe mir nur so aus Spaß über die Augen", erwiderte Hermine ironisch. Snape lachte. Während er lachte, gefror Hermine beinahe das Blut in den Adern, dieses Lachen war so kalt und gefühllos. Was ging nur in einem Menschen vor, der so kalt lachte? Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, das Snape immer mehr einem Stein ähnelte. Hermine konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber diese Kälte ließ sie erzittern. Nun wurde ihr die Nähe von Snape doch sehr unangenehm. 'Das habe ich nun davon, das ich auch immer so nett sein muss.' Hermine ärgerte sich nun sehr über sich selbst. Wäre die Gryffindor im Bett geblieben, würde sie jetzt nicht diesem Eisklotz sitzen, der nur auf das Fenster starrte und es lieber vorzog zu schweigen. Man könnte fast denken, das dieses Schweigen erzwungen war. Natürlich war Hermine die verschiedensten Launen von Snape gewöhnt, aber dieses Kälte... „Professor, ich werde nun zu Bett gehen", murmelte Hermine und versuchte dabei möglichst müde zu wirken. Nun schien Snape ihr auch nicht mehr widersprechen zu wollen, er nickte nur stumm. Dies nutzte Hermine aus und machte sich aus dem Staub. Bevor Hermine allerdings den Gryffindorturm aufsuchte, lief sie in das nächste Bad. 'Ich brauche jetzt eine Erfrischung, das war zu viel.' Nachdem sie sich etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht gespritzt hatte, glitt Hermine an den kalten Fliesen herunter. Nachdenklich legte sie ihre Arme um die Beine und zog sie an ihren Körper.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, das sie einem Menschen begegnet war, der so eine Kälte ausstrahlte, aber dieses Zusammentreffen machte ihr Angst. 'Das ist doch nicht mehr normal', dachte Hermine fröstelnd. Nach einiger Zeit des Nachdenkens, beschloss Hermine ihrem Zaubertränkemeister erst einmal aus dem Weg zu gehen und den Kontakt nur auf den Unterricht zu beschränken. Für ihren Geschmack hatten, sie in der letzten Zeit sowieso zu viel außerschulischen Kontakt. So oft wie Hermine ihm über den Weg lief. Das musste unbedingt aufhören. 'So genug gegrübelt, ich muss jetzt ins Bett.' Mit diesem Gedanken erhob sich die junge Gryffindor und verließ das Bad, doch sie kam nicht weit.

„Du!?" zischte Hermine erschrocken. Scarlett DuVall versperrte Hermine jeglichen Ausweg. Natürlich hätte sie zurück ins Bad laufen können, doch dann würde sie erst recht in der Falle sitzen.

„Ja ich und jetzt bist du ganz allein Granger, kein Potter der dir helfen kann", erwiderte Scarlett mit einem scharfem Unterton in ihrer Stimme. 'Nicht auch das noch, erst diesen Eisklotz Snape und jetzt auch noch Scarlett DuVall, oh ja das nenne ich Glück. Wäre ich nur in meinem Bett geblieben.' Hermine räusperte sich. „Nun Scarlett, ich brauche Harry nicht. Ich komme auch ohne ihn sehr gut aus", entgegnete sie leise, aber doch bestimmt. „Ach ja wirklich? Granger kommt ohne Potter aus, welch Neuigkeit", zischte Scarlett, doch Hermine ließ sich wie so oft nicht weiter beeindrucken. „Ist noch was?" fragte Hermine gereizt. „Im Gegensatz zu dir Scarlett, würde ich lieber in mein Bett, damit ich ausgeschlafen bin." Hermine wollte an ihr vorbei gehen, aber sie kam nicht weit. Scarlett hielt Hermine die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes, direkt vor die Augen. 'Ist die noch ganz bei Trost?!' Sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber Hermine wurde es nun doch etwas flau im Magen. Denn ihr Zauberstab lag oben auf dem Nachttisch und Scarlett konnte man wirklich alles zutrauen. 'Verdammt nochmal!' Scarlett durfte man wirklich unterschätzen, gerade dann, wenn man keinen Zauberstab dabei hatte.

„Granger, zügle deine Zunge, sonst bist du sie bald los!" fauchte Scarlett aggressiv. 'Nur keine Angst zeigen Hermine, genau das will sie doch', redete Hermine sich immer wieder selbst ein. „So Granger jetzt zeige ich dir mal, wie wir mit Schlammblütern umgehen!" Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen. 'Nein, nein!' Sie machte sich auf den Angriff von Scarlett gefasst, doch was sie hörte, war nur ein lauter Aufschrei. Scarletts Zauberstab, flog einige Meter weiter und blieb in einer Ecke liegen.

Hermine öffnete die Augen und sah sich um, doch sie konnte niemanden entdecken. Irgendjemand hatte ihr gerade das Leben gerettet. Während Scarlett vor Schmerz keuchte, nutzte Hermine diese wenigen Minuten und lief schnell weiter, um bloß von dieser gefährlichen Slytherin weg zu kommen.

Völlig außer Atem kam Hermine im Gryffindorturm an und ließ sich auf das Sofa sinken. Sie hätte zu gerne gewusst, wer ihr da gerade den Hals gerettet hatte.

Indes stand Scarlett immer noch im Gang und hielt sich die Hand. Wer hatte ihr dazwischen gefunkt?

Aber es hatte keinen Sinn, nach dem Täter zu suchen. Denn dieser hatte sich wohl auch schon aus dem Staub gemacht, genau wie Hermine Granger. 'Irgendwann kriege ich dich Granger, dann bist du dran und es wird keiner da sein um dir zu helfen.'

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Severus." Severus saß sofort aufrecht im Bett. So fröhlich konnte nur einer sein. Albus Dumbledore. „Danke", presste Snape schläfrig heraus. Am liebsten hätte er sich noch einmal umgedreht und weiter geschlafen. „Nicht so miesepetrig Severus, du hast heute Geburtstag, freue dich doch mal." Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann wäre Dumbledore schon mehrmals gestorben. Albus hüstelte etwas und deutete auf Snapes Tisch. „Ich habe für dich etwas vorbereiten lassen. Du scheinst viel zu wenig zu dir zu nehmen mein lieber Severus", murmelte er.

Snape ließ sich einfach zurück in die Kissen fallen. Das war doch alles ein schlechter Witz. Nein, das war kein Witz, Dumbledore stand wie so oft in seinen privaten Räumen und leistete ihm Gesellschaft.

„Ich werde es später essen Albus, später..." Albus hob eine Augenbraue. Er glaubte nicht wirklich daran, das Severus sein Essen noch anrühren würde. Seinen Schützling zu zwingen, nützte auch nichts. Stillschweigend verschwand Severus ohne ein weiteres Wort in seinem Bad und machte sich erst einmal frisch. Eigentlich hatte er schon damit gerechnet, das Albus schon so früh auf der Matte stand. Wirklich böse konnte er ihm heute nicht sein, Albus meinte es ja nur gut. Snape hob den Kopf und musterte sich im Spiegel, die Schatten unter seinen Augen wurden auch immer größer. Auch seine Wangen wirkten eingefallener. Severus lehnte sich schwach an die Wand. Natürlich war ihm jetzt wieder bewusst geworden, wie schlecht er aussah. Nicht gesund. Sondern kränklich und abgemagert. Aber hatte er das nicht gewollt? So sicher war sich Severus eigentlich nicht mehr, was er überhaupt wollte. Einfach nur einschlafen und nicht mehr aufwachen. Na das würde wohl sein Wunschtraum bleiben. Snapes Wünsche gingen doch sowieso nie in Erfüllung.

'Was soll ich mir eigentlich noch wünschen?' dachte Snape, während er das eiskalte Wasser über seinen inzwischen doch sehr mageren Körper tanzen ließ. Würde Lily wollen, das er sich so aufgab? Sicher nicht. Doch hatte er die Kraft, allein aus seinem Tief herauszukommen? Jemand anderen darum zu beten, ihm zur Seite zu stehen, das konnte er einfach nicht. Severus Stolz hinderte ihn daran. Außerdem gab es nur einen Menschen in Snapes Leben, der ihm Halt geben konnte und der saß in seinem Schlafzimmer. Nein, er würde nicht zu Dumbledore gehen und über seine Verzweiflung, der mit sich herum trug reden. Snape tat sich sehr schwer über seine Sorgen und die tiefe Verzweiflung die sich in ihm befand, zu reden. Geschweige sie aus sich heraus zu lassen. Es lag an seiner Selbstdisziplin, das er seine Geheimnisse stets für sich behielt. Seine schwachen Momente hatte Severus nur dann, wenn er sich in alleine in seinen privaten Räumen befand. Das Risiko war einfach zu groß, das ihn dabei jemand sehen könnte.

„Severus ist alles in Ordnung?" Snape zuckte leicht zusammen. Die Gedanken hatten Überhand genommen und ihn beinahe in eine fremde Welt entführt. „J-ja", presste Severus hervor und strich seine Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Dumbledore musterte mit einem sorgenvollen Blick die Tür zum Badezimmer seines Zaubertränkemeisters. Es hatte einfach keinen Sinn, Severus würde sich sowieso wieder herausreden. Das konnte er auch sehr gut. Irgendwann würde Snape aufgeben und Albus würde seinem Schützling auch in dieser Zeit beistehen.

„Da bist du ja endlich", stellte Dumbledore zufrieden fest, als Severus das Bad verließ. „Albus..." Dieser hob beruhigend seine Hand. „Ich möchte das du dir heute einen schönen Tag machst, geh in das Dorf oder mach dich auf nach London." Mit einer gewissen Skepsis hob Severus die Augenbrauen. „Und was soll ich da?" fragte der Zaubertränkeprofessor spitz. „Na was wohl, dir einen schönen Tag machen, das habe ich doch gerade gesagt oder wirst du schon ein kleines bisschen senil mein Guter?" Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich. „Das sagt genau der Richtige", knurrte Severus verärgert. Albus tat wieder einmal so, als wäre er die Unschuld vom Lande und könnte kein Wässerchen trüben. Aber Severus nahm Albus dieses Image schon lange nicht mehr ab, dafür kannte er Albus Dumbledore einfach zu gut.

„Danke Albus, das werde ich wohl tun." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er noch einmal im Bad um sich anzuziehen.

'Einen schönen Tag soll ich mir machen, Witzbold.' Severus stocherte gelangweilt in seinem Essen herum. Sein Magen schien wohl nicht gerade empfänglich für eine warme, geschweige denn irgendeine Mahlzeit. Auch wenn Severus überhaupt keinen Hunger hatte, er zwang sich wenigstens eine Kleinigkeit zu essen. Doch bei jedem Bissen schien sich sein Magen stärker zusammen zu ziehen. Snape hatte das Gefühl, er würde irgendwelche Steine essen, so schwer lag das doch recht gute und warme Menü in seinem Inneren. Snape hatte nicht einmal die Hälfte seines Tellers geleert und schon war er satt. Frustriert über seine eigene schlechte Verfassung schob er den noch fast vollen Teller von sich. So weit wie es möglich war. Und wieder schlich sich die Frage in seine Gedanken, kam er überhaupt raus aus seinem Gefängnis, das er sich selbst gebaut hatte?

Mit einem lauten Aufschrei, räumte er in einem Zug seinen Schreibtisch ab. Vieles fiel klirrend zu Boden, Pergamente und Bücher verteilten sich über den Boden. Seine Atmung ging schnell und heftig. Severus Herz schlug hart und beinahe etwas schmerzhaft gegen seinen Brustkorb, als würde es einen Ausweg aus seinem Gefängnis suchen.

Severus lief in sein Schlafzimmer und ließ sich dort auf sein Bett sinken. Verzweifelt vergrub Snape sein Gesicht in den dürren Händen.

Was sollte an diesem verdammten Tag schon schön sein? Severus konnte nichts wirklich erheiterndes daran finden. Aus Geschenken machte er sich nun einmal nichts und auf Gesellschaft konnte er getrost verzichten. 'Was ist nur mit mir los, ich bin doch sonst nicht so sentimental und so nah am Wasser gebaut.' Der Frust über sein verkorkstes Leben machte sich wieder in Severus breit. Natürlich könnte er sein Leben ändern, aber für was und wen? Für sich selbst? Severus fand nichts schönes an seinem Leben und eigentlich wollte er es auch nicht sehen.

Nein, er würde heute sicher nicht mehr die Schule verlassen. Ihm war nicht wirklich nach guter Laune und anderen Menschen. Etwas schwer fällig zog Severus seinen Pyjama an und legte sich wieder ins Bett. Denn da gehörte er nach seiner Meinung hin. Hier würde ihn keiner, außer vielleicht Dumbledore stören.

Diesen wunderte es nicht, das Snape nicht aus seinen privaten Räumen zu kommen schien. Was anderes hatte der Schulleiter auch nicht erwartet. Die Sorge über das Verhalten seines Zaubertränkeprofessor, versuchte er zu verdecken. Es ging einfach niemanden etwas an, was denn mit Professor Severus Snape war. Außerdem konnte Albus sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, das es wirklich jemanden interessierte, was denn mit Snape los war. Selbst im Lehrerkollegium hielt man sich zu diesem Thema eher bedeckt.

Dennoch hoffte er, das Snape heute etwas zu sich genommen hatte. Denn sein Lebensstil schadete seinem ohnehin geschwächten Körper sehr. Das war auch das Einzige, was Albus tun konnte. Hoffen das sich etwas änderte und Snape aus seinem gefährlichen Tief heraus kam. Er konnte nichts tun, außer zu warten bis Snape um Hilfe bat. Es fiel ihm alles andere als leicht seinen Schützling so leiden zu sehen. Aber was sollte Albus tun? Jemand der sich so von seiner Außenwelt abtrennte, dem konnte er nicht helfen, so schwer ihm das auch fiel. Insgeheim hoffte Albus für Snape das ihm eine Frau über den Weg lief, der er vielleicht etwas Zuneigung entgegen bringen könnte. Aber ob das jemals passieren würde, das stand in den Sternen. Da Severus gefühlsmäßig immer noch an einer Frau hang, würde es schwer für eine andere werden, die ihn vielleicht so lieben könnte, wie der Zaubertränkemeister nun einmal war. Aber genug gegrübelt. Dumbledore seufzte, irgendwie musste es weitergehen, es lagen eine Menge Steine im Weg, aber irgendwie würde Severus diese Hürden schon nehmen, auch wenn dieser sich lieber zurück zog und zunehmend vereinsamte. Das letzteres nicht passierte, dafür sorgte Albus selbst, mit seinen regelmäßigen Besuchen bei Severus, auch wenn dieser ihn wohl lieber wieder aus dem Zimmer werfen würde.

Vorsorglich hatte Hermine wieder ihren Zauberstab mitgenommen. Wenn ihr Scarlett nochmal über den Weg laufen würde, dann konnte sie sich zumindest verteidigen. Harry und Ron hatte sie von diesem Erlebnis allerdings nichts erzählt, aber wahrscheinlich würden die es sowieso über einige Umwege erfahren. Hermine konnte sich schon denken, warum Scarlett so einen Hass auf sie hatte. Diese Slytherin schien ihr geistig ziemlich unterlegen und genau das brachte Scarlett wohl auf die Palme. Na gut Snape würde sowieso nichts sagen, es wäre ja beinahe mal ein Weltwunder, wenn dieser Gryffindors in Schutz nahm. Und wieder dachte sie an Snape, warum schlich sich dieser verdammte Zaubertränkeprofessor ständig in ihre Gedanken. Hermine kam sich schon fast verfolgt vor. Vielleicht lag es daran, das Snape sich kaum noch an dem Schulleben beteiligte und er eigentlich kaum noch in den Gängen zu sehen war. Sogar für ihre Zaubertränkestunden hatten sie nun einen Vertretungslehrer.

Sie wollte unbedingt noch in die Bibliothek, um noch ein paar Bücher für ihre Notizen zusammen zu suchen. Hermine hatte sich extra dafür die Erlaubnis von ihrer Hauslehrerin geholt.

'Das wird wieder eine lange Nacht', dachte Hermine und ließ sich mit einigen Büchern an einem der leeren Tische nieder.

Schon einige Minuten später, war Hermine wieder in ihrer Arbeit versunken. Sie konnte im Gegensatz zu ihren Freunden die Prüfungen kaum noch abwarten.

Da Hermine so in ihrer Arbeit vertieft war, bemerkte sie nicht, das sich jemand von hinten an sie heran schlich und diese Person hatte sicher nichts gutes im Sinn.

„AUA!"

Die junge Gryffindor fuhr herum und sah in das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht von Scarlett und wieder hatte sie jemand gerettet.

„Irgendwer hat dich wohl ziemlich gern", knurrte sie. „Ich kriege dich schon irgendwie du verdammtes..." Weiter kam Scarlett nicht mehr. Denn es funkte ihr jemand dazwischen...

* * *

_A.K.: Wenn es euch gefallen hat, hinterlasst doch ein Review. Have a nice Day ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

Irgendjemand, der sich wohl nicht in der Bibliothek befand oder sich gut versteckte, hatte Scarlett mit einem Fluch belegt, der sie für kurze Zeit stumm werden ließ. Verschreckt darüber, das sie keinen Ton mehr heraus bekam, lief Scarlett so schnell sie konnte aus der Bibliothek in Richtung Krankenflügel. Hermines Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Irgendjemand war immer da, um ihr den Hals zu retten. Konnte es Harry sein? Nein, wahrscheinlich eher nicht, denn dieser war meistens eher mit Ginny beschäftigt und Ron schlug sich lieber den Bauch voll. Aber wer würde ihr sonst helfen? Darauf gab es wohl keine Antwort oder sie würde keine darauf finden. An weiter lernen, war jetzt eigentlich nicht zu denken. Da ihre Gedanken ganz woanders waren. Sie notierte sich noch schnell einige Dinge und verschwand dann wieder in die Richtung des Gryffindorturms. Doch es war keiner mehr wach, das wunderte Hermine etwas. 'Na gut, dann kann ich ja auch ins Bett gehen, ich bin müde...'

Sie machte sich auf den Weg nach oben und im Mädchenschlafsaal bettfertig. Als Hermine dann endlich im Bett lag, dauerte es nicht sehr lange und schon war sie im Land der Träume.

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen eher ruhig, Harry und Ron fiel mal wieder ein, das sie vielleicht langsam anfangen sollten zu lernen. Hermine dagegen ging die Sache etwas ruhiger an, da sie ohnehin täglich lernte. Inzwischen redete sie auch wieder mit den beiden, aber viel hatten Harry und Ron wohl nicht gelernt, durch Hermines Schweigen. Aber das war einfach nur typisch Mann.

Am Nachmittag wollten die Gryffindors gemeinsam ins Dorf, sich wieder mal mit Süßigkeiten eindecken. Aus Rücksicht begleiteten die Jungs Hermine heute ohne ihren Freundinnen. Denn auf deren Gesellschaft hatten die beiden keine Lust.

„Hoffentlich wird es bald wieder wärmer", murmelte Harry und rieb seine behandschuhten Hände aneinander. „Ach hab dich nicht so Harry, ihr seid solche Weicheier." Hermine kicherte und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um ihr Kichern zu verbergen. Harry verzog das Gesicht. Das war ganz schön unhöflich, aber er verkniff sich den Kommentar.

„Man hört das Scarlett ständig hinter dir her ist", deutete Hermine an, worauf sie nickte. „Sie hat es schon einige Male versucht, aber jedes Mal war jemand da und hat sie entwaffnet. Ich weiß leider nicht wer, sonst würde ich mich bedanken." Die beiden Jungs legten, wie Hermine auch die Stirn grübelnd in Falten. „Vielleicht einer der Lehrer, aber das ist unlogisch, die würden sich ja zeigen und Scarlett Hauspunkte abziehen."

Hermine legte den Kopf schief. Damit hatte Ron schon recht. „Nun ja, wenn wir noch etwas warten, gibt sich mein anonymer Retter zu erkennen. Ich habe schon mit Professor McGonagall gesprochen. Sie hat mir gesagt, ohne Beweise und Zeugen kann sie nichts tun, ich soll den Gryffindorturm auch nicht mehr ohne Begleitung verlassen und, und... ihr kennt sie ja."

Auch wenn die beiden Freunde es nicht zugeben wollten, sie machten sich etwas Sorgen um Hermine, gerade weil Scarlett ihr gegenüber ziemlich unfreundlich war. Doch außer Hermine beschützen konnten sie erst einmal nichts tun. Draco hielt sich aus diesen Konflikten inzwischen heraus. Auch ihn hatte der finale Kampf ziemlich mitgenommen und natürlich musste der Slytherin letztendlich zugeben, das er viele auch sehr schwerwiegende Fehler gemacht hatte. Nun versuchte Draco sich ein Ziel zu setzen und darum zu kämpfen und das war eben sein Abschluss. Das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und Harry war jetzt auch nicht mehr so gespannt. Selbst Draco nervte Scarletts Größenwahn und nicht nur ihn, auch andere Slytherins hatten genug davon.

„Kommst du endlich?" fragte Scarlett gereizt. Sie wartete noch auf eine Freundin, mit der sie sich heute für einen gemeinsamen Spaziergang und anschließenden Kaffee verabredetet hatte. „Ich komm schon", brummte diese genervt und trotte langsam zu der arroganten Slytherin. „Das du auch immer so hetzen musst." Augenrollend schob Scarlett ihre Freundin heran. Das ihr bei den Angriffen auf Hermine immer jemand dazwischen funkte schmeckte ihr gar nicht, außerdem zeigte Scarlett dies, das Hermine anscheinend nicht so unbeliebt war, wie sie sich es erhoffte. Scarlett verachtete Schlammblüter, sie hatte vor Voldemorts Sturz diese … nach ihrer Meinung wertlosen Insekten zu gerne gequält. Auch sie wäre gerne eine von Voldemorts Anhängern geworden, doch hatte sie dazu keinen Mut. Aus Scham würde sie das aber auch nicht zugeben. Die anderen hätten sich wohl eher auch über sie lustig gemacht. Doch nun war alles vorbei und Scarlett würde nie zeigen können, was wirklich in ihr steckte. Die Slytherins mussten zusammen halten, doch nur eine kleine Gruppe teilte ihre Meinung. Das frustrierte Scarlett derart, das sie ihre Wut und den Frust an schwachen Schülern auslassen wollte. Irgendwann würde sie Hermine erwischen und sich für ihre Bloßstellung vor den anderen rächen.

Etappenweise tanzten zwei Finger über die Knöpfe des schwarzen Anzugs, der sich beherrscht langsam hob und senkte. „Entspann dich", säuselte die dunkelhaarige Frau, während sie mit einer Höllengeduld, das weiße Hemd darunter freilegte. Der Mann schien eher angespannt zu wirken, als wolle sich dieser gar nicht entspannen. Davon ließ sich die Dame nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, sie machte einfach mit dem weiter, womit sie angefangen hatte und das war eben den Mann von der störenden Kleidung zu befreien. Der Stoff war nur hindernd. Mit einem frechen Grinsen auf den Lippen, beugte sie sich über ihn und verschloss die Lippen des Mannes, mit einem gefühllosen Kuss. Nein, die Zärtlichkeit standen hier nun defentiv nicht an erster Stelle. Sondern eher die Lust der beiden. Das simple Druck ablassen. Sie schienen sich nicht abgeneigt, aber auch dies schien eher zweitrangig zu sein. Beide schenkten sich nichts mit dem was sie im spärlich beleuchteten Zimmer taten, dennoch waren beide sehr beherrscht, denn keiner gab einen Ton von sich. Es sollte ja nicht gleich jeder von diesem Date erfahren.

Nachdem der Druck abgelassen war, ließ sich der Mann neben die dunkelhaarige Frau in das alte Holzbett sinken. Ein Wunder das es gehalten hatte, bei dem was die beiden getan hatten.

Keiner von beiden wagte etwas zu sagen, vielleicht war das gerade auch besser so. „Du entschuldigst mich einen Augenblick, ich muss mich frisch machen", presste der Mann über seine angespannten Lippen. Die Dunkelhaarige erwiderte es mit einem leichten Nicken, worauf sie ihre Augen schloss.

Nach kurzer Zeit verließ der Mann das Bad, angezogen und geduscht.

„Du kannst ins Bad, ich bin fertig." Die Dame erhob sich ohne ein weiteres Wort und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort im Bad.

Natürlich fühlten sich beide etwas befreiter, obwohl der Akt doch sehr lieblos gewesen war. Sie hatten das bekommen, was sie wollten und nun würden beide wieder getrennte Wege gehen.

„Kommst du, wir sollten bezahlen und schleunigst verschwinden." Er nickte zustimmend, griff nach seinem wärmenden Umhang und folgte der dunkelhaarigen Frau aus dem Zimmer.

Scarlett stand mit ihrer Freundin und den neuen Errungenschaften in einer Seitengasse. „Ich wusste ja gar nicht das du so gerne Schokolade isst Scarlett", stellte ihre Freundin mit einem breiten Grinsen fest. „Tue ich eigentlich auch nicht, aber die hat mir meine Mutter mitgebracht, sie müsste eigentlich auch gleich hier sein, sie war noch verabredet mit einer ehemaligen Schulfreundin."

Das war auch wieder so etwas, was Scarlett nicht so gerne zugab. Aber wen ging das schon an? Niemanden!

„Genelia, ich muss wirklich zurück", murmelte der noch unbekannte Mann. Scarlett fuhr herum und sah ihre Mutter, die ihre Arme um den Hals eines anderen Mannes, der defentiv NICHT ihr Vater schlang und diesen leidenschaftlich küsste und dieser stellte sich schon etwas unbeholfen dabei an, als würde es ihm so gar nicht gefallen, das eine Frau ihn so küsste.

„Was ist denn?" Arlee drehte ihren Kopf etwas und ihr fiel dabei die Tafel Schokolade aus der Hand. „D-das ist doch S-Snape", keuchte sie erschrocken. „U-und deine M-Mutter..." Scarlett schluckte, als würde sie gar nicht glauben wollen, was sie dort zu sehen bekam. „Kneif mich bitte mal", flüsterte sie atemlos. Das tat Arlee auch ohne Widerrede. Scarlett verzog das Gesicht schmerzvoll, nun hatte sie mit einem zu kämpfen... mit ihren Tränen. Für die Slytherin brach eine Welt zusammen, ihre Eltern führten doch eine ganz normale und glückliche Ehe, sogar vorbildlich und jetzt?! Und nun musste sie mit ansehen, wie ihre Mutter sich an Snape, ihren nicht gerade attraktiven Hauslehrer drückte und diesen küsste. Ihr Herz krampfte sich zusammen, sodass sie sich an Arlee festhalten musste, um diesen Schmerz zu tragen, den Verlust ihrer ach so heilen Welt. „Das kann sie nicht tun", wisperte Scarlett enttäuscht und verletzt. Arlee senkte mitfühlend den Kopf, sie wusste auch nicht wie sie ihrer Freundin helfen sollte. Vorsichtig legte Arlee ihren Arm um Scarlett und streichelte ihr über die Schulter. „K-Kannst du bitte in die drei Besen gehen und dort auf mich warten Arlee, ich würde das gerne alleine mit meiner Mutter klären." Sie nickte nur und verschwand kurze Zeit später.

Auch dem Trio war das Drama nicht entgangen.

Rons Augenlid zuckte. Ihm war der Bissen im Hals stecken geblieben. Was er da zu sehen bekam, überstieg selbst seine Vorstellungskraft. „Snape hat ein Liebesleben", kam nach einer Weile unendlich langsam über die Lippen des Gryffindors. Harry musste diesen Anblick auch erst einmal verdauen. Snape war wirklich nicht sehr attraktiv, soweit er das als Mann beurteilen konnte und das sich eine Frau ihm so näherte, konnte sich Harry eigentlich auch weniger vorstellen. Zudem wusste Harry auch wer diese Frau war, die seinen Zaubertränkelehrer küsste. Scarletts Mutter … und diese schien gerade die Hölle durchzumachen.

„Wir sollten weitergehen, geht uns ja nichts an", knurrte Hermine verärgert. Warum mussten ihre Freunde immer so starren? 'Die Frau hat sicher etwas getrunken, man küsst Snape doch nicht freiwillig...', dachte Hermine kurz und ärgerte sich sogleich über diese Gedanken.

„Kommt ihr jetzt?" fragte Hermine genervt und zog ihre Freunde weiter. Die wollten eigentlich noch weiter gucken, aber sich mit Hermine anzulegen, konnte unter Umständen sehr gefährlich werden. Außerdem wollten sie ja noch in die drei Besen gehen.

„Hallo Süße", begrüßte Genelia, eine außergewöhnlich attraktive, dunkelhaarige Frau mit leuchtend blauen Augen ihre Tochter und wollte ihr eigentlich einen Kuss auf die Wange drücken. Doch sie ging auf Abstand. „Was ist denn?" fragte sie verwirrt. „Ich bin nur etwas erkältet", erwiderte Scarlett knapp. „Dann lass dir doch etwas dagegen geben, Professor Snape hat sicher etwas." Scarletts Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich, doch sie ließ sich nichts anmerken. „Wollen wir etwas spazieren gehen Mum?" Eigentlich hatte ihre Mutter etwas anderes vor, aber wenn Scarlett es so wollte, dann gingen sie eben spazieren.

„Wie geht es Dad?" fragte Scarlett nach einiger Zeit der Stille. Genelia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie sollte es ihm schon gehen, gut wie immer. Du kennst ihn doch." Scarlett musterte den Schnee. Sie wollte eigentlich gar nicht fragen, doch als ihre Mutter den Arm bei ihr den Arm einhaken wollte, platzte es aus der Slytherin heraus. „Wie lange geht das schon mit Snape?" Genelias gesunde Gesichtsfarbe verschwand sofort. Unsicher biss Genelia auf die Unterlippe und musterte dabei interessiert den Schnee, durch den sie liefen. „Mum... bitte sag mir die Wahrheit", flehte sie den Tränen nahe.

„Lange Scarlett, sehr lange", wisperte ihre Mutter und verkrampfte sich dabei. Es fiel ihrer Mutter wirklich nicht leicht darüber zu reden, weil es eigentlich niemanden etwas anging. „D-du gehst mit ihm ins Bett Mum?" Genelia zögerte einen Moment bevor sie antwortete. „Ja, tue ich." Scarlett entglitten alle Gesichtszüge. Das konnte doch alles nur ein Traum sein, sie würde sicher gleich aufwachen und das alles war nie passiert, doch sie wachte nicht auf. Ihre Mutter hatte ein Verhältnis mit Snape. „Liebst du Snape?" Auf die Frage hin schüttelte ihre Mutter den Kopf. „Da war nie Liebe Scarlett, wir haben uns nie geliebt. Wir haben uns alle paar Jahre mal gesehen und sind miteinander ins Bett gegangen, für uns beide stand schon von Anfang an fest, das wir keine Beziehung eingehen wollten, erstens bin ich verheiratet und...." Scarlett sah ihr verärgert in die Augen. „Das hat dich wohl nicht daran gehindert … mit ihm ins Bett zu gehen", fauchte Scarlett verärgert. Genelia biss sich auf die Zunge, ihr wäre beinahe über die Lippen gerutscht, das es für Snape so einfach billiger war, als zu den käuflichen Damen zu gehen. Aber das ging nur sie und Severus etwas an.

„Scarlett es ist wirklich nicht mehr als... simples Druck ablassen, wir haben unseren `Spaß´ und gehen dann wieder getrennte Wege." Scarlett explodierte beinahe bei den Worten ihrer Mutter. „Das ist Snape Mum, er ist mein Hauslehrer!" schrie sie voller Wut. „SCARLETT!" fuhr sie ihre Tochter wiederum an. „Zwischen mir und Severus besteht nicht mal eine Freundschaft, wir haben Sex und das war es dann auch. „Beschäftige du dich lieber mal mit deinen Abschlussprüfungen, nicht das du durch die Prüfungen fällst und wir uns für dich schämen müssen!" Scarlett musterte ihre Mutter kalt. „Dafür sorgst du ja schon genug, wahrscheinlich bezahlt er dich auch noch", zischelte Scarlett mit einer Wut in ihrer Stimme heraus. „Ich will dich nie wieder sehen Mum, du bist für mich gestorben!" schrie sie und lief mit den Tränen kämpfend an ihr vorbei. Betroffen sah Genelia ihrer Tochter nach. Irgendwann hätte Scarlett es so oder so irgendwann erfahren.

Doch hatte Scarletts Reaktion sie sehr getroffen und auch sie hatte nun mit den Tränen zu kämpfen. Sie beschloss erst einmal ins Hotel zu gehen und dort über die Situation nachzudenken.

Schluchzend ließ sich Scarlett an einer Hauswand nieder und schlang die Arme um ihren Körper. Ihre schöne, heile Welt war wie ein Glas zerbrochen. Nun stand sie vor dem Scherbenhaufen ihrer ach so glücklichen Familie. Eigentlich war doch alles perfekt gewesen und nun hatte sie mit ansehen müssen, wie ihre Mutter ausgerechnet Snape geküsst hatte und als ob das nicht genug wäre. Sie ging auch noch mit ihm ins Bett. Bei der Vorstellung drehte sich Scarletts Magen um und sie ließ sich die Schokolade noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Scarlett fühlte sich plötzlich so unendlich einsam und verlassen. Ihr Vater wusste wahrscheinlich nicht einmal von dem Verhältnis seiner Frau. Der sah auch immer nur das, was er sehen wollte. So etwas würde sich ihr Vater auch nicht vorstellen können.

„Scarlett?" Arlee lächelte als ihre Freundin langsam auf den Tisch zu kam, doch ihr Lächeln gefror, als sie Scarletts trostloses, gefühlloses Gesicht erkannte. „Was ist passiert?" fragte sie vorsichtig. „Die geht mit ihm ins Bett", wisperte Scarlett, dabei musterte sie ein Glas eiskalt. Sofort wurde sie an ihre zerbrochene heile Welt erinnert. „WAS?" Arlee starrte Scarlett entsetzt an. „Sei leise Arlee!" zischte Scarlett und fuhr dann fort. „Sie haben schon lange ein Verhältnis. Liebe ist laut meiner Mutter nicht dabei, es ist `nur´ Sex", fügte die Slytherin hinzu und griff einfach nach Arlees Glas um den ekligen Geschmack aus ihrem Mund zu kriegen.

Arlee verzog das Gesicht. Ja auch sie stellte sich das vor, was sie sich gar nicht vorstellen wollte. „Das ist eklig Scarlett, erzähl mir bitte so etwas nie wieder", presste Arlee angewidert über ihre Lippen. „Hatte ich eigentlich auch nicht vor", knurrte die Slytherin wütend. Hermine versteckte sich inzwischen etwas hinter ihren Freunden, damit Scarlett sie nicht sehen konnte, aber die hatte wohl andere Probleme. „Geschieht ihr mal ganz recht", murmelte Hermine mit einem kalten Ton in ihrer Stimme, worauf Harry und Ron sie etwas erstaunt ansahen. „Was denn? Soll ich jetzt auch noch Mitleid mit Scarlett haben, wenn ihre Mutter Snape besteigt?" fragte sie spitz. Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Du hast schon recht Mine, aber schön ist es wohl trotzdem nicht für sie, zumindest wissen wir jetzt das ihre Mutter einen komischen Männergeschmack hat." Rons Augenlid zuckte wieder. „Hast du schon mal ihre Ex – Freunde gesehen, wie die Mutter so die Tochter", scherzte Ron. Hermine rollte nur mit den Augen, ihr war diese Diskussion viel zu kindisch.

Natürlich hatte sie sich auch etwas gewundert, ausgerechnet ihren depressiven Zaubertränkelehrer mit einer Frau zu sehen, doch so wirklich glücklich wirkte dieser dabei auch nicht. 'Ach egal', dachte sie und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas.

Severus war froh, als er endlich wieder in der Schule ankam. Seit einigen Wochen unterrichtete er wieder und fand so langsam wieder in das Leben zurück. Eigentlich wollte Severus sich so schnell wie möglich wieder auf den Weg in seine Gemächer machen, doch daraus wurde wieder einmal nichts.

„Hallo Severus!" kam es amüsiert von der Seite. „Albus!" fauchte der Zaubertränkemeister erschrocken, weil Dumbledore mal wieder aus dem Nichts erschienen war und das hasste er mehr als alles andere.

„Wie geht es dir heute?" fragte dieser höflich. Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten. „Es geht, ich kann nicht klagen", brummelte Snape. Dumbledore musterte interessiert den Tränkemeister. Dieser schien doch etwas entspannter als zuvor, zu sein. „Kommst du wieder in die große Halle zum essen oder ziehst du es weiter vor in deinem Wohnzimmer zu essen?" Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich werde wahrscheinlich vorerst lieber in meinem Wohnzimmer das Essen einnehmen, vermisst mich doch sowieso keiner."

Dumbledore schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Quatsch Severus, mir würde es mehr zusagen, wenn du mit uns in der großen Halle die Speisen ein nimmst." Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Damit du mir weiter vorhalten kannst, das ich viel zu wenig esse? Vergiss es Albus, ich bin erwachsen und kann für mich selbst entscheiden."

Am liebsten hätte sich Severus dafür auf die Zunge gebissen, er kannte Dumbledore und wusste genau was Albus jetzt wieder dachte. Albus schien wirklich amüsiert, doch heute behielt er seinen Kommentar mal brav für sich und das musste schon etwas heißen.

„Kann ich jetzt gehen?" fragte er spitz. „Nein", erwiderte Albus ziemlich trocken darauf.

Severus erdolchte Dumbledore wieder einmal mit seinen Blicken, doch der ließ sich davon natürlich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Warum auch? Er hatte Severus so eigentlich ganz gut unter Kontrolle.

„Und weswegen warst du im Dorf, Severus?" bohrte Albus einfach dreist nach und wirkte dabei sehr unschuldig. Sofort nahm Severus sonst so bleiches Gesicht eine leicht, rötliche Färbung an. Er fing sich aber recht schnell wieder. „Ich habe einen alten Bekannten getroffen, nichts besonderes also."

Natürlich konnte sich Albus schon denken, das es sicher kein Bekannter gewesen war. Die Spur war unübersehbar. „Dann wünsche ich dir noch einen recht schönen Tag Severus..." murmelte Dumbledore grinsend und ging langsam weiter.

„Ach Severus?" Snape blieb stehen und wollte gerade zu einer lauten Beschwerde ansetzen, als Dumbledore schmunzelnd auf Snapes Lippen deutete. „Du hast da Lippenstift am Mund", kicherte Albus. Sofort nahm Severus Gesicht eine feuerrote Farbe an. „Ich muss weg", presste Severus zähneknirschend heraus, irgendetwas murmelnd suchte Severus etwas, nämlich möglichst schnell das Weite.

Hermine hatte sich im Gegensatz zu ihren Freunden, die sich noch etwas mit Süßigkeiten eindecken wollten, wieder auf den Weg zur Schule gemacht. Irgendwie ging es ihr auch nicht so gut. 'Wahrscheinlich schon wieder eine Erkältung', dachte sie ein kleines bisschen frustriert. Denn Hermine bekam meistens zu unmöglichsten Zeiten, irgendwelche Krankheiten. Aber so hatte sie vielleicht auch etwas Zeit zum lernen. Als sie in der Schule ankam, wunderte Hermine sich etwas, warum war es denn um diese Zeit so leer? Normalerweise ging es gerade um diese Zeit so hoch und wild her. Na gut, das sollte ihr nur recht sein.

Als Hermine um die nächste Ecke lief, bemerkte sie nicht, das Snape direkt auf sie zuging und so kam es wie es kommen musste, sie prallten aufeinander und Hermines Tasche, sowie der Inhalt fiel zu Boden.

„Verdammt!" regte sich Hermine sofort lautstark auf und schluckte erschrocken. 'Oh Mist.... warum ausgerechnet der?' Snape hob etwas verwirrt die Augenbrauen. 'Ausgerechnet die?'

Irgendwie hatten beide dann das gleiche vor, sie gingen auf die Knie und Snape hielt Hermine ihre Dinge hin, ohne diese auch richtig anzusehen, dabei trafen sich ihre Blicke ...

* * *

_A.K.: Wenn es euch gefallen hat, hinterlasst doch ein Review. Have a nice Day ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

Die Luft schien etwas dünner und überhaupt schien es etwas wärmer zu werden. Es vergingen unzählige Minuten, bevor Hermine die Stille durchbrach. „Sie haben da etwas an... ihrem Mund", wisperte sie und senkte schnell den Kopf um ihren Professor nicht ansehen zu müssen.

Erst nach einigen, für Severus ewigen Sekunden strich er sich über den Mund um noch den letzten Überrest des Lippenstiftes zu entfernen. Hermine erhob sich langsam aus ihrer knienden Position. Severus Augen folgten ihren Bewegungen.

Sie wagte gar nicht etwas zu sagen, Hermine wollte jetzt einfach nur noch weg von ihm kommen.

„Miss Granger", sagte Snape leise und Hermine hielt inne. „Ja?" Er hielt ihre Tasche in seinen Händen. „Oh", flüsterte Hermine und bedankte sich artig und dann sah sie zu, das sie bloß schnell von Snape weg kam.

Auch dieser schien ein kleines bisschen verwirrt zu sein. Doch er hielt es jetzt für besser ins seine privaten Gemächer zu verschwinden.

Hermine fiel beinahe auf die Nase, so schnell rannte sie zurück zum Gryffindorturm.

'Ich brauche eine kalte Dusche, kaltes Wasser!' Sie warf ihre Tasche auf das Bett und rannte in das nächste Bad, das sie finden konnte.

Arlee und Scarlett hatten stumm den Rückweg angetreten. Das Erlebnis von vorhin, saß noch tief in Scarletts Knochen. Doch sie schmiedete schon Pläne. Ihre Mutter hatte jetzt auch einiges was sie gut machen musste. Die Slytherin fühlte sich verraten und nicht nur das. Ihr perfektes Leben hatte, deutliche Risse bekommen. „Ist alles in Ordnung Scarlett?" fragte Arlee sanft, obwohl sie wusste das nichts in Ordnung war. „Geht schon Arlee, ich werde gleich ins Bett gehen. Mir ist der Hunger oder was auch immer vergangen." Ihre Freundin nickte nur wissend und beide setzten ihren Weg stumm fort. Natürlich wusste Scarlett nicht wirklich was zwischen ihren Eltern vorging. Bis jetzt hatte sie sich auch nie damit auseinander gesetzt. Warum auch? Bisher war für Scarlett die Ehe ihrer Eltern auch perfekt gewesen.

Mit einem eher trostlosen Gesichtsausdruck ließ Scarlett sich etwas später in ihr Bett sinken. Zu ihrem Glück waren die anderen Mädchen, selbst Arlee nicht im Zimmer und so hatte sie ihre Ruhe.

Krampfhaft kniff Scarlett immer wieder ihre Augen zusammen. Dieses Bild, das sie nicht mehr aus ihren Gedanken bekam, wie ihre Mutter sich wohl zum Abschied an Snape drückte und ihn küsste. Sie ekelte sich wirklich, denn Scarlett hatte ihren Lehrer für Zaubertränke nie als Mann gesehen, so wie es ihre Mutter tat. Eigentlich hätte Scarlett ihrer Mutter einen weitaus besseren Geschmack zugetraut, als gerade mit dem unattraktivsten Mann weit und breit ein Verhältnis einzugehen. Wieder schweiften Scarletts Gedanken ab, zu ihrem Vater. Was wäre wenn dieser von dem Verhältnis seiner Frau wusste? Wieso tat er dann nichts dagegen? Die Slytherin fragte sich selbst, warum sie nie etwas davon mitbekommen hatte. Gut die meiste Zeit vertrieb sie sich sowieso mit ihren Freunden, dem Quälen von Mitschülern oder belanglosen Dingen. War ihre Mutter immer dann bei Snape gewesen, wenn sie gesagt hatte, das sie sich mit einer Freundin treffen wollte. 'Das kann doch nicht alles gelogen sein... Mum...'

Einzelne Tränen suchten sich ihren Weg über Scarletts Wangen. Gut bis zum Sommer konnte sie in Hogwarts bleiben, aber dann musste Scarlett nach Hause und genau das wollte sie jetzt nicht mehr. Scarlett war defentiv nicht bereit mit der Lüge ihrer Mutter zu leben. Wenn sie damit leben konnte, dann sollte sie es tun, aber ohne sie, ihre Tochter. Sicher konnte Scarlett auch zu ihrer Freundin Arlee. Es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, das sie dort den Sommer verbrachte. Doch ewig könnte sie dort auch nicht bleiben und ihr Vater würde sich wahrscheinlich wundern, wenn sie sich weigerte nach Hause zu kommen. Irgendeine Lösung würde sie finden müssen. Aber das überforderte Scarlett jetzt schon, da sie ein ziemlich verwöhntes Einzelkind war und sich nie um solche Probleme kümmern musste.

Irgendwann hatte sich Scarlett in den Schlaf geweint.

„Hermine … hier ist Post von deiner Mum." Harry stieß Hermine vorsichtig von der Seite an. „Hm? Was ist?" Erst dann fiel ihr der Brief in Harrys Hand auf. „Ist der für mich?" fragte sie skeptisch. „Ja natürlich ist der für dich, wo bist du nur mit deinen Gedanken Hermine?" Unschlüssig zuckte diese mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß auch nicht. Es ist etwas komisch, das letzte Jahr hier und danach werden wir getrennte Wege gehen. Ich nehme mal an, das ihr dann zusammenzieht", deutete Hermine an. „Ich weiß noch nicht ob wir zusammenziehen, aber es ist sehr wahrscheinlich. Mal sehen", entgegnete Harry darauf grübelnd. Natürlich war das zwischen ihm und Ginny ziemlich ernst, aber das mit dem zusammen ziehen und anderen Dingen hatte noch etwas Zeit, da ihm jetzt auch klar geworden war, das er lernen musste. Doch dafür fehlte ihm der Antrieb.

„Kommst du Hermine, gleich gibt es Mittagessen." Hermine nickte seufzend. Den Brief von ihrer Mutter würde sie nachher lesen. Ihr Magen schrie nach etwas Essbarem.

„War eigentlich irgendetwas besonderes gestern?" fragte Harry schmunzelnd, worauf Hermine leicht errötete. „Eigentlich nicht nein", entgegnete Hermine, sie räusperte sich und versuchte so zu unschuldig wie möglich zu wirken. Harry hob eine Augenbraue. „Verheimlichst du mir irgend etwas?" Sie hüstelte. „Nun ja, Snape ist mir über den Weg gelaufen", deutete Hermine an. „Und weiter?" hakte Harry skeptisch nach. „Er hatte noch etwas Lippenstift von seinem Date am Mund."

Harry versuchte zunächst sich das laute Lachen zu verkneifen. Er gluckste verhalten, doch dann wurde er sofort wieder ernst, als Snape ihren Weg kreuzte.

Sie grüßten Snape mit einem Nicken, der ihnen etwas skeptisch nach sah. Weswegen grinsten die beiden denn so?

Auch Scarlett kreuzte ihren Weg, aber mehr als einen verärgerten Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht bekamen beide nicht zu sehen.

Sie hatte wohl nicht gerade viel Interesse daran, nach der Sache gestern Hermine zu quälen. Wie sie es sonst gerne tat.

Scarlett hatte den Brief ihrer Mutter ignoriert. Als würde das etwas an der Tatsache ändern, das sie mit diesem unattraktiven Mann der vor ihr lief, ins Bett ging. Ihre Mutter würde sich viel Mühe geben müssen, denn Scarlett verachtete sie inzwischen mehr. Scarletts Gedanken schweiften wieder ab. Warum hatte sie die letzten Jahre nichts gemerkt? Wieso war ihr nie etwas aufgefallen. Sie erinnerte sich wieder an die Worte ihrer Mutter, das es wohl in sehr unregelmäßigen Abständen passierte. Aber es konnte doch nicht sein, das ihr Vater nichts davon wusste. Sie lebten zusammen, verbrachten die Ferien gemeinsam... Na gut Scarlett hatte auch eigentlich immer etwas besseres zu tun gehabt, als sich mit ihren Eltern zu beschäftigen. Die Slytherin hatte nie Geschwister gehabt, sie war einfach immer nur das verwöhnte Einzelkind, das alles bekam was es wollte. Natürlich war sie verwöhnt bis oben hin, aber war das so wichtig? In ihren Augen nicht.

Vielleicht sollte sie Hermine wieder etwas quälen, das lenkte einfach zu gut ab. Doch da gab es sein Problem. Die Gryffindor war einfach nicht mehr aufzufinden. 'Wahrscheinlich hat dieses miese Stück einfach nur Angst. Aber das war so was von klar, ohne Potter kommt sie sowieso nicht klar.'

Doch das sie sich täuschte, war Scarlett nicht klar. Frustriert machte sie sich auf zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum. Ihre kleinen Laufburschen brauchten wieder etwas Beschäftigung.

„Ich hätte ja mal wieder Lust auf eine Pizza", murmelte Harry während er sein Fleisch zerlegte. „Oh ja die hätte ich auch mal wieder gerne. Wir sollten uns vielleicht ein paar Dinge besorgen, womit wir die Pizza belegen können, ein Teig ist schnell gemacht." Ron machte große Augen. „Redet ihr gerade von etwas essbarem?" Hermine und Harry sahen sich einen Augenblick in die Augen und schüttelten dann ihre Köpfe. „Nein, wir doch nicht..." Ron verzog das Gesicht. „Verheimlicht ihr mir etwas?" Erneut schüttelten die beiden mit dem Kopf. „Scarlett scheint ganz schön frustriert zu sein", murmelte Ron. „Ja ach nein wir haben sie vorhin auch gesehen und den Grund für ihre schlechte Laune auch." Hermine schmunzelte nur und behielt ihren Kommentar für sich. „Was machen wir heute Harry?" fragte Ron nachdem er ausnahmsweise mal satt war. „Lernen Ron, ich würde auch lieber ein bisschen Unfug treiben, aber wir müssen wieder mal etwas tun." Der Rotschopf machte ein missmutiges Gesicht. „Ich lerne doch schon genug und Snape lässt uns doch sowieso durchfallen." Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Ja und selbst wenn, wir haben genug zu tun Ron", murmelte Harry gelangweilt. „Was ist mit dir Hermine?" Sie lachte nur triumphierend. „Im Gegensatz zu euch habe ich die letzten Wochen vorgearbeitet. Denn ihr hattet ja immer was besseres zu tun", deutete Hermine spitz an und das zeigte sogar mal etwas Erfolg. Denn beide verzogen ihre Gesichter. „Tut uns leid Mine", sagte Harry kleinlaut und Ron nickte eifrig. „Das hätte euch früher einfallen können. Nun ja..." Sie stand auf und klopfte beiden auf die Schultern.

„Ich muss nun weiter. Die lieben Bücher warten auf mich."

'Ich kann langsam nicht mehr, mein Kopf ist so voll...' Hermine rieb sich über die Augen und sah auf die Uhr. 'Habe ich echt wieder so lange gelernt? Ich brauche unbedingt ein Hobby', dachte sie erschöpft vom Lernen. 'So ab ins Bett, das schreit schon nach mir.'

Sie packte ihre Bücher wieder ein, löschte die Lichter in der Bibliothek. Hoffentlich hatte Scarlett etwas besseres zu tun als ihr nun wieder auf zu lauern. Heute aber, kam sie unbeschadet zum Turm zurück.

Im Gryffindorturm angekommen, wollte Hermine jetzt endlich den Brief von ihrer Mutter lesen.

Die anderen schliefen zwar schon längst, aber wozu war sie eine Hexe.

Sie kuschelte sich unter die Decke, nahm ein paar Kekse heraus und öffnete den Umschlag.

Hermines Mutter hatte wirklich nichts besonderes zu berichten, außer das sie schon für den Sommer planten. Eigentlich hatte Hermine nicht so wirklich Lust mit ihren Eltern wieder in dieses langweilige Haus zu fahren. Aber ihrer Mutter zuliebe würde sie es sowieso wieder tun.

'Ach Mum', dachte sie seufzend und musste doch lächeln. Auch wenn Hermine es nicht zugeben wollte, sie freute sich auf ihre Eltern. Hermine legte den Brief erst einmal weg, antworten konnte sie auch noch später.

Sie schloss die Augen und war wenige Zeit später eingeschlafen.

„Hermine aufstehen."

Die Gryffindor öffnete langsam ihre Augen. 'Ist die Nacht schon wieder um?' Hermine setzte sich langsam auf und schob ihren Vorhang aus Haaren zur Seite. „Was ist denn Ginny? Es ist doch Samstag und ich wollte ausschlafen, habe ich dir doch gestern gesagt", brummte Mine. „Es ist schon Nachmittag Hermine, du solltest langsam aufstehen." Erschrocken riss Hermine ihre Augen auf. „WAS?! Ich kann doch unmöglich so lange geschlafen haben." Ginny nickte gespielt betroffen. „Doch Hermine und du solltest wirklich langsam aufstehen, wir warten schon schon lange auf dich." Sie nickte müde. „Ich komme in einer halben Stunde, ich muss erst einmal wach werden", murmelte Hermine, konnte sich aber nicht mehr zurück legen, da Ginny sie regelrecht aus dem Bett zerrte.

Auch Severus hatte am heutigen Samstag ein Stückchen länger geschlafen als sonst. Irgendwie hatte er so das dumpfe Gefühl das Scarlett ihn mit ihren Blicken erdolchte, aber die konnte unmöglich wissen, was da zwischen ihm und ihrer Mutter lief. So direkt lief nichts zwischen ihnen, außer das sie ab und zu eine kleine Verabredung hatten, die dann und wann im Bett eines spärlich beleuchteten Hotelzimmers endete. Letztendlich war Snape auch nur ein Mann, der auch mal den Druck loswerden musste. Er wurde die Erinnerungen an Lily so oder so nicht los. Schon allein wieder bei dem Gedanken daran zog sich sein Herz wieder zusammen. Er lehnte sich an die Wand und ließ den Blick über die Ländereien von Hogwarts wandern. Er ärgerte sich für seine jugendliche Dummheit, aber es war nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen. Dennoch wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als seine Fehler rückgängig zu machen.

Mit einem leeren Ausdruck in seinen Augen setzte Severus seinen Weg fort. Seine Bewegungen dabei wirkten eher träge.

Heute konnte Snape nicht einmal ein paar Schülern Hauspunkte abziehen, denn die waren heute wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

'Dann werde ich ein paar schlechte Noten verteilen gehen, da habe ich wenigstens etwas zu tun.'

Aber eigentlich hatte Severus dazu auch nicht wirklich Lust, vielleicht konnte ein Spaziergang über die Ländereien nicht schaden, doch dazu fehlte ihm auch der Antrieb. In einer stillen Ecke der Schule fand er sich dann wieder. Nun war dieser Frust wieder da. Eins wusste Severus, er musste seine missmutige Laune, loswerden bevor Albus es wieder auffiel und ihm irgendwelche verzauberten Süßigkeiten andrehte, die seine Laune anheben sollten.

Schon bei dem Gedanken daran kam das kleine Frühstück schon wieder hoch.

Zu seinem Glück überwachte ihn keiner in seinen privaten Räumen und er konnte tun und lassen was er wollte und das würde er jetzt auch tun und die Nachtruhe vorziehen.

Nach einem doch entspannenden Bad, sank er zurück in sein wärmendes Bett.

„Hermine nicht einschlafen", zischte Ginny ihr zu. „Ich schlafe ja gar nicht Ginny... aber du hättest mich ruhig schlafen lassen können. Ich habe so schön geträumt", brummte Mine müde und lehnte sich an die Schulter ihrer Freundin. „Oh ho was denn Hermine, los sag schon, war ein Kerl im Spiel?" Sofort schüttelte die Gryffindor mit dem Kopf. „Nein, nein, ich habe von fliegenden Muffins geträumt." Ginny hob eine Augenbraue. Als würde sie ihrer Freundin nicht so recht glauben. „Was ist denn los? Ich habe wirklich davon geträumt Ginny, ich träume nicht von Männern, im Gegensatz zu dir. Sei bloß nett zu mir Ginny, sonst könnte mir gegenüber Harry etwas heraus rutschen", deutete Hermine mit einem leichten Grinsen an. „Das würdest du nicht wagen Hermine", zischte die Rothaarige atemlos und Hermine nickte frech grinsend. „Doch so etwas würde ich wagen Ginny, also sie ja lieb zu mir." Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Danke Hermine, du bist ja mal wieder wirklich nett zu mir, ist dir Scarlett eigentlich mal wieder über den Weg gelaufen?" Darauf schüttelte Hermine verneinend mit dem Kopf. „Ach nein, halt mal. Natürlich ist sie mir über den Weg gelaufen, aber sie war wohl nach der Sache nicht in Stimmung, nach der Sache", deutete Hermine schmunzelnd an. „Nach welcher Sache?" erkundigte Ginny sich, worauf Hermine sie eine Sekunde skeptisch ansah. Nein ihre Freundin war nicht dabei gewesen. „Ich kann dir nur soviel sagen Ginny, Scarletts heile Welt ist total zerbrochen. Ein Kulturschock für unsere liebe Scarlett", kicherte Hermine. „Und warum? Was ist denn passiert?" fragte sie neugierig. „Ach hat etwas mit ihren Eltern zu tun und jetzt komm, ich habe Hunger. Mein Magen knurrt schon wieder so laut. Also komm jetzt", bestimmte Hermine und zerrte Ginny hinter sich her. Sie würde ihr nicht erzählen, was wirklich dahinter steckte.

„Wo sind eigentlich die Jungs?" Hermine sah sich suchend um. „Woher soll ich das wissen, die treiben sich wahrscheinlich wieder bei den Süßigkeiten herum, du kennst sie doch. Dabei mampft Ron doch sowieso genug, aber kennen wir ihn anders?" Mine schüttelte lachend mit dem Kopf und stibitze Ginny etwas von ihrem Teller. „Was soll das denn?" fragte Ginny spitz. Hermine tat so als würde sie keiner Fliege etwas zu Leide tun. „Nichts nichts."

Die beiden Freundinnen, warteten noch sehr lange auf Harry und Ron. Denn die konnten sich nicht von den Süßigkeiten und den anderem Schnickschnack losreißen.

So machten sich die Gryffindors wieder auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts.

Genelia versuchte mehrmals an ihre Tochter heran zu kommen, doch das schien beinahe aussichtslos. Da Scarlett sie einfach ignorierte. Diese schmiedete andere Pläne und genau einen von ihren Plänen wollte sie heute umsetzen.

Hermine war ihr zum Glück nicht über den Weg gelaufen, sonst hätte Scarlett sich wahrscheinlich vergessen.

Doch heute sollte jemand anderes ihr Opfer sein. Ihre Freundin Arlee hatte Scarlett schon nach dem Abendessen verscheucht.

Nachdem Scarlett die Gänge inspiziert hatte, entdeckte sie ihr Opfer.

„Guten Abend Professor Snape", begrüßte sie ihren Hauslehrer zuckersüß. Dieser musterte seine Schülerin etwas skeptisch. „'N Abend Miss DuVall", entgegnete Snape knapp und wollte eigentlich seinen Weg fortsetzen, als sie sich direkt vor ihn stellte.

„Ist irgendwas Miss DuVall, ich habe auch noch etwas anderes zu tun", zischte Severus ungehalten und lief wieder an ihr vorbei. „Zum Beispiel mit meiner Mutter ins Bett gehen?" Snape hielt plötzlich inne. Woher wusste sie?

„Es geht Sie zwar nichts an Miss DuVall, aber nein, ich habe etwas anderes vor und das hat rein gar nichts mit Ihrer Mutter zu tun", zischte Snape kühl.

„Wie lange geht das schon mit meiner Mutter Professor Snape?" fragte sie gereizt. „Das ist eine Sache zwischen ihrer Mutter und mir, das geht Sie in keiner Weise etwas an Miss DuVall", knurrte Snape genervt. „Doch das geht mich etwas an Professor! Sie zerstören meine Familie!" zischte Scarlett wütend.

„Ich zerstöre Ihre Familie? Miss DuVall, ich habe es gerade schon einmal gesagt, das geht Sie NICHTS an!" Scarlett explodierte innerlich.

'Na warten Sie!' Scarlett trat sehr dicht vor ihren Professor, sie erdolchte ihn beinahe mit ihren Blicken. „Lassen Sie ihre dreckigen Finger von meiner Mutter!" zischte sie bedrohlich, doch Snape schien eher unbeeindruckt davon. Natürlich hätte er jetzt einen bissigen Kommentar über seine Lippen lassen können, aber diesen behielt er dann lieber für sich.

Da sie endlich ruhig zu sein schien, setzte Snape seinen Weg fort. „Bleiben Sie gefälligst hier Professor Snape, wenn ich mit Ihnen rede!" Dieser rollte nur mit den Augen, doch bevor Scarlett wieder ansetzen konnte, wurde sie in die Ecke gedrängt. „Jetzt hören Sie mir mal zu Miss DuVall, wenn Sie das so sehr belastet, dann sollten sie vielleicht mal mit ihrem Vater darüber reden, denn DER weiß darüber Bescheid und jetzt habe ich keine Lust mehr über dieses Thema zu reden. Und Tschüss!" fauchte Severus aggressiv und ließ die verdatterte Scarlett stehen.

'Das kann nicht sein ernst sein... Vater kann doch unmöglich etwas davon wissen. Nein das kann nicht sein...'

Scarlett merkte wie die Tränen in ihr aufkamen. 'Nein, nein, bitte...'

Genau jetzt brach ihre heile Welt völlig zusammen, denn das ihr Vater davon wusste, hätte Scarlett nie gedacht.

Das musste sie erst einmal sacken lassen.

„Was ist Genelia?" erkundigte sich Genelias Ehemann Mortimer verwundert über das missmutige Gesicht seiner Frau. „Scarlett hat das mit Severus mitgekriegt Mortimer, sie hat einen Kuss zwischen uns mitbekommen", antwortete sie nachdenklich. „Na wird auch mal Zeit das sie es erfährt, du hättest es ihr schon früher sagen müssen. Wenn sie euch nicht gesehen hätte, dann wäre es irgendwie anders ans Licht gekommen", merkte er an. „Da hast du schon recht, aber ich hätte ihr es lieber selbst gesagt, in einer ruhigeren Atmosphäre. Ich wollte ihr einfach nicht sagen, das du es mir erlaubst." Genelia lehnte sich zurück und musterte die Decke. „Gut ich was weiß auch nicht warum du ausgerechnet mit ihm, aber mir ist egal, das weißt du ja." Sie nickte leicht darauf. „Scarlett hasst mich Mortimer, sie verachtet mich dafür, dabei ist es nicht mal etwas ernstes mit ihrem Professor. Da war nie etwas ernstes und es wird nie etwas anderes sein, als äh unsere Verabredungen... die im Bett von Hotelzimmern enden."

Mortimer lachte amüsiert auf. „Schaden tut es Scarlett defentiv nicht. Wenn sie mal auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück geholt wird. Sieh es doch mal positiv, wir müssen nicht mehr Herz und eine Seele sein, das glückliche Ehepaar spielen", schmunzelte er. „Ja das schon, aber das sie mich deshalb gleich hasst, das ist auch nicht gerade das Wahre. Wir hatten ja eigentlich ein sehr gutes Mutter – Tochter Verhältnis." Sie schien es wirklich zu bedauern, doch Genelia würde nicht nachgeben, damit ihre Tochter glücklicher sein konnte.

„Sie ist doch jetzt wirklich alt genug um zu verstehen, das wir nur Freunde sind. Ich gebe zu, wir hätten es ihr früher sagen sollen, das zwischen uns seit ihrer Zeugung nichts mehr gelaufen ist und wir auch nicht das Bett teilen", hüstelte Mortimer. „Ja jetzt bringt es uns aber auch nichts mehr, weil sie es weiß."

Die Ehe von Scarletts Eltern bestand nur auf dem Papier. Eigentlich hatten ihre Mortimer und Genelia nie mehr füreinander empfunden, als Freundschaft. Aber sowohl Mortimers, als auch Genelias Eltern hatten auf die Hochzeit bestanden. So war es zu dieser Ehe gekommen und auch zu der Abmachung, nur genau davon hatten sie ihrer Tochter nie erzählt.

„Könnt ihr mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?" Hermine steckte ihre Bücher zurück in ihre Tasche, denn in den letzten Tagen nahm Hermines schlechte Laune immer mehr zu. Die Abschlussprüfungen hatten in den vergangenen Tagen begonnen und Hermine hatte keinen Kopf mehr für etwas anderes. Das bekamen ihre Freunde, die das zwar auch sehr ernst nahmen, aber nicht so wie Hermine.

„Reg dich nicht so auf Hermine, beruhige dich doch mal", versuchte Ginny ihre Freundin zu beruhigen.

„Lasst es doch einfach gut sein, ich muss jetzt auch weiter Ginny, geh Harry doch auf die Nerven", zischte Hermine genervt. Sie schob ihre Freundin genervt von sich weg, immerhin wollte Hermine den restlichen Abend in der Bibliothek verbringen.

Dort konnte Hermine zumindest einen ruhigen Abend verbringen.

'Wenn das so weiter geht, verstecke ich mich irgendwann sodass mich keiner mehr findet, ist es denn mal zu viel verlangt, wenn ich meine Ruhe will?!'

Kopfschüttelnd packte Hermine ihre Bücher auf den Tisch. Die letzten Nächte machte sie kaum noch die Augen zu und wenn Hermine dann endlich schlief, dauerte es nicht mehr lange und die Sonne war schon wieder aufgegangen. So stellte sich Hermine das ganz und gar nicht vor.

Damit alles perfekt war, organisierte sich Hermine noch eine Kanne Tee und etwas Gebäck. So ließ es sich doch sehr gut arbeiten.

'Endlich Ruhe', dachte Hermine erleichtert, dann begann sie zu arbeiten.

Was die junge Gryffindor nicht bemerkte, das sie wieder einmal nicht allein in der Bibliothek war.

'Wahrscheinlich ist das nur wieder Harry, er wird wohl nie damit aufhören, na warte.. komm nur...'

Die unbekannte Person näherte sich der lernenden Hermine bis auf wenige Zentimeter.

'So, das hast du jetzt davon', dachte Hermine und holte mit ihrem Ellenbogen aus. Diesen feuerte sie mit Schmackes in die hinter ihr stehende Person, worauf diese sofort die Luft scharf einsog.

Doch als Hermine sich umdrehte, gefror ihr beinahe das Blut in den Adern. Das war ja gar nicht Harry, sondern Professor Severus Snape der seine Kronjuwelen hielt. „E-Es tut mir leid Professor."

Snape verdrehte vor Schmerz seine Augen. Denn auch er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, das Hermine gleich ausholen würde.

Schwer atmend lehnte sich Severus an eines der Bücherregale. Er wusste ja das so etwas weh tun konnte, aber so sehr?

„Ist alles in Ordnung", fragte Hermine vorsichtig. „Kann ich helfen?" Okay für diese Frage hätte Hermine ihren Kopf am liebsten gegen die nächst beste Wand geschlagen. „Diese Frage war ziemlich überflüssig Granger, finden Sie nicht auch? " fragte Snape knurrend. „Ja das ist mir auch gerade bewusst geworden Professor", antwortete Hermine hüstelnd.

'Ich wusste gar nicht das die so eine Kraft hat...'

Nachdem die Schmerzen soweit abgeklungen waren, ließ Snape sich am Tischende auf einem der Stühle nieder.

Hermine wollte eigentlich nur noch das Weite suchen, doch sie hatte ja arbeiten wollen. Also zog die Gryffindor es vor, einfach weiter zu arbeiten als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Machen Sie das immer so Granger?" fragte Snape spitz. „Unschuldige Personen den Ellenbogen hineinzurammen?" Hermine hob eine Augenbraue. „Unschuldig?" hakte sie nach. Snape verzog das Gesicht.

„Es tut mir ja leid", murrte sie. „Ich konnte nicht wissen, das Sie hinter mir standen. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich Sie für Harry gehalten Professor Snape", entgegnete sie und es wunderte Hermine nicht wirklich das ihr Professor für Zaubertränke mit den Augen rollte. „Ja das habe ich mir schon gedacht, das Sie an Potter gedacht haben", knurrte Severus verärgert. „Der hat eigentlich im Turm zu bleiben, genau wie Sie auch Granger", fügte er genervt hinzu. „Ich habe aber die Erlaubnis Professor Snape und ich wollte einfach etwas Ruhe haben. Ich habe woanders einfach keine Ruhe, ich bin Ihnen ja auch keine Rechenschaft schuldig", erwiderte Hermine spitz. Jetzt hatte sie doch wieder keine Ruhe.

'Ich werde mich beim nächsten Mal wirklich irgendwo verstecken', dachte Hermine nun wirklich frustriert.

'Kann der nicht endlich gehen?' Snape dachte nicht daran sich schon wieder aus dem Staub zu machen.

„Haben Sie nichts zu tun Professor? Ich bin doch brav... also?" Snape schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Ich wollte eigentlich mit Ihnen über die Sache reden..." Hermine stutzte. „Welche Sache?" Eigentlich tat Hermine oft so, als hätte sie gar keine Ahnung, aber heute hatte Hermine Granger wirklich keine Ahnung von was ihr Professor eigentlich redete.

„Nun Miss Granger, ich rede von der Sache neulich im Gang." Hermine lehnte sich zurück. „Welche Sache, die vor einem Monat? Als wir zusammen... oh." Er schüttelte verneinend mit dem Kopf.

„Ja genau von der Sache Granger, ich hoffe Sie behalten das schön für sich, was Sie gesehen haben." Sie stutzte. Von was redete er denn da? „Vielleicht werde ich ja schon etwas senil Professor Snape, aber was meinen Sie denn?" Snape hob die Augenbrauen. Hermine war um einiges jünger als er und sie war schon so vergesslich? Er räusperte sich und näherte sich Hermine etwas.

„Nun ich meine, die Sache mit dem Lippenstift Miss Granger", wisperte er und Hermine schluckte merklich. „Ach die Sache, äh ich habe niemanden etwas gesagt, wenn Sie drauf hinaus wollen."

Hermine hatte wieder das Gefühl, das die Luft etwas … wärmer wurde.

„Das will ich Ihnen auch geraten haben Miss Granger, sonst könnte es ziemlichen Ärger geben", murmelte Severus und sah ihr in die Augen. „Sehr großen Ärger?" wisperte sie. „Sehr großen", antwortete er wiederum auf die Frage.

Eigentlich wollte Hermine sich wieder ihren Büchern zuwenden, doch sie konnte einfach nicht.

„Ist noch irgendwas Professor?" fragte sie vorsichtig und versuchte sich zurück zu ziehen.

„Ja..." erwiderte Snape darauf, ohne zu wissen was er eigentlich sagen wollte. „Und was Professor Snape?"

Er legte den Kopf schief und hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich weiß es nicht", merkte er grübelnd an, unterbrach allerdings dabei nicht den Blickkontakt zu Hermine.

„Na dann, werde ich mal weiter lernen Professor", hauchte Hermine unsicher, denn eigentlich war etwas anderes ganz interessant.

„Wo sind denn eigentlich alle?" fragte sie überflüssigerweise. „Ich nehme mal an im Bett, seit 22 Uhr ist Zeit für Bettruhe Miss Granger", erwiderte der dunkelhaarige Professor fast mechanisch.

„Schon 22 Uhr? Ich sollte auch so langsam ins Bett gehen, morgen sind wieder Prüfungen."

Severus nickte zustimmend.

Ohne das beide es merkten waren sie sich in den letzten Minuten immer näher gekommen.

Doch plötzlich störte jemand.

„Mau." Severus schloss langsam seine Augen. „Minerva ich habe..." Snape und Hermine rissen gleichzeitig ihre Augen auf. „Das war nicht so wie...." plapperten beide drauf los, als sie sahen....

* * *

_A.K.: Wenn es euch gefallen hat, hinterlasst doch ein Review. Have a nice Day ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

an greta-serebro: *lach* Vielen Dank ;) Am 11 Kap schreib ich zurzeit also musst du dich etwas gedulden, trotzdem viel Spaß ;)

* * *

… das es nur Hermines Kater Krummbein war, der sich nach Hermines Krauleinheiten sehnte. Hermine atmete tief durch, was hatten sie denn da gerade tun wollen? Sie packte schnell ihre Sachen in die Tasche, murmelte etwas unverständliches und schon war Hermine mit ihrem Kater verschwunden. Snape räusperte sich. Da hatte er sich fast zu etwas hinreißen lassen, was hätte schief gehen können.

Unschlüssig darüber was er nun tun sollte, erhob sich Severus um die Bibliothek zu verlassen. Doch da hatte er die Rechnung ohne Albus gemacht.

„Guten Abend Severus, noch nicht im Bett?" Severus hatte so das dumpfe Gefühl, das der Schulleiter immer irgendwo auflauerte.

„Sieht wohl so aus Albus, aber eigentlich wollte ich gerade dorthin entschwinden." Albus legte den Kopf schief. „War gerade irgendetwas?" Severus schüttelte mit dem Kopf und tat so als wäre überhaupt nichts gewesen.

„Nein, nicht das ich wüsste", erwiderte Snape und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich muss dann jetzt auch mal weiter."

Severus verneigte sich kurz und entschied dann zu gehen. Albus musste sich nun doch wieder einmal zurück halten um nicht wieder bösartige Blicke seines Schützlings zu ernten.

Nach einer recht kalten Dusche fiel Severus erschöpft in die Federn, warum ihn auf einmal die Müdigkeit plagte, wusste er selbst nicht, aber das war egal... denn nach einigen Minuten befand sich Severus schon im Land der Träume. In dieser Nacht hatte der Zaubertränkemeister ziemlich wirre Träume. Er wälzte sich dabei kreuz und quer im Bett herum. Es vergingen einige Stunden bevor die Sonne sich wieder ihren Weg durch die Wolken suchte.

„Severus wach auf." Verschlafen blinzelte Severus. Die Nacht konnte doch unmöglich schon wieder herum sein. Vor allem wer störte ihn denn jetzt schon wieder? Für Albus war die Stimme viel zu weiblich. „Severus Snape, wach auf!"

Mit einem Mal saß er kerzengerade im Bett. „Genelia?!" Das konnte doch unmöglich wahr sein. Wie kam die jetzt in sein Schlafzimmer? „Kann ich dich bitte sprechen? Es ist wichtig... Scarlett weiß von uns", deutete sie an und Severus rollte daraufhin mit den Augen. „Ja das habe ich schon mitbekommen Genelia, sie wollte das ich meine dreckigen Finger von dir lasse", erwiderte Severus relativ trocken und unbeeindruckt.

„Dich interessiert das gar nicht Severus oder?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe dir schon mehrmals gesagt, das ich mich nicht in eure Familienangelegenheiten einmische." Genelia verzog das Gesicht. Hatte sie wirklich erwartet, das Severus sie dabei unterstützte? Nein, dafür kannte sie ihn schon viel zu lange und zu gut.

„Hast du nicht noch irgendetwas vor Genelia?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte eigentlich mit dir über Scarlett und unsere Abmachung reden." Am liebsten hätte Snape seinen Kopf gegen die Wand geschlagen, am besten gegen die nächstbeste.

„Und worüber willst du denn da noch reden? Mich interessiert es nicht wirklich nicht, welche Probleme ihr habt und das mit deiner Tochter solltet ihr alleine klären, das geht mich nichts an. Außerdem … würdest du bitte mal mein Schlafzimmer verlassen. Ich muss nachher die Prüfung beaufsichtigen."

Ein freches Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Jetzt hab dich mal nicht so, da ist nichts was ich nicht schon mal gesehen habe... wann musst du denn da sein?" Severus kletterte aus dem Bett. „Genelia ich habe dafür keine Zeit, außerdem habe ich dir schon mal gesagt... nicht in Hogwarts."

Sie schnaubte. Manchmal konnte er so pflichtbewusst sein und das genau dann, wenn Genelia dies überhaupt nicht in den Kram passte. Nun gut, Genelia begehrte Severus nicht einmal, großartige Gefühle waren da auch nicht im Spiel, aber die Abmachung zwischen ihnen bestand schon eine lange Zeit und mehr als nur dieses Druck ablassen hatten sich nie zwischen entwickelt. Der Zaubertränkemeister lehnte dies auch strickt ab und sie akzeptierte es. Natürlich war der Hauslehrer ihrer Tochter nicht gerade attraktiv, aber das erschien Genelia nicht.

'Nicht aufregen Genelia, handle einfach', dachte sich Scarletts Mutter grinsend und zeigte Severus, das sie auch etwas anders konnte.

Hermine scheuchte ihre Freunde aus dem Gryffindorturm. Die Prüfungen begannen in einer halben Stunde und sie mussten pünktlich sein. Heute schien Hermine etwas gereizt zu sein. Ihr Bewegungen schienen träge und fast mechanisch. Sie hatte in der letzten Nacht kaum ein Auge zugemacht, weswegen sie auch ziemlich müde hinter ihren Freunden hinterher.

'Was hat denn Hermine heute Nacht getrieben, das sie so müde ist, wollte sie nicht extra wegen der Prüfung ins Bett gehen?' Ginny legte den Arm um Hermine und zog sie etwas mit voran. „Hast du wieder zu lange gelernt Mine?" fragte sie ein klein wenig besorgt. „Hm?" Ein klein wenig abgelenkt und in ihre Gedanken versunken musterte Hermine ihre Freundin kurz. „Ob du wieder zu lange gelernt hast und deshalb so müde bist." Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, nein ich konnte nur nicht einschlafen. Ist nicht so wild Ginny, mach dir mal keine Sorgen", entgegnete die Gryffindor schmunzelnd. „Gab es einen besonderen Grund weswegen du nicht einschlafen konntest oder einfach nur die Aufregung?" Hermine riss einen Augenblick entgeistert die Augen auf, nein DAS würde sie ihr sicher nicht auf die Nase binden, am Ende wusste die ganze Schule davon. „Nur die Aufregung Ginny. Du hast zum Glück noch ein Jahr Zeit, im Gegensatz zu uns. Wollt ihr eigentlich, du und Harry zusammenziehen?"

Ein kleines bisschen verwundert über die Frage zog Ginny ihre Augenbrauen nach oben. „Ich weiß noch nicht wirklich ob wir schon bereit dafür sind, na gut ich liebe ihn, aber ob wir jetzt schon reif dafür sind. Ich weiß noch nicht. Bringt ihr jetzt mal eure Prüfungen hinter euch, ich habe ja noch ein Jahr Zeit dafür", erwiderte sie mit einem frechen Grinsen.

Und dann saß das Trio schon in der großen Halle. Hermine sah unschlüssig nach vorne, ihre Gedanken waren jedenfalls nicht bei der Prüfung. Nachdem die Lehrer ihre üblichen Reden gehalten hatten, machten sich die Schüler an ihre Prüfung. Heute tat sich Hermine viel schwerer als sonst mit den Aufgaben.

Hermine hatte inzwischen das große Bedürfnis einfach alles vom Tisch zu werfen und sich aus dem Staub zu machen und bald wurde dieser Wunsch auch erfüllt, nachdem Hermine endlich fertig geworden war, verließ sie ziemlich miesepetrig die große Halle. Für heute hatte Hermine auch genug von allem, so zog sie sich erst einmal zurück.

Nach dem Abendessen machte Hermine noch einen Spaziergang durch die Schule. Sie wollte einfach auf andere Gedanken kommen.

„Granger, so allein?" Hermine schnaubte. Wo war die nächste Wand, mit der ihr Kopf Bekanntschaft machen konnte. „Was ist schon wieder Scarlett, hast du nichts zu tun?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was geht dich das an Granger? Außerdem habe ich jetzt etwas zu tun", fauchte die Slytherin gereizt. 'Hat die ihre Tage, das sie ständig ihren Frust an mir auslassen muss?'

Fast etwas bedrohlich näherte sich Scarlett der genervten Hermine. „Du kannst einem leid tun Granger", spottete sie. „Ach ja, sollte ich nicht mehr Mitleid mit dir haben Scarlett?" Die Schwarzhaarige stutze... hatte Hermine etwas gegen sie in der Hand. „Was willst du damit sagen Granger?" Die Gryffindor zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht, das … deine … Mutter … Körperflüssigkeiten mit Snape austauscht... oh verzeih mir bitte, wo ist nur mein Benehmen", zischte Hermine spitz. Sie wirkte ernst, doch innerlich lachte Hermine laut. Scarletts Gesichtsausdruck war zu köstlich.

Wie konnte Hermine nur davon wissen? Scarlett wollte jetzt nur noch in einem dunklen Loch verschwinden, damit sie niemand finden konnte. Hermine schien beinahe etwas amüsiert. Jetzt hatte sie es endlich einmal geschafft Scarlett mundtot zu machen.

„Was ist denn los Scarlett, auf einmal so... schweigsam? Fällt dir dazu nichts mehr ein?"

Eines ärgerte Scarlett noch mehr, nämlich das Hermine Recht hatte. „Und was machst du jetzt mit dieser Information Granger, in der ganzen Schule herum zu erzählen, damit du dich gut fühlen kannst?" Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Warum sollte ich so etwas tun Scarlett, ich bin ja nicht du. Obwohl diese Information schon ziemlich pikant ist, findest du nicht?" Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Zwischen meiner Mutter und dem ist nichts. Da täuscht du dich", fauchte die Slytherin gereizt.

Hermine lehnte sich gegen eine der Säulen. „Ach? Sie haben also nur so Körperflüssigkeiten ausgetauscht oder was?" Eines würde Hermine sicher nicht zugeben, aber es gefiel ihr Scarlett so in der Hand zu haben. „Was ist denn daran so lustig Granger, hast du sonst nichts zu lachen? Ach ja, hatte ich vergessen, du findest nur Potters dumme Witze lustig, über etwas anderes kannst du ja gar nicht lachen Granger." Nun konnte Hermine nur mit den Augen rollen. Fiel dieser dämlichen Slytherin nichts neues ein? Immer bekam sie das Gleiche zu hören und es hang Hermine schon zu den Ohren raus.

„Na im Gegensatz zu dir ist Harry noch witzig. Aber du bist so witzig wie ein Brot. Wobei da ist das Brot noch witziger", zischte Hermine so abfällig wie sie nur konnte. „Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist Schlammblut?!" Die Gryffindor verzog dabei nicht mal eine Miene, obwohl diese Worte nicht gerade angenehm waren. „Findest du nicht Scarlett, das diese Beleidigung nicht etwas veraltet ist?" Ihre Züge verfinsterten sich, als Scarlett sich ihrer Mitschülerin näherte. „Hör mir mal zu Schlammblut, du solltest mehr Respekt zeigen, sonst könntest du bald im Dreck liegen und das ist ja da wo du hingehörst."

So richtig Angst hatte Hermine jetzt nicht wirklich, aber Scarlett durfte man nicht unterschätzen. Aber jetzt würde sie defentiv keine Schwäche zeigen, dafür hatte Hermine viel zu viel mitgemacht um jetzt wegen ihr einmal Angst zu haben. Doch heute war Hermine nicht unbewaffnet, sie hatte dieses mal an ihren Zauberstab gedacht, aber Scarlett musste dies ja nicht unbedingt wissen.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor dir Scarlett", zischte Hermine. „Du entschuldigst mich, ich will meine Zeit nicht mit so etwas wie dir verschwenden, dafür ist sie mir zu kostbar."

Natürlich ließ Scarlett dies nicht auf sich sitzen.

Während Scarlett und Hermine wild diskutierten, versuchte Severus beinahe aussichtslos ihre Mutter aus seinem Büro zu befördern. „Haben wir es jetzt nicht schon oft genug durchgekaut das ich mich nicht einmischen werde und ihr das untereinander klärt Genelia?" Snape hatte langsam aber sich genug von Scarletts Mutter. Für ihn war das wieder einmal das beste Beispiel, weswegen er keine Frau an seiner Seite haben wollte und lieber der Vergangenheit nach hing, ob das wohl möglich der völlig falsche Weg war und ihn noch mehr vereinsamen ließ, war Severus gelinde gesagt, egal. Obwohl Genelia ohne Punkt und Komma auf ihn einredete, schien Snape so ein kleines bisschen abgelenkt zu sein, auch weil der Zaubertränkeprofessor schon seit einigen Stunden versuchte, sich mit einigen Arbeiten zu beschäftigen und diese zu kontrollieren. Mit jeder weiteren Minute schien sich Severus mehr und mehr zu verkrampfen. Seine Haut spannte sich schon sehr über den Handknochen.

Es würde sich nur noch um Sekunden handeln, bis Severus wohl an die Decke gehen würde. „Sei endlich still!" schrie Severus und schlug dabei hart mit der Faust auf die Tischplatte. Erschrocken sah Genelia auf Snapes Hand.

„Aber Severus..." Der Zaubertränkelehrer lehnte sich vor und erdolchte sie beinahe mit seinen bösartigen Blicken.

„Wir haben zwar eine Abmachung Genelia, aber ich bin nicht hier um mir deine Sorgen anzuhören, ich muss auch noch arbeiten. Wenn du nichts zu tun hast, dann geh das Geld deines Mannes ausgeben, denn das hier ist kein Hotel und ich möchte auch nicht das du bei mir bist Genelia, ich will alleine sein. Nimm deine Sachen und geh jetzt einfach", knurrte Snape um Beherrschung ringend.

„Aber du bist Teil dieser Abmachung Severus, du kannst mich jetzt nicht einfach so hängen lassen!" zischte Genelia empört, worauf Snape nur verächtlich schnaubte. „HÖR AUF! Es ist mir egal, das interessiert mich nicht, du hättest es ihr früher sagen können, Genelia! Es lag NIE, wirklich nie in MEINER Hand wann ihr es Scarlett sagt, ich wollte nie etwas damit zu tun haben!"

Genelia war wirklich kurz davor Severus eine zu kleben. „Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist?!" fragte sie fauchend. „Ich bin ein Mann der so langsam, aber sicher genug von dir hat Genelia, geh jetzt endlich!"

Mit diesen Worten riss Severus die Tür seines Büros auf und deutete auf den Gang.

„Du bist ein verbohrter, einsamer Mann Severus Snape. Wenn du so weiter machst dann bist du irgendwann allein, ganz allein", zischelte sie gefährlich leise. „Kannst du mir auch von Dingen erzählen, die ich noch nicht weiß?" hakte er spitz nach. Genelias Lippen kräuselten sich. „Du bist in der Sache drin ob du es willst oder nicht Snape und jetzt lebe wohl", zischte Scarletts Mutter abfällig.

„Ja lebe wohl, bis zum nächsten Mal, aber dann bleibt meine Tür verschlossen", entgegnete Severus gereizt. Nicht das Snape sich mehr von Scarletts Mutter erhoffte, doch sie hatte bisher immer wieder eine Verabredung mit ihm gewünscht, die Severus selbst lieber abgelehnt hätte.

Er sah ihr nicht einmal nach, denn Severus würde keiner Frau nachlaufen, erst recht nicht Scarletts Mutter.

Genelia schlüpfte in ihren Mantel. Noch mehr ärgerte sie sich darüber das Severus mit einem Recht gehabt hatte. 'Warum muss dieser verdammte Mistkerl auch immer Recht haben?!'

Mit Scarlett würde sie so oder so reden müssen. Aber heute hatte Genelia wirklich keine Kraft mehr sich mit ihrer aufmüpfigen Tochter auseinander zu setzen. Über diese Auseinandersetzung mit Severus würde Genelia sicher nicht mit ihrem Mann reden. Denn darüber amüsierte sich ihr Mann immer sehr gut.

So langsam aber sicher hatte Hermine genug von den Auseinandersetzungen mit Scarlett. Irgendwann würde der ganze Streit eskalieren und das wusste sie auch. Allerdings hatte Hermine ihren Freunden noch nichts erzählt. Am Ende übertrieben die beiden Jungs nur wieder und dann eskalierte alles. Doch plötzlich hörte sie wieder Scarletts Stimme.

„Was willst du Mum?" fragte sie spitz. „Ich möchte mit dir reden über die Sache von neulich."

Scarlett schnaubte verächtlich. „Und was willst du denn da noch sagen? Das ihr euch jetzt scheiden lassen werdet" fragte Scarlett gereizt, worauf ihre Mutter verständnislos mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein wir werden uns nicht trennen, warum auch? Ich.. ich muss zugeben das wir es dir vielleicht früher hätten sagen sollen, aber das wird jetzt auch nichts mehr ändern. Vielleicht habe ich auch Fehler gemacht, aber die waren sicher nicht auf deine Kosten, dein Vater und ich haben eine Abmachung, die jetzt sowieso hinfällig sein wird", murmelte Genelia in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart. Scarlett stutzte etwas, von was redete ihre Mutter da? „Was meinst du damit?" hakte sie nach. „Es wird nichts mehr zwischen mir und ihm laufen, es ist aus."

Am liebsten wäre Scarlett jetzt vor Freude in die Luft gesprungen, doch sagte ihre Mutter auch wirklich die Wahrheit.

„Und warum ist es aus?" fragte sie sofort. „Das ist doch vollkommen unwichtig Scarlett, es ist auch eine Sache zwischen mir und Snape, die dich auch nichts angeht." Verärgert verschränkte ihre Tochter die Arme. „Fang jetzt nicht wieder so an Mum, wieso kennst du mir nicht einfach den Grund nennen?" Genelia lehnte sich an die nächste Wand.

„Scarlett, bei aller Liebe. Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft über meine Beziehungen schuldig. Gebe dich einfach damit zufrieden das ich nicht mehr zu Snape gehen werde. War es nicht das, was du unbedingt wolltest?"

Scarlett seufzte. Ja das war schon was sie wollte, aber sie sich für die Hintergründe die ihre Mutter einfach nicht nennen wollte.

Ein kleines bisschen ärgerte sich Genelia schon über den Verlauf. Nicht das sie mit Severus eine Freundschaft pflegen wollte oder das sie auf die Verabredungen mit ihm bestand, es war einfach eine Abwechslung, die sie ab und zu mal zu brauchen schien.

Wobei Severus immer mehr den Eindruck macht, das er nicht sonderlich an Frauengeschichten interessiert zu sein schien. Das er jetzt nicht wirklich der attraktivste Mann war, das wusste Genelia auch, aber er wollte überhaupt nicht auf andere Frauen eingehen, etwas ernstes anfangen. Sie hatten darüber auch nie ein Wort verloren, aber Snape hätte ihr wahrscheinlich gar nichts darüber sagen wollen. Im Thema Familie, Kinder oder überhaupt Ehefrau hielt sich ihre ehemalige Affäre sehr bedeckt, zu gerne hätte sie mehr darüber erfahren. Jetzt wo Voldemort für immer vernichtet war, konnte Severus es doch ändern, aber es hatte sich rein gar nichts geändert.

„Mum." Genelia wurde etwas unsanft aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Ich verstehe dich nicht", begann Scarlett etwas unsicher. „Liebst du Dad denn nicht, aus welchem Grund hast du das getan?" Genelia wollte ihre Tochter lieber in den Arm nehmen, aber darauf wollte diese lieber verzichten, dafür kannte sie ihre sturköpfige Tochter zu gut. „Warum ich das getan habe, geht nur deinen Vater und mich etwas an Schatz, Dad und ich lieben dich", versuchte Genelia es ab zu tun. Die Gefühle für Mortimer waren natürlich nicht eingeschlafen, doch sie empfanden auf eine ganz andere Weise ihre Liebe füreinander.

Die junge Gryffindor schluckte merklich. Im Gegensatz zu Scarlett hatte sie eine normale Familie. Ihre Eltern führten auch normale Ehe, so wie sie das beurteilen konnte. Sie beneidete Scarlett nicht um diese familiären Probleme die sich auftaten, aber Mitleid hatte sie mit Scarlett nicht.

Das geschah der Slytherin mal ganz recht, das ihr ach so perfektes Leben vollkommen aus dem Ruder lief.

Als Scarlett sich mit ihrer Mutter aus dem Staub machte, hatte Hermine auch genug und wollte jetzt auch ihre Ruhe haben.

Der Mond tat sich einige Wochen später verdammt schwer durch die Wolken zu kommen. Die vergangenen Tage hatte es sehr viel geregnet und dementsprechend dunkel waren die Wolken auch noch mitten in der Nacht.

Auch in dieser Nacht fand Severus wieder einmal keinen Schlaf, so wie die letzten Nächte auch.

Zwischen Genelia und ihm herrschte völlige Funkstille, was ihm gerade Recht kam. Eigentlich brauchte Snape einen völlig freien Kopf, doch in den vergangenen Nächten plagten ihn wieder die Albträume, durch die er keinen Schlaf mehr fand. Seinen Kummer betäubte Severus wieder einmal mit Alkohol.

„Guten Abend Severus." Abrupt zuckte Snape zusammen. „Albus du hast ein großes Talent aus dem Nichts zu erscheinen und deine unschuldigen Mitmenschen zu erschrecken."

Albus hob eine Augenbraue. „Unschuldig?" fragte er überflüssigerweise nach. Severus verzog das Gesicht. „Ich habe nichts gesagt", erwiderte Albus. Severus schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Er hatte ja nichts gegen ihn, aber er wurde das Gefühl nicht los das Albus in den letzten Monaten etwas anhänglicher als sonst wurde. Einen Grund gab es wohl und Severus ahnte schon welcher es war. Sein Ziehvater machte sich große Sorgen um ihn. Snapes Hände krampften einen Augenblick zusammen. „Beruhige dich Severus, keiner will dir etwas böses", sagte der Schulleiter mit einer ruhigen Stimme und legte seine Hand auf Severus Arm. Der Zaubertränkemeister wagte nichts zu sagen, dazu fehlte Severus in diesem Moment auch die Stimme.

„Ich nehme an, du hattest wieder einen dieser Träume." Albus fragte es nicht aus Neugier, sondern einfach nur aus der Sorge um Severus, aber er wusste auch genau, das dieser auf so etwas lieber verzichtete. Snape wandte sich ab und ließ sich dann auf einer Bank nieder. Seine Hände legte er gefaltet in den Schoß. Zwar bat er Albus nicht darum, aber Augenblicke später ließ auch dieser sich neben ihn. „Hier ist etwas für dich Severus, damit du vielleicht etwas besser schlafen kannst", murmelte Albus und hielt Snape einen Beutel hin. „Was ist das?" fragte Severus skeptisch. „Beruhigender Tee, der wahre Wunder wirkt." Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich. „Ach wieder so ein Tee", entgegnete Severus flüsternd.

Da Albus beschloss erst einmal nichts zu sagen, entwickelte sich ein beengendes Schweigen. „Hast du schon Pläne für den Sommer oder verbringst du ihn so wie jedes Jahr?" fragte Albus um diese unangenehme Stille zu durchbrechen. Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte sich über die Sommerferien eigentlich weniger Gedanken gemacht. „Ich weiß es nicht Albus, wahrscheinlich das was ich jedes Jahr mache." Ein leises Seufzen kam über die Lippen des Schulleiters. „Würde es etwas ändern, wenn du dieses Jahr mal etwas anderes tust, als nur den Sommer in deinem Haus zu verbringen und die gleichen Dinge tun?"

Severus schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Albus ich möchte es nicht ändern", presste Snape ernst über seine Lippen, als würde es ihm schwer fallen darüber zu reden und irgendwie fiel es Snape wirklich schwer. Der Schulleiter wusste, das es nichts bringen würde Severus dazu zu drängen, auch wenn es mehr als aussichtslos war, das Severus sich gerade durch so etwas ändern würde. Es wäre ein Wunder wenn Snape etwas an seinem Leben ändern würde, jetzt wo er dafür endlich die Möglichkeiten hatte und auch wenn Severus es nicht änderte, dann würde Albus einen Teufel tun und ihn hängen lassen.

Sie hatten einfach viel zu viel erlebt um einfach wieder zum Alltag überzugehen. Aus einzelnen Gesprächen wusste Albus auch, das Snape noch an einigen Erlebnissen aus seiner Vergangenheit zu knabbern hatte und die würden sich auch nicht von jetzt auf gleich aus der Welt schaffen lassen.

Diese Erlebnisse waren einfach zu tief in Snape verankert, in seiner Seele gefangen und hatte beinahe den Anschein als würde er es nicht mehr aus sich heraus lassen wollen. Dumbledore musterte den Mann neben ihm. Severus Blick wirkte leer, ein Gefühl konnte er nicht erkennen, nicht einmal die Trauer die der Zaubertränkemeister in sich herum trug.

Er machte Severus auch keinen Vorwurf, das könnte dieser wohl im Moment am wenigsten gebrauchen.

Vielleicht würde das alles aus Severus irgendwann heraus brechen oder auch nicht. Snape war durchaus kein schwacher Mann, er ließ diese Schwäche auch nicht zu und wenn, dann war Snape nicht wirklich zu gebrauchen.

Die Hälfte der ganzen Prüfungen hatte der Abschlussjahrgang nun schon hinter Hauslehrerin des Trios hatte sich bei Hermine erkundigt ob alles in Ordnung sei, was Hermine etwas stutzig bejahte. Warum sollte nicht alles in Ordnung sein? Ihren Eltern ging es gut, die Prüfungen gingen weitere Probleme über die Bühne. Außer das sich das Verhältnis zwischen ihren Freunden und ihr immer mehr anspannte. Es lag nicht einmal an dem Umstand das sie Zeit mit ihren Freundinnen verbrachten, sondern das die Jungs seit dem Beginn der Prüfungen ziemlich unausstehlich geworden waren. Im Moment gingen alle drei getrennte Wege und kümmerten sich um ihre Dinge.

Hermine fand dies gar nicht so übel, so konnten sich Harry und Ron mal voneinander erholen, denn sie hatten in den letzten Jahren beinahe ununterbrochen ihre Schul – und Freizeit miteinander verbracht.

Die meiste Zeit verbrachte Hermine zur Zeit im Astronomieturm, dort konnte sie nicht nur in Ruhe lernen, sondern auch die Sterne beobachten. An manchen Abenden fühlte sie sich von den Lichtern am Nachthimmel unheimlich angezogen. Auf eine Weise beruhigte sie der außergewöhnliche Anblick, bei dem Stress, den sie zur Zeit hatten.

Hermine legte ihr Buch zur Seite und lief zum Teleskop. Sie wollte wieder einen Blick riskieren, in die fernen Welten dort draußen.

„Miss Granger... wen beobachten Sie denn?" Innerlich rollte Hermine mit den Augen. Eigentlich hatte sie ja gehofft Ruhe zu haben, doch weit gefehlt, einer musste immer stören und wer konnte das am Besten?

„Den Jupiter Professor Snape", seufzte sie. „Nun Miss Granger, können Sie mir die vier galileischen Monde nennen?"

Machte Snape jetzt Witze? „Sind sie nicht für ein anderes Fach zuständig Professor Snape?"

Snape lachte leise. „Nun das bin ich durchaus, aber sollte mich das daran hindern ein bisschen über die Himmelskörper dort draußen zu erfahren."

Damit hatte Snape schon Recht, aber das würde sie niemals zugeben. „Die galileischen Monde heißen Ganymed, Kallisto, Io und Europa. Kriege ich für diese Antwort jetzt Hauspunkte?"

Amüsiert kräuselten sich Severus Lippen. „Sicher nicht Miss Granger, so einfach bekommt ein Gryffindor keine Hauspunkte." Hermine hatte einen spitzen Kommentar auf ihren Lippen, dennoch entschloss sie sich lieber nicht zu ehrlich zu sein, denn das war eine schnelle Art diese auch wieder die Punkte auch ganz schnell wieder zu verlieren, das konnte Hermine einfach nicht riskieren.

Dann wurde es etwas ruhig und die Gryffindor nahm an, das Snape wieder verschwunden war.

„Buh!" Im nächsten Moment stieß Hermine einen spitzen Schrei aus. Ihr Professor war ja wirklich um einiges schlimmer als Harry und Ron zusammen. „Das war verdammt unhöflich", knurrte Hermine verärgert.

„Warum sind Sie auch so schreckhaft Miss Granger", murmelte Snape schulterzuckend und tat dabei so als könne er kein Wässerchen trüben. 'Das ist so typisch für den.' Hermine verschränkte die Arme, dabei ließ sie sich nieder.

Da Hermine mehr oder weniger unfreiwillig das Teleskop freigegeben habe, warf auch Snape einen Blick in die Weiten des Alls. „Faszinierend nicht wahr?" Augenrollend vertiefte Hermine sich wieder in ihr Buch. „Ja sehr faszinierend Professor Snape, wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen, ich werfe noch mal einen Blick in mein Buch. Meine Prüfungen schreiben sich ja nicht von alleine."

Normalerweise hätte Snape jetzt noch einen bösen Kommentar abgegeben, aber er schien Hermine jetzt genug in den Wahnsinn getrieben zu haben. Denn auch ihm war nicht entgangen, das die drei im Moment getrennte Wege gingen. Doch entgegen seiner normalen Gepflogenheiten, behielt er seine bissigen Kommentare lieber für sich, denn Albus würde ihm wahrscheinlich noch die Hölle heiß machen und das konnte er gut, auch wenn der Schulleiter nicht so wirkte.

So richtig konnte Hermine sich nicht auf die Texte im Buch konzentrieren, denn Snapes Anwesenheit hinderte sie daran. Sie konnte jetzt aber auch schlecht sagen das er bitte den Raum verlassen möge, denn er hatte genauso das Recht hier zu sein wie sie auch. 'Hmpf', dachte Hermine gereizt, versuchte aber trotzdem ruhig zu bleiben und sich auf ihr Buch zu konzentrieren.

Doch irgendwie wollte das nicht so wie sie und das lag ausnahmsweise nicht an ihrem Professor.

Hermines Gedanken drifteten langsam ab. Vor einigen Tagen hatte ihre Mutter Hermine wieder einen Brief zukommen lassen. Sie wollte wissen, wie Hermine sich nun entschieden hatte, ob ihre Pläne für die Zukunft nun fest standen.

Eigentlich war Hermine sich ziemlich sicher gewesen, was sie nun nach der Schule machen wollte, doch in den vergangen Wochen, zweifelte Hermine des öfteren was sie denn überhaupt wollte.

Nachdem Severus genug davon hatte die Sterne zu beobachten, wollte er seinen Rundgang wieder eigentlich wieder fortsetzen. Einen Augenblick lang musterte er Hermine, die völlig abwesend schien.

Snape hielt es für besser jetzt zu gehen und sie alleine zu lassen. Doch er vergaß hierbei auch nicht seine Pflichten als Lehrer und Aufsicht, aber er musste nicht einmal einen Ton sagen, Hermine war schon längst aufgestanden und schritt auf die Tür zu. „Gute Nacht Professor Snape", sagte sie höflich, dennoch mit einer ruhigen Stimme, die Snape einen Moment an an seiner Antwort zögern ließ. „Gute Nacht Miss Granger", erwiderte er ebenso freundlich.

Es interessierte Snape nicht, was Hermine beschäftigte, dennoch hatte ihn diese Ruhe einen Augenblick irritiert. Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich dem Teleskop zu und warf noch einen Blick in den Himmel.

Kurz nachdem Hermine den Astronomieturm verlassen hatte, führte sie ihr Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Sie wollte keinen Umweg machen, sondern jetzt einfach nur in ihr Bett. Im Mädchenschlafsaal angekommen verstaute sie ihr Buch wieder ordentlich bei ihren anderen Habseligkeiten, machte noch einen Abstecher ins Bad und befand sich dann schon wenig später im Land der Träume.

Natürlich blieb es selbst Scarlett nicht verborgen, das sich das Trio in den letzten Wochen voneinander distanziert hatte. Das nutzte die Slytherin dementsprechend auch aus und versuchte Hermine wo es nur ging zu schikanieren. Doch Hermine ließ sich davon relativ wenig beeindrucken. Auch weil sie inzwischen von Tag zu Tag gereizter schien. Ihren Frust bekam meistens ein unschuldiges Kissen zu spüren, Ginny wagte erst gar nicht zu fragen, was ihre Freundin hatte. Sie hielt es für besser wenn Hermine zu ihr kam und sie ihre Freundin nicht unnötig bedrängte. Sonst würde es wohl möglich noch eskalieren und dafür wollte sie nun doch ihre Freundschaft nicht riskieren. Hermine dagegen versuchte so gut wie möglich den anderen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ihre Freizeit verbrachte sie wie so oft in der letzten Zeit auf dem Astronomieturm. Wenn sie mal wieder mal wieder mal wieder eine Pause vom Lernen brachte, legte sie einfach die Bücher weg und betrachtete die Sterne. Snape war seit dem letzten Mal nicht mehr im Astronomieturm aufgetaucht, was ihrer Meinung nach auch das Beste. Gerade den Hauslehrer der Slytherins brauchte Hermine bei ihrer momentanen Gefühlslage sowieso nicht. Deshalb versuchte Hermine auch weiteren Konflikten aus dem Weg zu gehen. Dies gelang ihr durch die Abende im Astronomieturm auch ganz gut. Im Gryffindorturm, sowie in der Bibliothek fiel es Hermine schwer mal abzuschalten und einfach ihren Gedanken mal freien Lauf zu lassen. Es war auch ein ganz guter Ausgleich zu dem Stress, der momentan an ihren Nerven zerrte. Plötzlich streifte etwas um ihre Beine, wodurch sie kurz zusammen zuckte. „Ach du bist es nur Krummbein", murmelte sie schmunzelnd.

Krummbein ließ sich nur zu gerne von seiner Hermine verwöhnen, vielleicht sprang sogar etwas für ihn am Ende heraus. Deshalb ließ er es sich jetzt auch bei ihr gut gehen. Hermine kraulte ihren Kater hinter den Ohren, dabei war ihr Blick auf die gegenüberliegende Wand gerichtet. Ihre Eltern freuten sich schon sehr auf ihre Rückkehr am Ende des Schuljahres. Ebenso überzeugt waren sie von Hermines Erfolg bei den Prüfungen. Hermine ärgerte sich etwas über ihre Gedanken, sie wollte mal etwas abschalten und schon dachte sie wieder an alle möglichen Dinge. Denn um diese mal etwas zu vergessen, dafür war sie eigentlich hergekommen.

'So, Hermine reiß dich zusammen, du entspannst dich jetzt!' Mit diesen Gedanken lehnte sich Hermine zurück an die Wand. Ein freier Kopf konnte nie schaden, dennoch schlug auch dieser Versuch des Entspannens fehl, deshalb ging sie wieder zurück in den Gryffindorturm, um zu schlafen.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Dies schien allen ganz recht zu sein. Besonders für den Abschlussgang ersparte dies viel Stress. Auch Harry und Ron mieden sich, aber das eher aus Zeit und Mangel an Geduld. Die einzigen Worte die das Trio wechselten, fielen am Tisch in der großen Halle.

Hermine hatte sich nach den Prüfungen wieder recht schnell von den anderen zurückgezogen. Noch schien ihr das keiner übel zu nehmen. Ginny begrüßte sie nur oder hinterließ ihr etwas zum Naschen. Das reichte Hermine schon aus. Von den Jungs kam allerdings überhaupt nichts, aber etwas anderes hatte Hermine nicht erwartet. Nachdem Hermine etwas doch sehr langweiligen Roman gelesen hatte, hing sie einfach ihren Gedanken nach. Nun war Hermine wirklich froh darüber, das sich alles mit ihren Eltern geklärt hatte. Denn das hatte wieder eine schwere Last von ihren Schultern genommen. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr zugesichert, das egal für was sich Hermine entscheiden würde, sie hinter ihr standen. Dafür war sie ihren Eltern auch unendlich dankbar. Irgendwie freute sich Hermine nun sehr auf den letzten Schultag, denn dann konnte sie ihre Eltern wieder in ihre Arme schließen. Sie würde den Sommer auf jeden Fall genießen. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf auf ihre Knie, gleichzeitig schlich sich ein Lächeln in ihre Züge.

„Granger!" Erschrocken fuhr Hermine zusammen. Das war eindeutig die wütende Stimme ihres Professors. Vorsichtig hob sie den Kopf und musste daraufhin schwer schlucken. Ihre Züge gefroren , Hermine wagte sich nicht mehr zu bewegen oder überhaupt einen Ton von sich zu geben.

Severus Augen waren beinahe zu Schlitzen verengt, sein Blick wirkte kühl und ohne ein Anzeichen eines Gefühls, nicht einmal Wut. Sie konnte auf seiner Stirn eine pochende Ader erkennen und Hermine grübelte ununterbrochen was sie nun wieder angestellt hatte, weswegen Snape kurz vorm explodieren war. „Da gebe ich Ihnen einmal etwas aus meiner privaten Sammlung an Büchern und dann so etwas. Wie kommen Sie darauf einfach mein Buch zu behalten?!" Seine Nasenflügel bebten, Hermine zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie ihre Stimme erhob. „Ich habe Ihnen alle Bücher zurückgebracht, ich besitze keines Ihrer Bücher Professor Snape. Eigentlich sollten Sie mich inzwischen kennen", entgegnete Hermine ruhig, sie wollte sich nicht von ihm aus der Ruhe bringen lassen, obwohl Hermine alles andere als wohl fühlte. „Granger, das glauben Sie doch selbst nicht, ihr Gryffindors lügt doch schon wenn Ihr den Mund aufmacht, 30 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!" donnerte er mit einer Stimme, die sicher das Höllenfeuer in einen Eisklotz verwandelt hätte. Hermine schluckte etwas verunsichert, natürlich könnte sie ihm jetzt richtig böse Dinge an den Kopf werfen, doch noch konnte die Gryffindor sich beherrschen. „Professor Snape, ich habe wie verlangt alle ihre Bücher zurückgebracht. Ich habe keines ihrer Bücher unterschlagen, so etwas würde mir nicht einmal im Traum einfallen, dafür habe ich zu viel Respekt vor solch wertvollen Dingen", entgegnete Hermine fast ebenso kalt wie Snape. Doch dieser war total unbeeindruckt davon. „Als hätten Sie und ihre Freunde Respekt vor fremden Eigentum, das hat Sie schon früher nicht von so etwas abgehalten Granger, Sie unverschämte Lügnerin!"

Hermines Augenlid zuckte unruhig. Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und am liebsten hätte sie ihn für diesen, wie hatte er sie gerade so schön bezeichnet, unverschämten Kommentar eine Ohrfeige gegeben, doch das konnte Hermine sich nicht leisten, nicht so kurz vor ihrem Abschluss und erst recht nicht bei Snape. Denn für so etwas flog sie im Handumdrehen von der Schule.

'So ein verachtenswerter, kalter Mann....' Hermine schluckte ihre aufkommende Wut einfach herunter, doch plötzlich platzte es aus ihr heraus.

„Dann glauben Sie doch was SIE wollen Professor Snape, Sie sehen doch nur die Wahrheit wie SIE es haben wollen!" schrie Hermine mit bebender Stimme, sie ließ Snape gar nicht mehr zu Wort kommen, nahm ihr Buch und lief mit einem Gesichtsausdruck voller Verachtung an Severus vorbei. Zu allem Übel lief ihr die truimphirend grinsende Scarlett über den Weg, doch anstatt sich mit ihr anzulegen, setzte Hermine mit einem kurzen verärgertem Schnauben ihren Weg fort. Nein die Slytherins hatten sich nicht geändert und besonders nicht dieser Snape!

„Habe ich es nicht gesagt Professor Snape, einem Gryffindor kann man nicht trauen", bemerkte Scarlett spitz, während sie Hermine kurz nach sah.

Snape erwiderte nichts auf Scarletts, für ihn überflüssigen Kommentar. Doch das störte Scarlett nicht weiter, Hermine sollte leiden, egal wie, sie würde Hermine die letzten Wochen hier in Hogwarts noch schwerer machen, als sie es jetzt schon waren.

* * *

_A.K.: Wenn es euch gefallen hat, hinterlasst doch ein Review. Have a nice Day ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

IschIsa: Bitteschööön und vielen Dank für dein Review :)

* * *

Prüfend musterte Ginny ihre Freundin, die seit einer guten Woche mit sehr ernstem Gesichtsausdruck durch die Gänge streifte, ihre Laune war mehr als frostig. Wenn Hermine auf Fragen antwortete, dann kurz und knapp. Sie hatte bis jetzt auch nicht herausbekommen was der Auslöser für Hermines dauerhafte schlechte Laune war.

Mürrisch stocherte die Gryffindor in ihrem Essen herum, Hunger hatte sie nicht wirklich, dieser war ihr seit Tagen schon vergangen.

'Ich möchte wirklich wissen, warum sie so eine schlechte Laune hat, sonst redet sie darüber'. Ginny sorgte sich etwas um Hermine. „Schmeckt es dir nicht?" Ginny entschloss sich vorsichtig an Hermine heran zu tasten. Doch eine Antwort erhielt Ginny nicht, denn Hermines Blick war starr auf ihren Teller gerichtet. 'Dann eben nicht Hermine, ich habe Zeit.' Frustriert schob Hermine ihren Teller von sich. „Wir sehen uns später", sagte sie leise, ohne auch nur die anderen dabei anzusehen. Selbst Harry und Ron musterten Hermine ein wenig besorgt.

„Weißt du was mit ihr los ist Ginny?" erkundigte Harry sich. „Ich habe keine Ahnung Harry, sie hat nicht ein Wort darüber verloren was sie beschäftigt." Sie zuckte dabei mit den Schultern. „Ich warte einfach mal ab, vielleicht sagt sie mir es noch." Die beiden Jungs nickten zustimmend. Warten war wohl jetzt das Beste.

Am Nachmittag hatte Hermine sich auf den Weg ins Dorf gemacht. In der Schule wäre ihr einfach die Decke auf den Kopf gefallen. Vor allem wollte sie eines nicht riskieren, ihrem Professor über den Weg zu laufen. Snape hatte ja nicht ganz unrecht damit, aber die Zeit war nun vorbei. Wenn Snape, mit dem was er ihr unterstellte die Wahrheit sagen würde, dann wäre es nicht weiter schlimm gewesen, doch so hatte dieser arrogante, verbohrte Kerl einfach nur Unrecht. Selten zeigte Hermine ihre wahren Gefühle und ihre Trauer, doch jetzt bahnten sich die Tränen ihren Weg wie von selbst.

Zitternd zog Hermine den Mantel um ihren Körper. Obwohl es wärmer geworden war, fror Hermine und sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als in den Arm genommen und gehalten zu werden. Schluchzend vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in den Händen. 'Warum läuft nur alles so schief, ich habe all seine Bücher zurück gebracht, aber das ist so typisch für diesen Tränkemischer'. Sie hatte zwar oft schlecht von ihm gedacht, aber nach dieser Auseinandersetzung verspürte Hermine fast etwas Hass gegenüber Snape, anders hatte er es auch nicht verdient.

Severus dagegen war völlig von seiner Meinung, das Hermine ihn bestohlen hatte, überzeugt.

Auch er hatte sich heute ins Dorf begeben um einige Besorgungen zu machen. In den letzten Wochen kam auch Severus nicht wirklich zu anderen Dingen, was er eigentlich eher etwas bedauerte, obwohl sein Leben eigentlich nur aus seinem Beruf und aus Zaubertränken bestand, nahm der Beruf den meisten Platz in seinem Leben ein. Eigentlich war es ihm vollkommen egal, da er sowieso mit niemanden sein Leben teilte. Lily wäre die einzige Frau gewesen, mit der er sein Leben geteilt hätte, aber daran war Severus selber Schuld und das wusste er auch. Einen Augenblick lang wirkten seine Augen leer und verletzbar. Es vergingen einige Minuten bevor Severus sich überhaupt wieder rührte. Kopfschüttelnd setzte Snape seinen Weg fort, sein Augen waren dabei auf den Boden gerichtet. Warum dachte er auch nur immer wieder daran? Sonst konnte sich Severus beherrschen, seine Gedanken und Gefühle, aber genau dann verlor Severus einfach seine Beherrschung.

Während Snape sich von seinen Gedanken ablenken ließ, bemerkte der Zaubertränkemeister nicht, an wem er unbemerkt vorbei lief.

Betrübt glitten Hermines Hände über das Gras neben ihren Schuhen. So langsam war es wieder an der Zeit zurück in die Schule zu gehen, aber Hermine fehlte einfach der Antrieb aufzustehen.

Im Moment hoffte Hermine einfach das alles vorbei war. Warum zog sich dieses Schuljahr auch noch so unendlich lange hin. Die Feindschaft zwischen Scarlett und ihr trug auch nicht gerade zur Erheiterung bei, nein dies machte die ganze Sache sogar noch schwieriger. Hermine fasste einen Entschluss, obwohl ihr das mit diesem Gemütszustand alles andere als leicht fiel.

Hermine würde sich egal, was auf sie zu kam nicht unterkriegen lassen. Dafür hatte sie schon zu viel hinter sich gebracht, als jetzt so kurz vor dem Schuljahresende aufzugeben.

Obwohl Hermine das Gefühl hatte, nicht mehr aufstehen zu können, erhob sie sich träge. Während Hermine langsam ihren Weg fortsetzte, wirkten ihre Bewegungen hierbei fast mechanisch. Um nicht noch mehr Tränen zu vergießen biss sich Hermine auf die Unterlippe. Eigentlich hatte Hermine vorgehabt zurück in die Schule zu gehen, doch ihr Weg führte Hermine zum See. In der Schule würde sowieso niemand auf sie warten. Natürlich war das nicht so, doch Hermine zog es vor erst einmal nicht über das Erlebnis zu reden. Denn genau das belastete Hermine und sie wusste nicht einmal weswegen sie so deprimiert war. 'Ach das liegt sicher nur am ganzen Stress und den Abschlussprüfungen', tat Hermine es einfach ab. Sie wollte sich einfach keine weiteren Gedanken mehr darüber machen.

Während Hermine den See betrachtete, bemerkte sie nicht einmal das sie beobachtet wurde. Sie hatte völlig die Zeit vergessen und genau das nützte der Beobachter jetzt aus. Scarlett hatte nun endgültig genug, sie wollte sich schon so lange an Hermine rächen. Jetzt sah sie ihre Chance Hermine zu quälen. Angeschlagen war die Gryffindor schon, also konnte Scarlett ihr noch den Rest geben.

Fast lautlos bewegte Scarlett sich auf Hermine zu. Denn die war mit ihren traurigen Gedanken beschäftigt.

'Jetzt habe ich dich genau da, wo ich dich haben will Granger und jetzt kommt keiner, der dich rettet. Die liegen alle schon in ihren Betten und träumen schön. Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du dir wünschen, nicht mehr zu träumen Granger, DU machst mich nicht mehr lächerlich.

Scarlett schien nur noch vom Hass gegenüber Hermine getrieben zu sein, so oft hatte sie inzwischen schon versucht Hermine anzugreifen und war immer kläglich daran gescheitert, weil ihr jemand zuvorgekommen war und Hermine beschützt hatte. Sie hatte auch nie herausbekommen, wer Hermine schützte. Scarlett nahm an, das irgendein Gryffindor den unbekannten Held spielen musste. Ja das sah diesen Gryffindors sehr ähnlich. Scarlett verzog das Gesicht, es ähnelte einer Fratze, schon allein der Gedanke an Harry Potter verursachte einen leichten Würgereiz.

Vielleicht beschützte dieser seine kleine Freundin.

Ohne zu zögern hob Scarlett ihren Zauberstab und machte sich bereit den Fluch auszusprechen. „Expeliamus!" rief jemand aus der Dunkelheit heraus. Scarletts Zauberstab landete einige Meter entfernt von ihr im Gras.

Mit geweiteten Augen und sichtlich entsetzt starrte Hermine ihre Mitschülerin an. Sie war ganz einfach sprachlos. 'Warum kann sie es nicht einfach ruhen lassen?'

Damit hatte Scarlett wieder einmal nicht gerechnet. Wenn sie auf Hermine fixiert war, dann vergaß die Slytherin schnell die Welt um sich herum und verlor dementsprechend die Kontrolle. Am heutigen Abend, hatte Hermine nicht die Kraft sich mit Scarlett auseinander zu setzen. „Findest du nicht das es langsam genug ist Scarlett?" erkundigte die frustrierte Hermine überflüssigerweise.

„Halt den Mund Granger! Hör auf mit dem dummen Geschwätz! Das interessiert mich nicht!"

Scarlett musste mit den Tränen kämpfen. Hermines Beschützer beherrschte sein Handwerk und hatte wirklich gut gezielt.

'Wie konnte ich auch daran glauben, das Scarlett endlich damit aufhört, woran soll ich auch noch glauben...' Hermines Körper weigerte sich zunächst ihr zu gehorchen, doch sie zwang sich selbst aufzustehen. Natürlich entging Scarlett das nicht. „Los sag schon Granger, läuft dir Potter nach damit dir nichts passiert?!" Woher sollte Hermine denn wissen was Harry tat? Sie hatten schon seit Wochen kaum Kontakt und so richtig vorstellen konnte sich das Hermine auch nicht. Harry wusste nicht einmal das sie im Dorf und danach hier gewesen war. „Falls es bei dir noch nicht angekommen ist Scarlett, ich brauche Harry nicht rund um die Uhr bei mir, wir haben dafür auch gar keine Zeit, ich würde jetzt auch ganz gerne wieder zurück gehen. Denn ich möchte morgen ausgeschlafen sein", erwiderte Hermine schnippisch. Obwohl Hermine damit rechnete, das Scarlett sie angreifen würde, trat sie den Weg zurück zur Schule an. Weit war es ja wirklich nicht. Noch einmal drehte Hermine sich zu der fluchenden Slytherin um, die noch gar nicht nach ihrem Zauberstab gesucht hatte.

Aber in einem war sich Hermine nun sicher, ihr Beschützer musste ein Mann sein. Für eine Frau war die Stimme vorhin viel zu tief gewesen und irgendwo hatte sie die körperlose Stimme schon gehört. Die Gryffindor konnte sie einfach nicht zuordnen. 'Ach egal...' Doch so egal war es Hermine keinesfalls, aber sie hatte jetzt einfach keine Kraft mehr sich damit auseinander zu setzen. Wieder hatte sie jemand vor einem Angriff bewahrt. Irgendwie musste man das doch herausfinden können. Vielleicht würde sie in den nächsten Tagen dafür die Bibliothek aufsuchen.

Unerwartet harsch wurde Hermine wieder aus ihren doch sehr tiefen Gedankengängen gerissen.

„Miss Granger, sollten Sie nicht schon längst in ihrem Bett sein?" fragte Severus kalt lächelnd. Um Beherrschung ringend ballten sich Hermines Hände zu Fäusten. „Ich war gerade auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm Professor Snape!" gab Hermine sehr trotzig zurück. Doch davon schien Severus nicht sehr beeindruckt. „Ich warte immer noch auf das Buch Miss Granger, Sie sollten mir das möglichst bald wieder aushändigen... -" Weiter kam Snape nicht mehr. Hermines Atmung ging nur noch stoßweise, sie rang mit der Wut und ihrer Enttäuschung. Warum tat er das?

Die Tränen standen Hermine in den Augen und ihre Unterlippe zitterte ununterbrochen. Ihr gefährlich ruhiges Verhalten, ließ sogar Snape für einen Moment stutzig werden. „Was glauben Sie eigentlich wer Sie sind?" hakte Hermine sehr ruhig nach, ließ ihn aber nicht zu Wort kommen. „Ich habe Ihnen ALLE Bücher ausgehändigt, es befindet sich rein gar nichts mehr von Ihnen in meinem Besitz. Außerdem sollte Ihnen aufgefallen sein, das ich mit Ihren Büchern sehr sorgsam umgegangen bin, also was verlasst Sie dazu mir SO etwas zu unterstellen Professor Snape!" Während Hermine ihm all das an den Kopf geworfen hatte, waren ihre Augen starr auf einen Punkt auf einer Säule gerichtet. Nachdem Hermine ihren letzten Satz gesagt hatte, wurde es gespenstisch still im Gang.

In dem Moment, als Severus seine Stimme erheben wollte, kam Hermine ihm barsch zuvor. „Sparen Sie sich ihre weiteren Anschuldigungen. Ich habe Ihnen schon einmal gesagt, Sie sehen nur das, was SIE sehen wollen. Für Sie bin ich wohl nur eine Lügnerin, nun gut... dann bin ich es Professor, auch wenn ich genau weiß, das ich nicht gelogen habe und bitte lassen Sie mich in Ruhe, ich will jetzt nur noch schlafen gehen", fügte Hermine noch unerwartet bitter hinzu.

Snape brauchte einen Moment um ihre Worte zu begreifen. Als er wieder fähig war, etwas zu sagen ließ Hermine ihn eiskalt stehen.

Sein „Miss Granger", blieb in Severus Hals stecken.

Mit einem gleichgültigen Ausdruck in ihren Augen lief Hermine zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Zwar fühlte sie sich jetzt besser, aber die Gryffindor machte einen niedergeschlagenen Eindruck. Ihre Bewegungen wirkten sehr kraftlos beim umziehen.

Als sie endlich in Ihrem Bett lag, zugedeckt und von einer angenehmen Wärme umgeben, wollte es mit dem Schlafen so gar nicht klappen. Auch wenn Hermine sehr mit den Tränen kämpfen musste.

„Hermine?" Vorsichtig legte Ginny ihre Hand auf die Schulter ihrer Freundin. Allein diese Berührung reichte aus, damit Hermine ihre Beherrschung vollkommen verlor, sie brach in Tränen aus und flüchtete sich beinahe in die tröstende Umarmung ihrer Freundin.

„Was ist denn passiert Hermine?" fragte Ginny vorsichtig und versuchte sie dabei nicht zu bedrängen.

Hermine konnte vor Schluchzen gar nichts mehr sagen. Ihre Stimme versagte endgültig.

Ginny streichelte Hermine beruhigend über den Kopf. Hermine sollte ruhig weinen, sie wollte ihr die Zeit geben, die Hermine jetzt benötigte.

Zu Hermines Glück schliefen ihre Zimmergenossinnen ziemlich fest und hörten Hermine in ihrem tiefen Schlaf nicht. Während Ginny wartete, das Hermine sich beruhigte, schweiften ihre Gedanken ab. Was war der Auslöser für Hermines wirklich üble Laune und wieso brach dies jetzt so aus ihr hinaus?

Als sich Hermine so langsam aber sich wieder beruhigte, organisierte ihre Freundin schnell einen warmen Tee und natürlich Schokolade. „Sieh mal her Hermine, Schokolade macht glücklich." Anbietend hielt sie Hermine das Stückchen vor die Nase.

„Danke", flüsterte Hermine und nahm die Schokolade entgegen. „Darf ich fragen was los ist?" Die Gryffindor senkte ihren Blick zum Boden. „Der Prüfungsstress setzt mir ziemlich zu und ich bin mir noch nicht wirklich sicher was ich machen möchte. Ja, das sieht mir nicht ähnlich", seufzte Hermine deprimiert. „Nein wirklich nicht, aber wenn du mal gestresst von den Prüfungen bist, dann ist das auch völlig in Ordnung. Du lernst viel, bis verdammt ehrgeizig, da ist es doch völlig normal, wenn du mal ausgelaugt bist, keiner macht dir deshalb einen Vorwurf Mine. Die anderen und ich erst recht nicht. Bitte lach doch wieder, so ein trauriges Gesicht steht dir nicht. Ihr habt es bald hinter euch und dann können wir uns wieder ins Getümmel stürzen und wenn das Schuljahr zuende ist, dann gehen wir erst einmal so richtig shoppen, ja?"

Hermine lächelte gequält und sie wusste auch das Ginny Recht hatte mit dem was sie ihr gerade gesagt hatte. „Wir sollten schlafen gehen Ginny, morgen müssen wir wieder früh aufstehen." Die Rothaarige lachte leise. „Du kannst doch sowieso nicht schlafen, also erzähl mir nichts von früh aufstehen." Auch wenn Hermine es nicht so recht zugeben wollte, nun ging es ihr doch etwas besser. Die beiden Freundinnen blieben noch ein bisschen wach, bevor sie sich dann auch ins Bett zurückzogen um zu schlafen.

Severus dagegen machte kein Auge zu. Nach einem nicht endenden wollenden Spaziergang, hatte es ihn zwar ins Bett gezogen, aber das mit dem Schlafen war dann doch nicht so einfach.

So hatte er Hermine noch nie erlebt. Diese Ruhe hatte ihn aus dem Konzept gebracht. Normalerweise war dies gar nicht seine Art, aber jetzt fühlte sich Severus alles andere als wohl. Sagte Hermine wirklich die Wahrheit, hatte sie ihm alle Bücher wiedergegeben? Snape fuhr sich durch die Haare und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Nicht nur die Schüler hatten Stress mit ihren Abschlussprüfungen. Ihm setzten vor allem die schlechten Träume extrem zu. Sie kamen jetzt fast wieder jede Nacht, weswegen Severus dann auch ziemlich schwer aus dem Bett kam. Severus zog seine Beine an den Körper und vergrub seinen Kopf.

Aber in einem war Snape sich sicher, Hermine würde ihm in der nächsten Zeit wohl eher aus dem Weg gehen. Severus ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. Heute plagten ihn nicht die schlechten Träume, sondern die Gedanken daran, wohl möglich einen Fehler gemacht zu haben. Seine Hände verkrampften sich alleine bei dem Gedanken einmal nicht Recht gehabt zu haben.

Wenige Augenblicke später machte eine alte Vase Bekanntschaft mit der Wand. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich, sein Gesicht glich nun fast einer verbitterten Fratze. Nein, er hatte keinen Fehler gemacht, einem Gryffindor konnte man einfach nicht trauen, erst recht nicht Hermine Granger. Severus würde dabei bleiben, sie hatte eines seiner wertvollen Bücher behalten und dafür bekam sie noch ihre gerechte Strafe. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief Severus nach einigen Stunden erschöpft ein.

Die Prüfungszeit neigte sich langsam dem Ende zu. Harry und Ron feierten dies mit einem Männerabend im Dorf. Das Trio hatte wieder etwas zueinander gefunden. Hermine versuchte so gut es ging, sich von der Sache mit Snape abzulenken.

Sie hatte wirklich keine Lust mehr, sich wegen dem unhöflichen Kerl irgendwelche Gedanken zu machen. Es deprimierte Hermine nur.

„Mine, was ist denn los?" fragte Harry vorsichtig. Das Trio machte sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht. „Nichts Harry, ich bin nur irgendwie froh, das die Prüfungen um sind. Es ist irgendwie erleichternd." Erstaunt zog Harry die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Du bist froh das wir mit den Prüfungen fertig sind?" Bestätigend nickte Hermine. „Ich weiß auch nicht wieso, aber ich bin erleichtert." Ron glaubte auch sich verhört zu haben. „Das aus deinem Munde Hermine", flüsterte er beinahe etwas sprachlos. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Ihr Lächeln wirkte aufgesetzt. „Ich freue mich eben auf meine Eltern."

Die beiden Jungs beschlossen erst einmal nichts mehr dazu zu sagen. Eigentlich wollten sie das Thema wechseln, doch dann kreuzte Snape ihren Weg. Hermine richtete ihren Blick starr auf den Weg vor ihr, ihren Professor beachtete Hermine jetzt nicht einmal. Nein er hatte jetzt nicht einmal mehr ihre Aufmerksamkeit verdient. Harry und Ron stutzten kurz über Hermines Kälte gegenüber Snape, der ihr wohl einen Augenblick lang nach sah. Selbstverständlich wussten sie noch nichts über Snapes Unterstellung, Das würde wohl auch gewaltigen Stress geben.

Nachdem de Gryffindors hinter der Ecke verschwunden waren, schluckte Snape den Klos in seinem Hals herunter. Hermine ignorierte ihn derart hartnäckig, das es ihn schon beinahe auf die Palme brachte. Am liebsten wäre Severus es gewesen, wenn Hermine ihn einfach nur anschrie und ihre Wut herausließ, aber so war es Snape von Hermine Granger nicht gewöhnt. Warum machte er sich überhaupt solche Gedanken um sie? Severus konnte es sich nicht erklären und Albus würde er sicher nicht um Rat fragen. Dieser schlug ihm dann sicher die abenteuerlichsten Dinge vor. Nein, er würde auch ohne die Hilfe von Albus auskommen. Außerdem benötigte Severus keine Hilfe, wozu auch?

Während die Gryffindors mit ihren Dingen beschäftigt waren, schmiedete Scarlett Pläne Hermine endlich einmal auf ihre Weise zu bestrafen. Irgendwann in diesem Schuljahr würde sie es noch schaffen und beim nächsten Mal funkte ihr sicher keiner dazwischen. Hermine sollte im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes dafür bluten. Noch an diesem Abend würde Scarlett ihr auflauern.

Nichts ahnend machte Hermine an diesem Abend auf den Weg zum See. Dort wollte sie einfach etwas entspannen und vor allem alleine sein. Doch sie hatte nicht mit Scarlett gerechnet, die ihr lautlos gefolgt war.

„So Granger, jetzt wird dich keiner mehr retten, denn uns ist keiner gefolgt, darauf habe ich geachtet."

Erschrocken fuhr Hermine zusammen. Natürlich hatte sie ihren Zauberstab dabei, aber Hermine wollte sich nicht mit Scarlett duellieren, denn sie war es wirklich mehr als leid, sich mit ihr auseinander zu setzen. Als gäbe es nichts anderes für die streitlustige Slytherin.

„Ich möchte mich nicht mit dir duellieren Scarlett, ich habe genug davon", erwiderte Hermine träge. „Das ist mir egal Granger, EGAL!" fauchte die Slytherin und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Hermine, aber auch diese wollte nach ihren Zauberstab greifen.

„Miss DuVall, das sollten Sie lassen... wenn Sie hier einen Abschluss machen möchten."

Die beiden zuckten zusammen. Hermine war beinahe vor Schreck erstarrt. Das war doch nicht etwa Snape, der sie gerade gerettet hatte.

„Professor Snape", keuchte Scarlett. Ungläubig starrte sie ihren Hauslehrer an. „Gehen Sie Miss DuVall, bevor ich Sie melden muss, um Miss Granger kümmere ich mich schon selbst", knurrte Snape verächtlich. Dagegen wagte Scarlett nichts mehr entgegen zu setzen.

Hermine war völlig unfähig sich ein Stück zu bewegen. Sie starrte Snape einfach nur an. Die Gryffindor vergaß beinahe das Atmen.

Nachdem Scarlett sich ungewöhnlich still aus dem Staub gemacht hatte, wandte sich Snape an Hermine. „Ist alles in Ordnung Miss Granger?" erkundigte Severus sich vorsichtig.

Mit einem Mal verstand Hermine die Welt nicht mehr, weswegen sie nur nicken konnte.

„Ich konnte es einfach nicht zulassen, das Miss DuVall Ihnen etwas antut."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich. In ihrem Kopf ratterte es. 'Er konnte es nicht zulassen, das Scarlett mir etwas antut, er hat doch nicht etwa...?' Einige Augenblick blieb Hermine still. „Sie haben mich?" fragte sie atemlos.

Nun kam er wohl nicht mehr zurück. Severus bejahte ihre Frage. „N-nein..." Ohne das Hermine es wollte und bevor sie ihre Tränen noch aufhalten konnte, liefen sie schon über ihre Wangen.

„Warum haben Sie das getan, ich dachte sie verabscheuen uns... mich..." Sie wollte eigentlich nur noch weg von ihm. Es konnte doch nicht sein, das Snape sie beschützt hatte gerade der die Gryffindors so verabscheute.

Eigentlich hatte Snape keine Erklärung darauf, warum er Hermine beschützte, er tat es einfach.

„Ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen Miss Granger", entgegnete Snape mit schwerer Stimme und genau das sorgte dafür, das Hermine ihre Tränen nicht mehr aufhalten konnte.

„Ich verachte Sie Professor Snape. Sie haben mir weh getan, ich habe Ihr verdammtes Buch nicht einmal, aber nein Sie spielen ja meinen heldenhaften Retter, was erhoffen Sie sich davon? Das ich es heraus rücke, wenn ich es doch nicht einmal habe?" fragte Hermine gereizt und unter Tränen. Snape blieben alle Worte im Hals stecken. Was sollte er großartig darauf sagen? Das Buch war immer noch verschwunden und Severus blieb bei seinem Verdacht, das dieses eben in Hermines Besitz war.

„Miss Granger, ich habe das nicht so gemeint", versuchte Severus es irgendwie zu erklären. „Hören Sie endlich auf damit Professor, ihre Höflichkeit können Sie sich sparen", schrie Hermine unter Tränen. Normalerweise war Snape nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen, aber das alles war einfach zu viel.

„Hören Sie endlich auf zu weinen Miss Granger verdammt!"

Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf, sodass ihre Locken nur so flogen. „NEIN!" schrie sie wieder und baute sich so gut es ging vor Snape auf. „Ich habe gerade gesagt, das Sie aufhören sollen!"

Weswegen ihn Hermines Gefühlsausbruch so durcheinander brachte, das konnte Snape sich selbst nicht erklären.

In den letzten Minuten waren sich die beiden wieder näher gekommen, was sie aber nicht gemerkt hatten, da Severus und Hermine sich nur durch Schreie miteinander verständigten.

Irgendwann konnte Hermine einfach nicht mehr, schwach sank die Gryffindor gegen das nächste, was vor ihr stand und das war nun einmal Snape. Obwohl Severus das nicht wollte, ging sein Herzschlag automatisch schneller. Eigentlich wollte er etwas sagen, aber Snape bewegte nur seinen Mund. Weil er sich nicht anders zu helfen wusste, tätschelte Snape einfach beruhigend ihren Rücken.

Es vergingen einige lange Minuten, bevor Hermine sich wieder beruhigte. Erst dann wurde ihr klar, an wen sie sich gerade gelehnt hatte und trösten ließ. 'Verdammt ist das peinlich...' Da Hermine es nicht länger aushielt in seiner Nähe zu sein, löste sie sich langsam wieder von Snape und dieser war darüber mehr als erleichtert.

„Ich gehe jetzt mal wohl besser", flüsterte Hermine mit schwerer Stimme.

Snape trat einige Schritte zurück. „Gute Nacht", presste Severus über seine Lippen und suchte nun möglichst schnell das Weite.

Tage darauf hatte sein Schlafzimmer wieder eine Aufräumaktion nötig. Er räumte vorsichtig die Bücher, die unter seinem Bett gewesen waren zurück in das Regal, wo sie ja eigentlich hingehörten.

Dabei fiel ihm genau ein Buch auf, das er in Hermines Besitz glaubte.

'Was habe ich da nur angerichtet?' Ihm war mit einem Mal klar geworden, das er einen wirklich einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte und Hermine mit all dem was sie ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte Recht behielt.

Leise schnaubend ließ Severus sich auf sein Bett sinken, da hatte er ja etwas angerichtet. Warum hörte er jetzt schon wieder Albus Stimme im Hinterkopf.

'Ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen, warum sollte ich auch?' Zähneknirschend verzog Snape sein Gesicht. Irgendwas in ihm wollte das einfach nicht hinnehmen.

Doch vor Hermines Reaktion grauste es ihm jetzt schon. Severus hatte wirklich keine Angst, aber mit seiner Entschuldigung würde er ihr Zündstoff geben. Eigentlich riskierte Snape immer sehr viel, aber ob er für eine Gryffindor soviel riskieren sollte, das sollte er sich lieber gleich zweimal überlegen.

Hermine dagegen ahnte noch nichts von Snapes Überlegungen. Sie verbrachte den Abend stumm in der Bibliothek. Das Zusammentreffen mit Snape hatte sie wieder einmal erfolgreich verdrängt.

Eigentlich war Hermine im Thema Schule ganz anders, aber jetzt hoffte sie wirklich das, dass Schuljahr möglichst bald um war. Bald würden sie ihre Abschlüsse in der Tasche haben und dann ging es nach Hause zu ihren Eltern. Nach ihrer Mutter sehnte sich Hermine besonders, einfach in ihren Armen liegen und ihren Gefühlen freien lauf lassen.

Einige einzelne Tränen kamen auf, welche Hermine weg wischte. 'Ich möchte nur noch ins Bett...'

Obwohl es Hermine nicht zugab, die ganze Sache mit Scarlett, Snape und ihren Freunden setzte Hermine sehr zu. Mit einem leisen Seufzen packte sie ihre Bücher zusammen und ging langsam aus der Bibliothek.

„Miss Granger, hätten Sie einen Moment für mich?" Kurz machte Hermine ihre Augen zu, irgendwer verdarb ihr doch immer den Abend. Scarlett, Snape oder irgend jemand anderes. „Was ist denn noch Professor Snape, wollen Sie mich wieder verdächtigen, das ich Ihnen irgend etwas unterschlagen habe?" Verneinend schüttelte Severus mit dem Kopf. „Ich... muss … mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen Miss Granger", presste Snape durch die Zähne hervor. Man merkte genau wie schwer es Severus fiel. Hermine glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Für was wollte Snape sich denn auf einmal entschuldigen?

„Das Buch, welches ich bei Ihnen vermutet habe, war doch bei mir und für meine Unterstellung möchte ich mich entschuldigen Miss Granger."

In den ersten Sekunden glaubte Hermine sich verhört zu haben, doch dann baute sich in ihr eine unglaubliche Wut auf. „Ich hab es Ihnen doch gesagt Professor Snape, doch SIE wollten ja nicht auf mich hören, Sie denken auch immer nur was Sie wollen und halten es dann auch für richtig." Über Hermines Wangen kullerten unaufhörlich Tränen, die vor allem durch ihre Wut und Enttäuschung ausgelöst worden waren. Snape war zurückgewichen. Natürlich hatte er sehr wohl mit Hermines Reaktion gerechnet, aber nun überforderte ihn es.

„Ich bin so froh, das ich endlich mit der Schule fertig bin, denn dann muss ich Sie nicht mehr sehen Professor Snape."

Und genau diese Worte verfehlten ihren Zweck nicht, obwohl Severus seine Gefühle nicht zeigte, Hermines Worte hatten gesessen.

„Die 'Freude' ist ganz auf meiner Seite Miss Granger", presste er zähneknirschend durch seine Lippen.

„Was mache ich falsch Professor Snape? Warum hacken Sie auf mir herum? Ach vergessen Sie es, ich bin es leid, ich bin es leid mir ständig ihre Vorträge anzuhören Professor, ich möchte es einfach nicht mehr. Ihre Entschuldigung können Sie sich sparen."

Hermine drehte sich um und wollte jetzt nur noch eines, ins Bett und weg von diesem Kerl.

Snape hatte selbst keine Ahnung was er nun sagen und ob er überhaupt noch etwas dazu sagen sollte.

Hermine wollte jetzt nicht mehr. Ihre Geduld war einfach am Ende und deshalb machte sie sich aus dem Staub.

Severus wollte eigentlich noch etwas sagen, aber es hatte wohl auch keinen Sinn mehr, Hermine bitten zu bleiben, denn einen Fehler hatte er gemacht und ändern konnte Snape es jetzt auch nicht mehr. Nachdem Hermine verschwunden war, setzte er seinen Weg auch fort.

Auch nach 3 Wochen änderte sich nichts an Hermines Meinung über Snape. Sie ging ihm nach wie vor aus dem Weg. Snape versuchte Hermines Ablehnung so gut es ging zu ignorieren, obwohl ihm das nicht gerade leicht fiel. Aber es dauerte ja nicht mehr all zu lange, dann würde sie auch los sein. Snape war so in seine Gedanken versunken, das ihm gar nicht auffiel, wer ihm da entgegen kam.

„Guten Abend Severus." Snape rollte mit den Augen. Hatte Genelia nichts anderes zu tun, als ihm ständig nachzulaufen?

„Was willst du?" fragte er tonlos. „Ich finde wir sollten nochmal miteinander reden, es könnte wichtig für dich sein." Kopfschüttelnd fixierte Snape sein Buch um Genelia nicht ansehen zu müssen.

„Und was soll so wichtig sein Genelia? Eigentlich kann ich selbst noch ganz gut beurteilen, was ..." Snape konnte seinen Satz nicht mehr beenden. „Scarlett ist deine Tochter." Zuerst glaubte Snape das er sich verhört hatte, dann erst drangen Genelias Worte zu seinem Gehirn durch.

Ungläubig sah Severus zu ihr. Eigentlich hatte er eher vermutet das sie mit einem breiten Grinsen hinter ihm im Gang stehen würde, aber Genelia meinte es wohl ernst und genau dieser Ernst gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht, denn Severus hatte nie ein Kind geplant und sich deshalb auch nicht mit diesem Gedanken angefreundet und jetzt, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.

„Das ist unmöglich Genelia, vollkommen unmöglich." Daraufhin schüttelte Genelia mit dem Kopf. „Es kann alles sein Severus, ich habe mir so einige Dinge durch den Kopf gehen lassen und es könnte möglich sein, das du ihr leiblicher Vater bist."

Das Severus absolut überfordert mit dieser Situation und dieser neuen Erkenntnis war, wollte er nicht zeigen, deshalb versuchte Snape auch so kalt wie möglich zu reagieren.

„Ach es könnte möglich sein, das ich ihr Vater bin, aber genau weißt du es wohl auch nicht?" entgegnete er darauf spitz. „Ich habe keinerlei Interesse mehr an dir Genelia und auch wenn ich ihr Vater bin, ich gehöre nicht in eure perfekte Familie, also lass mich jetzt bitte allein. Ich möchte meine Ruhe haben."

Genelia zögerte einen Moment, hielt es dann aber für besser einfach den Mund zu halten. Sie hatte schon so eine Vermutung das es ihn wohl nicht kalt ließ und Severus jetzt wirklich etwas gereizter war.

Ihr gefiel dieser Gedanke, das ausgerechnet Severus der Vater ihrer Tochter sein könnte auch nicht so recht, aber wenn es nun einmal so war. Genelia sah sich noch eine Weile in den Gängen um und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach Hause, mit ihrem Mann würde sie auch noch darüber reden müssen und dieser liebte Scarlett schon sehr. Wie eben ein Vater seine Tochter lieben sollte und Snape? Severus war nicht gerade ein Mann den man sich als Vater seiner Kinder wünschen würde.

Snape musste das Ganze erst einmal sacken lassen. Ein Kind hatte er nie haben wollen und wenn dann wäre Lily für ihn die perfekte Mutter für sein Kind gewesen, aber nicht Genelia. Nun sollte er auch noch der Vater dieser Göre sein. Seine Gedanken drifteten ab, in Scarlett konnte er sich nicht wieder erkennen, sie sah ihm noch nicht einmal ähnlich. Jedenfalls vermutete er dies. Severus fand eigentlich eher, das Scarlett Genelias Mann ähnlich sah.

Er war derart in seine Gedanken versunken, so gefangen genommen von ihnen, das er nicht merkte, wer ihm genauso abgelenkt entgegen lief. Denn auch Hermine achtete heute nicht so sehr wohin sie lief, sondern träumte einfach so vor sich hin.

Ehe sich die beiden versahen prallten sie aufeinander und verloren das Gleichgewicht.

* * *

Und über Reviews würde ich mich freuen ;)


	12. Chapter 12

IschIsa: Da geht verdammt viel *g* und zu Scarlett, vielleicht klärt sich jetzt schon alles auf *g*

Samatha Snape: Ich höre gerne an Stellen auf, an denen es spannend wird.

twofacemirror: Danke für dein Review und hier hast du es. ;)

Yusuria: Auch dir danke ich für das Review, bitteschön ;)

* * *

Hermines Luft wurde abrupt aus den Lungen gepresst, als Severus auf ihr landete. Die beiden hielten vor Schreck die Luft an. Aber die Blicke wandten sie nicht ab, keiner dachte daran sich zu bewegen.  
Irgendwann dämmerte es Hermine, das sie hier mitten auf dem Gang lagen, in einer Position in der sich nicht erwischt werden wollte. „Professor Snape, ich... vielleicht liegen Sie gerade bequem, aber würden Sie bitte aufstehen?"  
Fragend schossen Snapes Augenbrauen in die Höhe, was meinte sie denn damit? Erst nach einer Weile des Nachdenkens bemerkte Severus seine 'eindeutige' Position, worauf Snape errötete.  
Mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung stand Severus auf, hielt ihr dann aber doch seine Hand hin um Hermine aufzuhelfen.  
Zu Snapes Erstaunen, nahm sie seine Hand und ließ sich von ihm aufhelfen.  
Ihm schien das Ganze sehr unangenehm zu sein, eigentlich war es Hermine auch ziemlich unangenehm, deshalb entschloss sie sich schnell das Thema zu wechseln, allerdings tat Hermine etwas, was sie sonst nie tat, sie sagte das, worüber sie nicht nachgedacht hatte. „Würden Sie mit mir auf den Abschlussball gehen?" fragte Hermine direkt heraus, erst danach wurde ihr klar, WAS sie da gefragt hatte. Bevor Hermine es zurücknehmen konnte, nickte Severus zögernd. 'Habe ich da gerade wirklich Snape gefragt ob er mit mir auf den Ball geht?' Immer und immer wieder fragte Hermine sich, ob sie das auch wirklich getan hatte. „G-gut dann... sehen... um 7 Uhr?" Severus nickte nur und ließ seine Hände unter den Umhang verschwinden, damit man nicht seine Anspannung sehen konnte.  
„Gut dann sehen wir uns am Abend des Balls um 7 Uhr Professor", hüstelte Hermine und machte sich so schnell es ging aus dem Staub. Snape dagegen realisierte gar nichts mehr. Erst die Sache mit Genelia und jetzt war er wirklich Hermines Ballbegleitung. Das konnte doch alles nicht mit rechten Dingen zu gehen.  
Das was Severus jetzt brauchte, war eine kalte Dusche und zwar sehr dringend!

„Verdammt!" Hermine ließ ihre Stirn gegen die Fließen sinken. Hatte sie Snape gerade darum gebeten sie zu begleiten? Auf der anderen Seite war Hermine jetzt auch klar geworden, das sie keine Möglichkeit hatte das jetzt noch zu ändern. Obwohl das Wasser mit einer eisigen Kälte über ihren Körper tanzte, nahm Hermine das kaum wahr. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um das gerade Erlebte. Vor einigen Wochen hatte sie Snape verachtet, er hatte ihr ja sehr weh getan. Normalerweise war Hermine nicht so nah am Wasser gebaut, aber die ganzen Prüfungen, dann diese Auseinandersetzungen mit ihrem Professor. Hermine fühlte sich unendlich ausgelaugt. Doch in wenigen Wochen, hatte sie es hinter sich und nicht nur Hermine, sondern auch ihre Freunde.  
„Hermine bist du ertrunken?"  
Zuerst hörte Hermine ihre Freundin gar nicht. Da sie immer noch in Gedanken bei ihrer Begleitung hing. „Hermine, ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Ginny nun ernster. Endlich drangen Ginnys Worte in Hermines Ohr. „Ja bei mir ist alles in Ordnung Ginny, ich komme gleich raus..."  
Ginny musterte skeptisch die Tür zum Bad, Hermines Stimme klang so, als wäre irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung.  
Aber wenn sie Glück hatte, dann würde Hermine vielleicht gleich mit ihr darüber reden.  
„Worauf wartest du denn Ginny?" erkundigte sich die Gryffindor, während sie sich ihre Haare trocknete. „Auf dich, ich dachte wir wollten ein Eis essen gehen und über den Ball reden." Sogleich riss Hermine die Augen auf. War das wirklich heute? 'Oh Mist, das habe ich ja beinahe vergessen...'  
Sogleich nickte Hermine. „Nein ich das habe ich natürlich nicht vergessen. Warte einen Moment, ich würde mich gerne fertig machen..."

Heute gab Hermine sich Mühe, nicht die ganze Zeit im Bad zu verbringen, obwohl das als Frau ein fast unmögliches Unterfangen war. Dennoch lief sie mit Ginny einige Zeit später in die Richtung der drei Besen. 'Irgendetwas beschäftigt sie doch, aber was?' Ginny wollte zu gerne wissen, woran Hermine dachte, doch diese schwieg vor sich hin.  
Auch in den drei Besen, gab Hermine weiterhin keinen Ton von sich. „Freust du dich schon auf den Ball?" fragte Ginny vorsichtig und beschäftigte sich indes mit ihrem Eis.  
„Ja, dann haben wir das Schuljahr endgültig hinter uns." Irgendwie freute sich Hermine wohl darüber, aber das sah ihr nicht sehr ähnlich. „Hast du eigentlich schon eine Verabredung für den Ball?" Ohne das Hermine es wollte, errötete sie sofort. Sie konnte Ginny doch unmöglich auf die Nase binden, das sie mit Snape auf den Ball gehen würde. „Oh hm, ja ich habe eine Verabredung", gestand Hermine hüstelnd. Ginnys Augen weiteten sich. Hermine hatte wirklich eine Verabredung? Das grenzte ja beinahe an Zauberei, wenn Hermine da mal nicht gezaubert hatte. „Wer ist es? Mit wem gehst du auf dem Ball?" erkundigte Ginny sich sofort. „Er ist groß... und hat schwarze Haare."  
Furchtbar interessiert beschäftigte Hermine sich mit ihrem Eis. 'Wenn sie erfährt das ich mit Snape auf den Ball gehe, erklärt sie mich doch für vollkommen verrückt'. Hermines Gedanken schlugen Purzelbäume.  
„Groß und schwarze Haare?" Die Rothaarige begann zu grübeln. Wer war groß und hatte schwarze Haare? Snape bezog sie in ihre Überlegungen gar nicht mit ein, da sie von einem Schüler ausging.  
„Wie heißt er denn?" hakte Ginny nach. „Ach das behalte ich mal lieber für mich, gerade weil es dann später Harry und Ron wissen, das möchte ich vermeiden, wenn du verstehst."  
Worauf Ginny nickte. „Natürlich, du möchtest uns mit 'ihm' überraschen."  
Überraschen? Ja das war wohl ein guter Ausdruck dafür, denn Hermine konnte sich schon lebhaft die Gesichter ihrer Freunde vorstellen, wenn sie mit Snape beim Ball aufkreuzte. Deshalb wollte sie vermeiden, das irgendjemand von ihrer Ballbegleitung erfuhr. Letztendlich bekam Ginny nicht mehr viel aus Hermine heraus, die beiden machten sich noch gemeinsam einen schönen Tag.

Gut gelaunt suchte Albus nach seinem Zaubertränkemeister. Er hatte ihn seit Tagen nicht mehr gesehen und fragte sich schon wo dieser sich wieder einmal herum trieb.  
Severus saß in einem der vielen Gänge und beschäftigte sich mit einem Buch, das vor einigen Tagen angekommen war.  
„Da bist du ja Severus. Dich sieht man überhaupt nicht mehr." Snape verzog das Gesicht. Manchmal hatte er wirklich das Gefühl, als würde Albus Zauberei einsetzen um ihn zu finden.  
„Ja da bin ich", murmelte Severus abwesend und sah weiter in das Buch. „Was willst du?" erkundigte Snape sich gelangweilt. „Dir eine frohe Botschaft überbringen... denn ich hätte eine Begleitung für den Ball." Zu Severus Glück nahm sein Gesicht keine rötliche Färbung an. „Danke für deine Mühe Albus, aber ich habe schon eine Begleitung für den Ball."  
Dumbledore staunte, Severus Snape hatte wirklich eine Begleitung für den Ball. „Wer ist es?" fragte er sofort. Aber Severus hüllte sich in Schweigen und verzog nicht einmal eine Miene dabei. „Du wirst meine Begleitung schon noch früh genug sehen, nur keine Hektik. Außerdem habe ich auch so meine Geheimnisse." Nun interessierte es Albus wirklich, wer denn diese unbekannte junge Dame war. „Und du willst es mir wirklich nicht sagen?" hakte er erneut nach. „Nein, ich werde dir nicht sagen, wer sie ist. Du entschuldigst mich, denn die Prüfungsarbeiten warten auf mich."  
Albus hob die Augenbrauen, zu schade das er nicht mehr aus ihm heraus bekam und Snape hatte sich schon längst aus dem Staub gemacht. Obwohl Severus es nicht deutlich zeigte, aber die ganze Sache mit Scarlett beschäftigte ihn nach wie vor. Er konnte sich nun wirklich nicht vorstellen, der Vater von Genelias Tochter zu sein. 'Unmöglich... es ist einfach unmöglich...' Noch hoffte Snape das es für ihn gut ausgehen würde.

Nicht nur Snape beschäftigte das mögliche Vater sein, sondern auch Scarletts Mutter. Heute würde sie mit ihrem Mann darüber reden, aber dieser ließ natürlich wieder einmal auf sich warten. Natürlich würde sie die Vaterschaft überprüfen lassen, aber darüber wollte Genelia noch mit ihrem Mann reden. Gedankenverloren streichelte sie über ein Foto von Scarlett. Was Scarlett davon hielt, konnte sie sich lebhaft vorstellen. Sie würde einen Aufstand machen.  
„Da bin ich endlich Genelia, du wolltest mit mir reden?" Mortimer ließ sich gegenüber seiner Frau am Tisch nieder. Genelia zögerte wirklich, noch nie war es ihr so schwer gefallen, über etwas zu reden. „Ich habe kürzlich über die alten Zeiten, die Anfänge unserer Ehe nachgedacht", begann sie zögernd. Fragend hob Mortimer eine Augenbraue, noch konnte er sich keinen Reim darauf machen, worauf Genelia eigentlich hinaus wollte. „Und du weißt ja, das du nicht mein einziger Mann warst, nun... ich..." Mortimer verschränkte die Arme, es sollte nicht einmal abweisend wirken, aber etwas ungeduldig war er jetzt schon. „Worauf möchtest du hinaus?" fragte er vorsichtig, aber bestimmt.  
Genelia spürte Tränen ihren Weg über ihre Wangen suchten, sie brannten schon fast. „Es... es könnte sein, das..." flüsterte sie atmen los. Mortimer legte seine Hand auf die seiner Frau, nun hatte er auch kein gutes Gefühl mehr dabei. Irgendwas schwerwiegendes schien an seiner Frau zu nagen. Vor allem wenn es ihr jetzt schon so schwer fiel, darüber zu reden, dann hieß es auch wirklich nichts Gutes. „Ich habe damals nicht aufgepasst bei Severus", gestand Genelia und bemerkte das ihrem Mann die Gesichtszüge entglitten und es brach ihr das Herz. Wahrscheinlich ahnte Mortimer schon worauf sie hinaus wollte. „Es könnte sein, das du nicht ihr Vater bist", nuschelte Genelia unter Tränen. „Mortimer es tut mir leid", fügte Genelia im gleichen Atemzug hinzu. Überfordert schnappte ihr Mann nach Luft. Das waren auch für ihn viel zu viele Informationen die er erst einmal verarbeiten musste. Lange, wirklich lange herrschte beängstige Stille im Raum, bevor Mortimer wieder seine Stimme erhob. „Weißt du ganz genau, das er ihr Vater ist Genelia?" Sie schüttelte sofort mit dem Kopf. „Es könnte sein, aber ich würde es gerne irgendwie feststellen lassen, weil ich selber gerne Gewissheit hätte und Severus wahrscheinlich auch, obwohl er es wahrscheinlich nicht zugeben würde, so wie ich ihn kenne." Mortimer nickte. „Und ich hätte auch gerne Gewissheit, aber an meinen väterlichen Gefühlen für Scarlett wird sich nichts ändern, egal welches Ergebnis wir bekommen, denn ich glaube kaum das Severus sich um Scarlett kümmern, geschweige denn für sie aufkommen würde." Da hatte Mortimer wohl oder übel recht, denn Genelia konnte sich Snape wahrhaftig nicht als fürsorglichen Vater vorstellen. Mortimer musste diese ganzen neuen Informationen auch erst einmal verarbeiten. Denn an Scarlett hang er wirklich und was wäre wenn Snape wirklich der Vater von seiner geliebten Tochter wäre? Daran wollte Mortimer gar nicht denken.  
„Und wie soll es deiner Meinung nach jetzt weiter gehen?" Genelia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es Scarlett sagen kann, wenn der Test nicht das gewünschte Ergebnis gibt", erwiderte sie nachdenklich. „Wir werden es ihr aber sagen müssen Genelia, auch wenn dir das nicht besonders zusagt, mir übrigens auch nicht. Aber es ihr dann zu verheimlichen, würde die Sache wahrscheinlich noch viel schlimmer machen." Genelia nickte zustimmend. „Mortimer, wenn du ihr Vater bist, dann wird sie nie etwas davon erfahren, versprich mir das, bitte." Zwar gefiel Mortimer das nicht, doch er entschied, das es wohl gerade dann auch das Beste für Scarlett war. Außerdem kannte er auch Scarletts Meinung zu Snape und über die Affäre seiner Frau.  
Das Ehepaar saß noch den ganzen Abend zusammen und beriet über das weitere Vorgehen. Mortimer machte sich jedoch immer wieder Gedanken darüber, was es für ihn bedeuten würde, wenn Scarlett nicht seine Tochter war, sondern das Kind der Affäre seiner Frau. Erst spät gingen die beiden zu Bett und fanden lange keinen Schlaf.

Der Ball rückte langsam aber sicher immer näher und Hermine wurde doch zunehmend nervöser, obwohl sie es nicht vor ihren Freunden zeigte. Denn Ron und Harry interessierten sich auch brennend dafür wer denn nun Hermines Verabredung war. Aber Hermine hielt sich nach wie vor bedeckt. Nicht einmal Ginny bekam wirklich viel aus ihr heraus. Dennoch wunderte sich die Rothaarige, weshalb Hermine unbedingt, noch so kurz vor dem Ball ein neues Kleid benötigte.  
„Ich dachte du hast schon eines für den Ball, wieso brauchst du denn jetzt unbedingt ein neues?" fragte Ginny skeptisch beim betrachten des alten Kleides, das Hermine eigentlich schon seit für diesen Abend hortete.  
„Einfach so, kommst du nun mit Ginny?" fragte Hermine deutlich gereizter als sie es zuvor gewesen war. „Ja, ja ich komme mit, auch wenn ich nicht verstehe, was das soll."  
Insgeheim fragte Ginny sich, ob Hermines Ballbegleitung hinter dieser ganzen Aktion steckte. Der Kerl musste wohl verdammt gut aussehen, wenn Hermine sich so in Schale werfen wollte.  
Hermine dagegen, entschloss sich nach wie vor, nicht darüber zu reden, wer denn nun mit ihr auf den Ball ging.  
Während die beiden jungen Frauen einkaufen gingen, wirkte Hermine sehr nachdenklich. 'Wo ist sie wieder mit ihren Gedanken?'  
Wahrscheinlich hätte Ginny ihre Freundin wirklich für verrückt erklärt, wenn sie wüsste mit wem Hermine auf den Ball gehen würde.  
Die Gryffindor ging ganz in ihre Gedanken versunken ein paar Kleider durch. So richtig sagte ihr keines davon zu. Aber weswegen machte Hermine sich solche Gedanken darüber. Darauf kannte sie selbst keine Antwort.  
„Wie wäre es denn damit?" Ginny hielt ein, ihrer Meinung nach sehr schönes Kleid hoch. Hermine aber schüttelte mit dem Kopf. So richtig begeistert war sie noch nicht. Sie konnte sich das das alles wirklich nicht erklären, aber irgendwie wollte Hermine an diesem Abend gut aussehen. Denn normalerweise machte sie sich nicht so viele Gedanken darüber. Vielleicht lag es auch einfach am Abschlussball, das sie so dachte. So redete Hermine sich es zumindest ein.  
„Magst du mir wirklich nicht sagen, wer deine Begleitung für den Ball ist?" Ginny startete einen weiteren Versuch Informationen aus Hermine herauszubekommen. Unschlüssig sah Hermine auf das Kleid in ihren Händen.  
„Nein Ginny, ich denke er würde das auch nicht wollen." Die Rothaarige wirkte erstaunt.  
„Ist das etwas ernsteres zwischen dir und deiner Begleitung?" Sofort schüttelte Hermine mit dem Kopf. „Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht." Nun wurde Ginny wirklich neugierig.

Eigentlich hatte Severus recht wenig Interesse an Mode, aber für den Abschlussball besah er sich seine Garderobe genauer. Viele Unterschiede zwischen seiner Kleidung gab es nicht. Doch fragte Snape sich, warum er sich ausgerechnet so viele Gedanken darüber machte, deshalb schob er es ganz schnell wieder auf die Seite und wandte sich seiner Meinung nach viel wichtigeren Dingen zu, als Kleidung oder gar dem Ball. Seine Gedanken kreisten eher darum ob er nun der Vater von Scarlett war oder nicht. Severus wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wie sein Leben sich verändern würde, wenn er tatsächlich ihr Vater war.  
Eine große Sympathie empfand Snape für Scarlett nicht gerade, aber dafür hatte diese verzogene Göre schon selbst gesorgt. Deshalb hielt Snape es für unmöglich, jemals sich näher mit Scarlett zu beschäftigen, geschweige denn ihr ein guter Vater zu sein.  
Der Schwarzhaarige versuchte es beinahe etwas zu verdrängen, aber so ganz gelang es ihm nicht.  
Das Warten machte Snape schier wahnsinnig. Gerade weil es um sein Leben, um das er sich sowieso nicht scherte, ging.  
Hatte Genelia nicht gesagt, sie würde um genau 6 Uhr Abends vor seiner Bürotür stehen? Ungeduldig klopfte er mit der flachen Hand auf seinem Bein herum. Das machte dieses Miststück doch mit Absicht.

Genelia schritt mit immer größer werdenden Nervosität auf das Büro ihrer Ex Affäre zu, am gestrigen Tag hatte sie endlich Post erhalten. Sie hatten beschlossen die Vaterschaft auf Muggleart feststellen zu lassen. In ihr stieg eine einnehmende Angst vor dem Ergebnis des Tests auf. Severus hatte zu oft deutlich gemacht, das er wohl nicht gerade als Traumschwiegersohn gelten würde, geschweige denn als Vater eines Kindes.  
Endlich hatte sie die Tür erreicht, doch bevor sie die Hand erhob um zu klopfen, zögerte sie einen Augenblick. Von jetzt auf gleich hatte Genelia der Mut verlassen. Es war ja auch kein leichtes, denn gleich würde sich heraus stellen ob Severus Snape tatsächlich Scarletts Vater war.  
„Da bist du ja endlich!" Genelias Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, das Snape so plötzlich die Tür aufriss und sie unsanft aus ihren Gedanken beförderte. Severus Gesichtsausdruck zeigte ihr all zu deutlich das er auf eine Antwort wartete. „Du weißt ganz genau das man mich NICHT warten lässt." Da war der gute alte Snape wieder, aber sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.  
„Wie dir meine -" Severus lies Genelia nicht ausreden. „Ich denke wir sind nicht hier um unwichtige Pergamente zu reden", schnaubte der Schwarzhaarige verächtlich und Genelia hielt es für besser Severus nicht zu provozieren.  
„Können wir jetzt bitte zu diesem verdammten Test kommen", presste Snape ungeduldig durch die Zähne. Ohne Severus an zu sehen, überließ sie ihm den Brief, den er sofort öffnete. Doch dann hielt Severus inne, wenn das Ergebnis positiv ausfiel, dann würde nichts mehr so sein, wie es vorher gewesen war.  
Genelia hob vorsichtig ihren Kopf und wunderte sich über Severus Zögern. War er nicht gerade noch so erpicht darauf gewesen, endlich zu erfahren, ob er Scarletts Vater war?  
'Verdammt Severus, es ist nur ein Stück Papier!' trieb Snape sich selber an und zog vorsichtig den Brief aus dem Kuvert.  
Seine Augen flogen pfeilschnell über die Buchstaben. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich hart zusammen und trafen sich beinahe in der Mitte. Seine Hände umfassten das Blatt Papier mit größter Anspannung.  
Dann endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, las Severus die Worte, die ihn kurz schlucken ließen.  
„Die Vaterschaft ist zu..." Snape benötigte einen Moment. „99,9 % ausgeschlossen", kam es langsam über die Lippen des Zaubertränkeprofessors.  
Erleichterung machte sich in den Beiden breit.  
Nach einer langen Zeit des Schweigens, pfefferte Snape den Brief in den Kamin, der sogleich von den Flammen verschlungen wurde.  
„Ich finde, du solltest jetzt gehen", durchbrach Severus mit einer kalten Stimme, die fesselnde Stille.  
Genelia nickte stumm. „Auf Wiedersehen Severus", flüsterte sie und Augenblicke befand sie sich wieder in den Gängen, die kalt und unendlich abstoßend wirkten. Mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich sehr allein und vielleicht ein kleines bisschen wehmütig. Da stand sie also nun, mit Severus verband sie also nichts, eigentlich wollte Genelia das auch nicht, so sehr wie Scarlett ihren Vater liebte, welcher zum Glück auch ihr leiblicher Vater war.  
Vielleicht sollte sie das alles lieber vergessen, Severus war wirklich kein Mann, dem man nachlaufen sollte und genau das hatte er gerade wieder bewiesen. Ein leises Seufzen schlich sich über ihre Lippen, bevor Genelia sich auf den Weg nach Hause zu Mortimer machte.  
Severus selbst brauchte jetzt erst einmal Zeit um das alles zu verarbeiten, er war wirklich um Haaresbreite davon entfernt gewesen Vater einer, wie er es fand, verzogenen Göre zu sein.  
'Eine kalte Dusche wäre jetzt von Nöten', gedacht, getan, ein paar Stunden später schlief Severus seit langer Zeit ruhig durch.

„Oh Hermine, das Kleid steht dir wirklich perfekt." Hermine winkte ab. Ginny konnte einfach nicht mehr aufhören, seit sie aus dem Bad gekommen war. „Verrätst du mir jetzt endlich, wer dein geheimnisvoller Begleiter ist Hermine, bitte", flehte ihre Freundin beinahe. „Nein Ginny, du wirst IHN nachher schon früh genug zu Gesicht bekommen." Ginny schnaubte. Seit Wochen versuchte sie schon heraus zu bekommen, wer dieser Junge war, mit dem Hermine sich verabredet hatte, aber sie hatte bei ihren Nachforschungen wenig Erfolg gehabt.  
Hermine versuchte sich ihre Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen und nervös war sie auf jeden Fall.  
Während Hermine noch ihre Frisur richtete, machte Ginny sich schon auf den Weg zum wirklich ungeduldigen Harry, so fand Hermine noch ein paar Minuten um sich zu entspannen. In 10 Minuten würde sie ihre Begleitung, Professor Severus Snape sehen.  
'Ich schaffe das nicht...' dachte sie nervös. Eigentlich, ja eigentlich sah sie perfekt aus. Doch irgendwie fand Hermine sich ganz und gar nicht perfekt. 'Hermine Granger, das liegt an deiner Nervosität... nicht mehr und nicht weniger, du gehst jetzt zu deiner Begleitung', ermahnte sie sich selber.  
Hoch erhobenem Hauptes schritt Hermine die Gänge zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt, den sie vor einer Woche noch ausgemacht hatten, um endlich auf ihren Professor zu treffen. Snape war allerdings weit und breit nicht zu sehen. 'Verdammt nochmal, der ist doch sonst so pünktlich, wo ist dieser...' Hermine dachte lieber nicht zuende. Hatte sie dieser verdammte Professor tatsächlich versetzt?  
„Miss Granger", durchbrach seine Stimme leise die Stille. Hermine hob vorsichtig den Kopf, worauf ihre grimmigen Falten wie durch Zauberhand verschwanden und ein leichtes Lächeln breitete sich in ihrem Gesicht aus. Snape musterte Hermine eingehend, doch eines fiel ihm schwer, dieses zauberhafte Lächeln zu erwidern. Galant bot Severus Hermine seinen Arm an, welchen sie sanft ergriff.  
Nun kam der schwerste Teil des Abends, der Weg in die große Halle. Beide ließen sich von ihrer Nervosität rein gar nichts anmerken. Hermine warf einen ganz kurzen Blick zu Severus, ihr war so, als hätte er sich für diesen Abend, seine beste Kleidung ausgesucht. Zwar unterschied sich die nicht viel von den anderen, aber dennoch, befand Hermine, hatte sie etwas besonderes.  
Auch Severus konnte sich einen kurzen Seitenblick zu Hermine nicht verkneifen, irgendwie wirkte das ganze surreal. Er, der nicht gerade attraktivste Mann der Schule, hatte so eine bezaubernde Frau an seiner Seite. Für einen Moment vergaß er seine Albträume, die ihn schon seit Jahren heimsuchten. Sein Kopf sollte frei für diesen Abend sein, auch wenn dies nicht leicht sein würde.  
Langsam, aber doch in einer angemessenen Geschwindigkeit schritten die beiden auf die große Halle zu.  
Sie hatten diese noch nicht einmal betreten und schon spürte Hermine die Blicke, die an ihr und Professor Snape hafteten.  
Doch jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr, mit einem gewissen Stolz schritt Hermine an der starrenden Scarlett vorbei, deren Unterkiefer buchstäblich Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden gemacht hatte. Auch Ginny staunte nicht gerade schlecht, als sie sah mit WEM Hermine da gerade herein gekommen war.  
Ron verschlug nicht Hermines, wirklich attraktiver Anblick die Sprache, sondern das gerade Severus Snape tatsächlich ihre Ballbegleitung war.  
„D-d-d-a-a-s-s i-i-i-s-t, d-doch n-nicht w-w-wahr, o-oder H-Harry?" Doch von dem bekam Ron keine Antwort, denn auch Harry schluckte merklich.  
Das Unangenehme war nicht nicht einmal das Starren der anderen Ballgäste, sondern das diese eben anfingen zu tuscheln. Auch Albus und Minerva entging dies nicht, gerade weil die Gäste etwas lauter über Severus und Hermine redeten.  
„Eine wunderschöne junge Dame ist das an Severus Seite", bemerkte Dumbledore äußerst verzückt.  
Minerva konnte Albus Freude allerdings weniger teilen. „Das ist sie wirklich und so... erwachsen", fügte sie hinzu, darauf konnte der Schulleiter nur nicken. Interessiert wanderte sein Blick wieder zu seinem Tränkemeister, der Hermine doch etwas steif, verbohrt, aber doch respektvoll behandelte.  
Nachdem Hermine Platz genommen hatte, nahm auch ihr alter grimmiger Lehrer Platz.  
Harry fand nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit seine Stimme wieder. „Ich verstehe das einfach nicht", murmelte der Gryffindor nachdenklich. Seine Augenbrauen waren vor Erstaunen und Skepsis nach oben gewandert, wo sie auch verharrten.

Irgendwie hatte Snape das starke Bedürfnis einfach aufzustehen und das Weite zu suchen. Diese neugierigen Blicke und das Gerede zogen seine Laune herunter. 'Ich hätte einfach nicht ja sagen sollen', dachte Severus verärgert über sich selbst. Seine Züge wirkten durch und durch angespannt, als würde er sich ganz und gar nicht wohl fühlen.  
Er hatte inzwischen so seine Zweifel ob Hermine es ernst gemeint hatte und sie ihn damit nur lächerlich machen wollte und genau das würde er der Gryffindor auch zutrauen, nach der Sache mit seinem Buch.  
Oh nein, dieses Spiel würde er nicht mitspielen. Dafür hatte sich diese Göre den Falschen ausgesucht. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte finster und kalt und erst jetzt fiel Hermine auf, das Snape ganz und gar nicht begeistert aussah. Hatte sie etwa etwas falsch gemacht?  
„Professor Sn-..." Snapes eiskalter Blick ließ sie abrupt verstummen. Was war denn auf einmal los? Hermine schluckte bevor sie leise ihre Stimme erhob. „Professor Snape, habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?" Noch im gleichen Moment, hätte Hermine ihren Kopf am liebsten gegen die Wand geschlagen. Zunächst sagte ihr Professor überhaupt nichts, er schwieg einfach nur und dieses Schweigen ließ sie beinahe wahnsinnig werden. „Prof-..." und wieder konnte sie nicht ausreden, denn sein genervtes Schnauben ließ sie inne halten. „Granger", begann er mit einem abfälligen Ton in seiner Stimme, welcher Hermine erzittern ließ und sie wirkte etwas eingeschüchtert, wie schon die letzten Jahre. „Spielen Sie mit mir?" fragte er nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit. „W-Wie meinen S-Sie das?" fragte Hermine nach einigen Minuten des entsetzten Starrens. „Ich meine damit, ob sie mich mit dieser Einladung..." Die nächsten Worte kamen überaus gepresst aus Severus Mund. „Lächerlich machen wollen." Hermine fühlte sich als hätte man ihr einen Eimer voller kalten Wasser ins Gesicht gekippt.  
Zunächst zögerte Hermine, wie sie darauf antworten sollte und das Wissen, das Snape ihre Erklärung so oder so nicht glaubte den Mut. Severus bemerkte zwar das Hermine ihre Lippen bewegte, aber es kam kein Ton aus dem sonst doch recht redegewandtem Mund. Unzählige Minuten verstrichen, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Augen richtete, die ihm auch erklärten warum Hermine es auf einmal die Sprache verschlagen hatte.  
Ihre sonst so lebensfrohen Augen hatten einen kalten Ausdruck angenommen. Das Ganze erinnerte ihn an diese Sache mit seinem Buch.  
„Miss Granger", flüsterte Severus ganz vorsichtig um Hermines Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Ganz langsam richteten sich Hermines leere, inzwischen ausdruckslose Augen auf ihren Professor.  
„E-es tut mir leid, ich dachte..." Hermine hob abwehrend ihre Hand und der Schwarzhaarige bemerkte das starke Zittern. Ohne weiter über sein Tun nachzudenken, ergriff Snape ihre Hand und streichelte sachte über Hermines Handrücken. „Ich dachte Sie.... Sie wollten sich für das … für die Sache mit dem Buch revanchieren." Eine stumme, einsame Träne kullerte über Hermines Wange und suchte sich ihren Weg.  
'Hermine, nicht!' flehte er in Gedanken und ärgerte sich sogleich selbst, das er Hermine gerade den wahrscheinlich schönsten Abend ihres Lebens zerstörte. Als Severus seine Stimme wieder erheben wollte, bemerkte er das Hermines Finger sich um die seinen legten.  
Wie in Zeitlupe näherte Severus sich seiner Begleitung. „Dürfte ich um diesen Tanz bitten, Miss Granger?" fragte er im für ihn etwas ungewöhnlich, höflichen Ton. Amüsiert bemerkte Severus das sich auf Hermines Wangen ein leichtes Rosa abzeichnete. Sie sagte nichts und drückte als Antwort nur seine Hand, was Severus als ja deutete und sich langsam mit Hermine erhob.

Ginny beobachtete das noch etwas skeptisch. Hermine hatte plötzlich sehr angespannt gewirkt und der Grund dafür konnte nur Snape gewesen sein. Auch Harry und Ron hatten dieses Szenario mehrmals schwer schluckend mit angesehen. Doch als Hermine, sich durch Snapes Einreden entspannte warfen sich die Drei einen fragenden Blick zu. Als Hermine auch noch begann mit diesem alten Griesgram zu tanzen, stutzten sie einen Augenblick und Ron wirkte mit einem Mal unruhig. „Der hat sie doch mit einem Fluch... das macht die nie und nimmer freiwillig!"  
Ginny und Harry musterten beinahe gleichzeitig den Rothaarigen der innerlich kochte und schon die Hände zu Fäusten ballte.  
„Ron, wo ist eigentlich deine Freundin", versuchte Ginny ihren Bruder auf etwas anderes zu lenken. Ron zögerte einen Moment. „Wer? Ach die.... ja die ist...die.." Suchend drehte er sich nach der Slytherin um, die wie vom Erdboden verschluckt schien.

Hermine dagegen ließ sich nicht mehr von den stechenden Blicken oder dem Gerede stören, sie konzentrierte sich jetzt ganz auf ihren Tanzpartner und vor allem auf den Abend, den Snape mit seiner doch etwas ungewohnten Initiative gerettet hatte. Hermine vermutete das Snape nicht die geringste Lust darauf hatte, ihrer Hauslehrerin zu erklären, warum er Hermine zum weinen gebracht hatte.  
Vielleicht war es auch genau das was Severus mit aller Kraft verhindern wollte. Wenn Hermine Granger vor einigen Minuten in Tränen ausgebrochen wäre, hätte es sicherlich Ärger mit Minerva gegeben, die ihn anscheinend sowieso schon die ganze Zeit zu fixieren schien. 'Kann die alte Schachtel sich nicht einmal aus meinen Angelegenheiten heraus halten?!' Der Ärger über Minerva zeichnete sich deutlich auf seinem Gesicht ab, was Hermine etwas schlucken ließ.  
„Habe ich..." Severus drehte sich zu Hermine und sah seine Schülerin einfach nur fragend an. „Nein", antwortete er knapp und Hermine entspannte sich wieder.  
Nach dem Tanz, standen die beiden zunächst etwas unschlüssig an der Seite herum, doch nicht sehr lange, denn Snape gab Hermine zu verstehen, das sie ihm folgen sollte.  
„Wo ist denn Hermine auf einmal hin?" Verwundert hob Ginny ihren Kopf an und musterte suchend die große Halle. „Vielleicht ist sie frische Luft schnappen, so bleich wie sie vorhin war", mutmaßte die Rothaarige grinsend und kuschelte sich an ihren Harry. Ron schüttelte mit dem Kopf und verschränkte die Arme.

„Was..." Snape hob seine Hand und deutete ihr an einfach nur zu schweigen. Severus bot Hermine seinen Arm an, welchen sie nach einer kurzen Zeit des Nachdenkens ergriff.  
So gingen sie einige Meter durch die großen Gänge, der Schule. Sie verloren kein einziges Wort, man konnte nur die Schritte auf dem Steinboden hören und das leise Atmen der beiden. Doch irgendwann wurde diese Stille erdrückend, zumindest für Severus.  
„Ich …. wollte Sie nicht zum weinen bringen Miss Granger... w-wirklich nicht." Es war wirklich fast ein Flüstern gewesen und Hermine versuchte zu lächeln. „Ich wollte ihnen nicht den Abend verderben Miss Granger, doch..." Diesmal war es an Hermine ihn zu unterbrechen. „Haben Sie nicht... Sir..." flüsterte sie und sah ihm dabei direkt in die Augen. Severus erwiderte diesen Blickkontakt, spürte gleichzeitig Hermines zitternde Hand an der seinen, welche er behutsam in die seine gleiten ließ. Vorsichtig verflochten sich die Finger von Severus und Hermine, als wäre die Hand des anderen aus einem wertvollen Pergament, das bei der geringsten Berührungen zerbersten würde. Auf Hermines Lippen erschien ein zauberhaftes Lächeln, welches der Mann vor ihr nur erwidern konnte, er MUSSTE es. Severus beobachtete jede Bewegung die von Hermine ausging mit einer unerträglichen Spannung, doch als sie ihren Mund öffnete, handelte Severus instinktiv und beugte sich langsam zu Hermine herunter, die ihn so verzaubert ansah, er sah noch wie sie ihre Augen langsam schloss, doch bevor sich die Lippen der beiden treffen konnten, riss ein deutliches „Hallo Severus!" die beiden unsanft aus ihrer Trance.  
Ein erschrockenes Keuchen kam über Hermines Lippen und Severus sog scharf die Luft ein um nicht gleich an die Decke zu gehen.  
„Lupin", kam es grollend aus seiner Kehle. Dieser schien allerdings durch Severus Grollen wenig beeindruckt. „Minerva hat gesagt das ich dich sicher hier draußen finden würde." Während Snape begann vor sich hin zu fluchen, fixierte Hermine irgendeinen Punkt an der Wand. Sicher war sie nun feuerrot angelaufen. „Und …" Lupin musterte Hermine eingehend. „Hermine Granger?" Und nun wünschte Hermine sich nichts sehnlicher, als ein Loch in dem man sich verstecken konnte.

„Was wollen Sie Lupin?" Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe Harry einen Besuch abgestattet, schließlich ist heute der Abschlussball und da dachte ich..." Snape verzog sein Gesicht und schnaubte verächtlich. „Sie sollten nicht zu viel denken Lupin, es könnte Ihnen vielleicht Kopfschmerzen bereiten", spie Snape dem anderen sarkastisch entgegen.  
'Er hat ja wieder einmal gute Laune...', dachte Lupin ironisch. Während die beiden Männer ihrer Diskussion beschäftigt waren, hatte Hermine Zeit sich wieder zu fangen. Sie atmete mehrmals tief ein und aus, ehe die Gryffindor die Stimme erhob und gleichzeitig ihre Hand auf seinen Arm legte. „Professor?" Erstaunt unterbrach Severus das Gespräch und musterte Hermine eingehend, der Ausdruck in ihren Augen hatte etwas bittendes, dem er sich nicht entziehen konnte.  
„Lupin, du entschuldigst uns", presste er mit einem arroganten Unterton über seine Lippen und ließ den sprachlosen Remus stehen.

Sprachlos lehnte sich Scarlett an die Säule. Hatte sie heute Alkohol getrunken oder gar Halluzinationen? Als ob es nicht schon genug war, das ausgerechnet IHR Hauslehrer mit einer Gryffindor zusammen auf dem Ball erschien, nein die beiden … Scarlett schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und stieß dabei ein genervtes Schnauben aus.  
'Dieser Kerl steckt seine übergroße Nase ein bisschen zu viel in seine widerlichen Tränke, sein Gehirn muss ja schon vernebelt sein.' Anders konnte sich Scarlett dieses Szenario nicht erklären. Lange blieb Scarlett nicht mehr bei dieser Säule, zu groß war die Neugier was sich noch bei ihrem Hauslehrer und ihrem Lieblingsopfer abspielen würde. Doch sie wurde enttäuscht, die beiden waren gar nicht mehr in der großen Halle.  
'Verdammt', dachte die Slytherin verärgert, aber dieser Ärger hielt nicht sehr lange an, denn auch ihre Hormone sprangen bei dem Anblick eines netten Männerhinterns im Dreieck.

„Ich danke Ihnen für den schönen Abend Sir." Hermine drehte sich zu ihrem Professor, der ihr stumm gefolgt war um. Seine Miene wirkte etwas versteinert und er selbst etwas angespannt. Ob es.... an der Unterbrechung lag? Nein, sie würde ihn nicht fragen, das stand ihr nicht zu. Severus brauchte einen Moment, bevor er registrierte das Hermine ihn angesprochen hatte. „Danke ebenso, Miss Granger", erwiderte Severus knapp nach einer Weile. Severus nahm eine straffe, beinahe steife Haltung ein.

Doch bevor Hermine wieder das Gefühl bekam, das sie vielleicht etwas falsch gemacht haben könnte, bewegte sich Severus Hand ein wenig, worauf die Gryffindor ihren Professor erwartungsvoll ansah. Doch Snapes Hand rührte sich nicht mehr, stumpf hing sie in der Luft. Schüchtern hob Hermine die ihre und stieß sachte dagegen.  
„Gute Nacht", flüsterte Hermine und wandte sich ab. „Ihnen auch Miss Granger, …." Die Gryffindor merkte das Severus eigentlich noch etwas sagen hätte wollen, aber Hermine verstand es auch ohne weitere Worte.  
So trennten sich ihre Wege für diesen Abend.  
Sowohl Severus, als auch Hermine hatten eine sehr ruhige und entspannende Nacht.

Weitere gefühlt lange Wochen zogen in das magische Land und der letzte Tag auf Hogwarts rückte somit immer näher. Ginny warf einen fragenden Blick zu ihrer Freundin. In den letzten Wochen hatte sie sich etwas verändert, war erwachsener und auch etwas nachdenklicher geworden. Ob das ganze wohl am Ball lag. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Wahrscheinlich hatte es eher damit zu tun, das Hermines Leben sich von Grund auf ändern würde. Studium, eigene Wohnung und Freiheit!  
„Hermine?" Erst nach einigen Minuten reagierte Hermine auf Ginny, die sie fragend ansah. „Der Zug kommt bald. Wir sollten uns langsam auf den Weg zum Bahnhof machen Mine." Hermine nickte lächelnd, es war ein durchaus ehrliches, glückliches Lächeln.  
„Ja lass uns gehen Ginny, die Jungs warten sicher schon ganz ungeduldig." Eigentlich war Hermine selbst ganz ungeduldig. Ja verändert hatte sie sich in den letzten Wochen durchaus. Stur versuchte sie sich auf das kommende Studium zu konzentrieren und blendete dabei alles andere völlig aus. Denn wäre es nicht so, dann wäre sie nicht mehr Hermine Granger.  
Ein letztes Mal sah Hermine in das Zimmer, das die letzten 7 Jahre ihr Zuhause gewesen war. Stumm nahm sie Ginnys angebotene Hand und ließ sich von ihrer besten Freundin mitziehen. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, der letzte Spaziergang durch Hogwarts dauerte eine Ewigkeit, sie prägte sich alles, jede Ecke, jede Säule, jedes Fenster, jedes Porträt und ganz besonders die große Halle genauestes ein. So schnell würde sie das alles nicht mehr wiedersehen, denn Hermine würde schon bald mit ihrem Studium anfangen.  
Schon am Vormittag hatte sich Albus Dumbledore von allen im Abschlussjahrgang und im Namen der Lehrerschaft verabschiedet.  
Hermine hatte den Abschied äußerst ruhig beobachtet. Ihre Züge hatten dabei ernst und nachdenklich gewirkt. Ihre Freunde hatten dies zwar bemerkt, sie allerdings nicht mit Fragen belästigt.  
„Ginny, geh schon mal vor, ich möchte noch einmal an den See gehen, ich bin auch pünktlich am Bahnhof, versprochen", sicherte Hermine ihrer Freundin zu. Ginny nickte und schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, welches Hermine nur zu gerne erwiderte. Stumm trat Hermine noch einen kleinen Spaziergang an, sie brauchte jetzt ihre Einsamkeit.

„Da gehen sie hin", hauchte Dumbledore etwas bedauernd „und werden ihre eigenen Wege gehen."  
Minerva nickte bestätigend. Es war nicht immer leicht von den Schützlingen, die man über 7 Jahre unterrichtet hatte Abschied zu nehmen, besonders von Hermine Granger. Aus dieser, inzwischen sehr erwachsenen Dame würde einmal etwas werden. Nicht das Harry und Ron ihren Platz finden würden, aber Hermine hatte gekämpft. Mit aller Kraft und es hatte sich gelohnt. Sicher waren Harry und Ron sehr stolz auf ihre beste Freundin.  
Ja sie würde alle drei sehr vermissen, doch Minerva glaubte fest daran, dass das berühmte Trio wieder nach Hogwarts kommen würde. Da war sie sich ganz sicher.  
Albus war inzwischen wieder an seinen Tisch getreten und bot seinen Gästen, Minerva und Severus einen Tee an. Sein Zaubertränkemeister schien tief in seine Gedanken versunken zu sein. Der leere Ausdruck in Severus Augen ließ ihn schlucken. Es wirkte beinahe so, als hätte Severus jemanden sehr wichtigen, wie Lily etwa, verloren. Snapes Züge waren versteinert und kalt. Jedes Gefühl schien gewichen oder gar verdrängt. Severus Hände hingen schwach an ihm herab, kraftlos gar wirkte der Mann, der sich sonst so stark gab, aber insgeheim wusste Albus natürlich das Severus seine Schwächen hatte, wie jeder andere eben auch.  
Hätte Albus nicht gesehen das an Severus Stirn die Adern heftig pochten, hätte er ihn fast für tot gehalten, denn Snape atmete schwer und kaum hörbar.  
„Geh ihr nach Severus..." Schwach hob Snape seinen Kopf und sah in die gütigen blauen Augen seines Ziehvaters. „Von was redest du?" fragte er mit einer Unruhe in der Stimme, die Minerva kurz erschaudern ließ, obwohl sie es eigentlich kannte, jagte ihr dieses Unruhige aus dem Mund eines ehemaligen Spions immer wieder unangenehme Schauer über den Rücken.  
„Stell keine Fragen Severus, du weißt was ich meine, geh ihr nach bevor..." Albus dachte einen Moment nach. „Sie dich für immer verlässt", fügte er mit Nachdruck in der Stimme hinzu.  
Snapes Augenlid zuckte auf und Albus wusste, nachdem er den Schmerz und gleichzeitig die Sehnsucht in den Augen von Severus gesehen hatte, das dies genau die richtigen Worte gewesen waren. Der Schwarzhaarige verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Büro des Schulleiters.  
Minerva war ziemlich erstaunt über Snapes plötzlichen Abgang. „Von wem redest du Albus?" Ein Lächeln schlich sich in die Züge des Schulleiters.  
„Ich weiß es nicht Minerva, wirklich nicht." Skeptisch hob sie eine Augenbraue, also manchmal verstand sie Albus einfach nicht.

Hatte Albus Recht? Oh ja das hatte dieser alte Mann! Wenn er sich jetzt nicht beeilte, dann war sie endgültig weg und er hatte eine Chance vertan. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit passierte er endlich die Tore von Hogwarts und setzte seinen Weg mit dem einen Ziel, welches er vor Augen hatte eilig fort.  
Irgendwie hatte Snape das Gefühl, das dieser Weg immer länger wurde, immer und immer länger, nicht enden wollend.  
Der Schweiß stand schon auf seiner Stirn, seine Kleidung war inzwischen schon so beengend, das Severus das Gefühl hatte, sie würde ihm die Luft zum Atmen nehmen, die er so dringend brauchte um SIE noch zu erreichen!  
Dann endlich, sah er sie. „Bitte bleiben Sie stehen!" rief Severus atemlos, worauf die Person heftig zusammen zuckte und abrupt stehen blieb, aber sich nicht zu ihm umdrehte. Snape beeilte sich zu ihr zu kommen, er streckte sein Hand nach ihrer Schulter aus, doch irgendetwas hinderte ihn daran, das vollkommene Wesen vor ihm zu berühren.  
„Was gibt es noch Professor?" fragte eine Stimme voller Kälte, die ihn zurück weichen ließ.  
'Ich...' Er atmete tief durch, nein... das konnte er nicht, wenn er seinen Gefühlen nachgab, dann würde er sie vergessen, dann würde Lily in Vergessenheit geraten, er liebte diese Frau doch so sehr, das es sein Herz beinahe zeriss. Er hatte sich doch geschworen, NIE eine andere Frau zu lieben. Lily, es konnte nur Lily geben, keine andere!

Dieses Schweigen von Severus brachte Hermine fast um den Verstand. Nein, sie würde jetzt gehen, ihre Seele schrie und viele stumme Tränen suchten sich den Weg über ihre Wangen. Ihre Hände verkrampften sich so sehr, das die Knochen schon hervortraten. Wie in Trance setzte Hermine sich wieder in Bewegung und ließ ihn hinter sich, ihn und Hogwarts! Nie wieder wollte sie an diesen Ort, der einst ihr zweites Zuhause gewesen war, an dem sie... 'NEIN!' Hermine schrie innerlich und ließ ihre aufgestauten Tränen frei, ihre gefangenen Gefühle.  
Mit jedem weiteren Schritt ließ Hermine alles hinter sich, mit jedem Schritt trat sie in eine Zukunft, die sie wollte, in der sie glücklich sein würde. Alles andere war nun egal, alles was nun zählte, war ganz allein sie!  
Und mit jedem weiteren Schritt näherte sie sich dem Bahnhof und beinahe hatte sie ihr ersehntes Ziel erreicht.  
'W-wo ist sie?' Severus Augen weiteten sich, als er langsam begriff, das Hermine gegangen war.  
Weg... sie... konnte … doch... nicht... einfach...  
'Verzeih mir Lily... bitte verzeih mir für das was ich jetzt tun muss...'  
Severus setzte sich schwer atmend in Bewegung.  
Obwohl seine Glieder schmerzten, kämpfte Severus sich mit jedem schweren Schritt zu dem Ort an dem Hermine nun war und das konnte nur der eine Ort sein, an dem sie ihn verlassen würde, für immer...

„Hermine", keuchte Severus atemlos und sah mit Schrecken, das sie direkt auf den Eingang des Bahnhofes zusteuerte. NOCH konnte er sie aufhalten. „HERMINE!" rief er vollkommen außer Atem.  
Für einen Augenblick nahm er verschwommen war, das sie tatsächlich stehen blieb. Der Wille sie nicht gehen zu lassen, trieb ihn an und er holte die störrische Gryffindor wieder ein. Erneut hob er die Hand, doch diesmal senkte sie sich auf Hermines Schulter und Severus drehte sie zu sich herum.  
Sie weinte... Hermine weinte. Ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals und jedes Wort das er nun sagen wollte, blieb ihm im Halse stecken.  
Als sie Severus ins Gesicht sehen konnte, brach alles aus Hermine heraus, sie hatte keine Kraft mehr es aufzuhalten. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, damit er nicht in ihre flehenden Augen sehen musste.  
Hermine spürte wie sich langsam Severus Arme um ihren zitternden Körper legten und er sie bestimmt an sich zog. Schluchzend hob sie ihren Kopf und sah direkt in Severus Augen. Sie waren voller Sehnsucht, Angst... und.... NEIN! Hermine drückte ihm einen verzweifelten Kuss auf die raue Wange und wollte sich von ihm lösen, doch DAS ließ Severus nicht zu. „Du bleibst, du störrisches Weib bleibst …" keuchte Snape zwischen seinen Zähnen hindurch. Er beugte sich etwas zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen scheuen Kuss auf die weiche, vor Tränen nach Salz schmeckende Wange. Als er dies tat, klammerte Hermine sich an ihn.

'Lily... verzeih mir...'  
Das war das letzte woran Severus dachte, als er seine bebenden, rauen Lippen auf Hermines weichen Mund legte. Einige, wirklich sehr lange Minuten verharrte Severus still an ihrem wundervollen weichem Mund, bevor er sie immer und immer wieder darauf küssen musste und endlich öffnete Hermine nur zu bereitwillig ihren Mund, um ihm Einlass zu geben. Sie sog die Luft ein, als seine Zunge, die ihrige in ein sanftes unendlich gefühlvolles Spiel verwickelte, welches mit abfallender Scheu leidenschaftlicher, hungriger wurde. So sehr hatten sie sich danach gesehnt und beide wollten dieses Gefühl, das sich in ihrer Magengegend ausbreitete auskosten. Hermines Hände glitten zitternd über Severus schweißnasses, unrasiertes Gesicht und ihr war dabei alles so egal, tief vergruben ihre Hände sich in seinen schwarzen Haaren. Oh dieser Mann konnte noch so unattraktiv sein, aber es fühlte sich absolut richtig an.  
Dieser Moment gehörte ihr... und Severus, welcher seine Hände in ihrem Umhang vergrub und sie bestimmt an seinen Körper zog, um die Nähe voll aus zu kosten.  
„Ich brauche dich", hauchte sie schwer atmend gegen Severus Lippen. „Ich..." Severus schluckte schwer, er wusste das diese Worte ein unendliches Gewicht hatten, doch alles fühlte sich richtig, nicht falsch an.... „liebe dich, Hermine..." Hermines Augen wurden augenblicklich feucht, vor Rührung und Freude. Als Bestätigung drückte sie ihm bestimmt ihre Lippen auf.

„Snape steckt ihr seine Zunge in den Hals!" platzte es aus Ron, der etwas gehetzt und angeekelt aussah. Ginny lachte amüsiert auf, sah Ron jetzt Gespenster, Snape konnte unmöglich unten am Bahnhof sein, der wagte sich doch sonst kaum aus dem Schloss.  
„Er macht wohl Mund zu Mund Beatmung", lachte Harry, Ron dagegen fand das sicher überhaupt nicht lustig. „Wer würde sich denn schon freiwillig von ihm küssen lassen, außer Scarletts Mutter."  
Ron verschränkte verärgerte die Arme. „Hermine!"Abrupt verstummte das Lachen. „Nein... Ron, sicher nicht!" Ron fuchtelte wild mit seinen Armen herum, dass Harry schon beinahe Angst haben musste, das sein bester Freund mit diesem Gefuchtel erwischte. „Aber wenn ich es euch doch sage, sie... sie lässt sich... am Eingang Mund zu Bäääh..." Ron wollte sich das nicht noch einmal ansehen.  
DAS wollten Ginny und Harry mit eigenen Augen sehen, ob Ronald wollte oder nicht, sie zogen den Rothaarigen mit sich und tatsächlich, Hermine lag in Snapes Armen.  
'Also das war ...es', dachte Ginny, nachdem sie sich von diesem Anblick wieder gefasst hatte.  
„Ich muss gehen", flüsterte Hermine gegen Severus Lippen. „Musst du nicht Hermine..." Sie sah ihm schüchtern in die Augen. „Aber meine Eltern warten, Severus."  
Der Schwarzhaarige legte seine Lippen an ihre Stirn und obwohl es ihm schwer fiel sie gehen zu lassen, er tat es, mit dem Versprechen sie noch am gleichen Abend zu besuchen.

Auf der Heimfahrt sprach Hermine fast kein Wort, Ginny, Ron und Harry musterten ihre Freundin ebenso stumm, wie Hermine es mit ihnen tat.  
„War er der Grund, weshalb du noch einen Augenblick für dich haben wolltest?" durchbrach Ginny nach einer Ewigkeit die beengende Stille. Sofort nahm Hermines Gesicht eine rötliche Färbung an. „W-wer?" Ginny beugte sich langsam zu ihrer besten Freundin. „Professor Snape?" Wäre Hermine ein knallroter Luftballon gewesen, wäre sie mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit geplatzt. Doch sie fand nach einigen Minuten den Mut wieder, den sie in den letzten Stunden aufgegeben hatte. Also erklärte sie ihren Freunden die Neuigkeit in Ruhe. Von Ron kam dann und wann ein verächtliches Schnauben, aber das ignorierte die stolze Gryffindor.  
Jetzt würde ein ganz neues Leben für sie beginnen. Mit Severus.

„Das ist die große Halle?" Albus nickte dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen an seiner Hand zu. „Und hier wird Eric morgen in eines der Häuser eingeteilt, richtig?" fragte Nicolas, Hermines jüngster Sohn, den alten Schulleiter neugierig. „Ja das ist richtig Nicolas." Der 7 Jährige schenkte Albus ein kindliches Lächeln. „Darf ich noch etwas Süßigkeiten haben Albus?" Dieses Interesse an Süßigkeiten mussten die Snape Söhne eindeutig von Hermine haben und nicht von ihrem Vater Severus. Ja sein Schützling hatte geheiratet und es machte Albus glücklich, ihn so zu sehen.  
Auch wenn Hermine und Severus es nie zeigten, eine harmonische Beziehung hatten sie nie geführt, noch während ihrer Studienzeit gab es oft Momente in denen Hermine die Beziehung am liebsten beendet hätte und es lag nicht einmal an Severus Äußerem, er war auf seine Weise ein sehr attraktiver Mann, wenn auch eher anders. Sondern es lag eher daran, das es Momente gab in denen er sie mit Lily verglich und jedes Mal unglaublich mit seinen Worten verletzte. Doch mit jedem Jahr, in dem sie mehr verheiratet waren, nahm auch dieses mehr ab, denn Severus begriff langsam wie sehr er Hermine verletzte, dennoch dauerte es Tage bis Hermine wieder Nähe zuließ, was ihm zu diesen Zeiten schwer fiel.  
In einem war Severus sich ganz sicher, er wollte diese Frau, mit jeder Faser seines Körpers und er würde kämpfen, egal wie oft sie sich noch in die Haare bekamen, die Versöhnungen waren dafür umso leidenschaftlicher.

Zum Ärgernis seiner Eltern wurde Eric am nächsten Tag in das Haus Ravenclaw eingeteilt. Aber wenn dies die Entscheidung des Hutes war, dann würde sie richtig sein und daran gab es nichts mehr zu rütteln.

„Ich liebe dich Hermine."  
Severus sagte dies nicht oft, deshalb war es für Hermine immer wieder etwas besonders, wenn er diese drei Worte zu ihr sagte.  
„Und ich liebe dich, Severus Snape", flüsterte Hermine und küsste Severus liebevoll.

**-Ende-**

Ich möchte meinen Lesern und in allem voran den Menschen, die mich in den letzten 5 Monaten unterstützt haben, für meine Ideen hergehalten und mich beraten haben, denn ohne euch hätte ich das hier nie fertig geschrieben, ich möchte auch meinen Reviewern danken, ohne euch wäre es vielleicht nie so weit gekommen und ich hoffe das euch das Ende zusagt. Vielleicht ist diese FF nicht sehr gut, aber doch etwas besonderes, ... wie Snape.

Vielen Dank, bis die Tage!  
Euer "More Drama" - Keks.

PS: Wie wärs mit einem Review? *g*


End file.
